Age Of Hybrids
by Legionario Eterno
Summary: una gran aventura que trata de un chico adoptado por satsuki y sus amigos, todos son exterminadores que luchan contra bestias hibridas contaminadas con las fibras vivas de combate, reitsuki y ryuko una pareja poco comun. una historia llena de accion sentimientos romance y drama. por favor disfruten . (PROYECTO SUSPENDIDO)
1. capitulo 1: Madre No Me Abandones

**_NOTA: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE KILL LA KILL ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE ESTUDIO TRIGGER Y DEL ANIME KILL LA KILL._**

**_LOS PERSONAJES REUNKETSU, REITSUKI, JEINA, URI, SIROSHI Y RIUKI SON CREACIONES MIAS, CUALQUIER SIMILITUD CON OTROS PERSONAJES YA EXIXTENTES, ES PURA COINCIDENCIA._**

Kill la Kill: Age of Hybrids

Fanfiction que narra la historia de Reitsuki y sus amigos, Jeina, Uri, y los gemelos Riuki y Siroshi. Los acontecimientos datan 17 años después de la invasión de las FIBRAS VIVAS DE COMBATE, el mundo se enfrenta a híbridos de distintas razas que han amenazado con destruir a la humanidad. NUDIST BEACH es ahora una organización bélica que entrena exterminadores, jóvenes que luchan contra estas bestias que aparentemente son dirigidas por un hibrido líder, nadie sabe quien los maneja pero se maneja una leve sospecha.

Personajes

**Reitsuki**: alto, piel blanca, ojos cafés, cabello corto y negro, cuerpo definido. Edad 17 años.

Atuendo: camisa roja con estampado de flamas, chaqueta negra y detrás de ella la imagen de un lobo feroz, pantalón negro estilo militar y botas militares, guanteletes rojos.

Reitsuki fue rescatado por satsuki cuando toda su familia fue asesinada por híbridos merodeadores. Adoptado por satsuki a la edad de 7 años ella fue un gran ejemplo para el y le enseño todo lo que el sabe. Es de carácter duro pero benevolente, en las batallas su espíritu de venganza por la muerte de sus padres y la de satsuki lo hace un adversario temible.

Su arma es una espada larga estilo medieval hecha de fibras vivas de combate, y su arma de emergencia es un M16 personalizado

Se lleva bien con Ryuko y es muy amable con Jeina quien es su mejor amiga.

**Jeina**: ojos cafés, cabello rubio largo, no tan alta, piel semi morena, pechos medianos, caderas medianas y trasero mediano. Edad 17 años.

Atuendo: una blusa amarilla con un pequeño escote, falda azul estilo militar, botas militares negras.

Jeina es la hija de Mako Mankanshoku e Ira Gamagoori. Siguiendo el ejemplo de sus padres Jeina entro a NUDIST BEACH para convertirse en una gran exterminadora. Es de carácter fuerte como su padre, pero es de sentimientos nobles como su madre Mako. Es la mejor amiga de Reitsuki.

**Uri**: cabello verde semi largo, ojos rojos, piel blanca, alto, cuerpo semi musculoso. Edad 17 años.

Atuendo: Camisa verde, chaqueta blanca, pantalón militar plateado, tenis estilo militar.

Uri es el hijo de Uzu Sanageyama, su madre murió durante el parto. Su padre Uzu lo ingreso en la academia para tenerlo cerca de el mientras el realiza misiones especiales.

Su carácter es violento y burlesco, fue rival de Reitsuki pero al final resultaron siendo buenos amigos. El esta enamorado de Riuki pero aun no es nada serio.

**Riuki**: cabello rosado largo, piel blanca, ojos azules, anteojos cuadrados, alta, pechos grandes, caderas grandes, trasero grande. Edad 17 años.

Atuendo: una blusa negra con escote, un short gris, botas hasta la rodilla.

Riuki es hija de Nonon Jakuzure y de Inumuta Houka, y es la hermana gemela de Siroshi. Ella es de in carácter burlesco y posee la misma inteligencia de su padre. Tiene sentimientos por Uri pero no es nada serio por el momento. Entro a la academia para demostrar su valentía y porque quería probarle a su hermano que es mejor que el.

**Siroshi**: ojos rosados, piel blanca, cabello azul largo, no tan alto, cuerpo definido. Edad 17 años.

Atuendo: camisa sin mangas azul. Pantalón blanco camuflado, botas militares.

Siroshi es el hijo de Nonon Jakuzure e Inumuta Houka, es el hermano gemelo de Riuki. Es de carácter alegre y burlesco pero a la vez muy inteligente.

Entro a la academia para poder ser un excelente soldado, molestaba a su hermana diciéndole que por ser mujer no podría ser una buena exterminadora.

**Ryuko Matoi Kiryuin**: ojos azules, piel blanca, alta, pechos y trasero grande, caderas medianas, cabello largo de color rojo y negro Edad 34 años.

Tras la muerte de satsuki ryuko se cambio el nombre y adopto el apellido kiryuin en honor a ella. Su cabello ahora es de 2 colores por la perfecta fusión humano prenda.

Es legalmente la tía de Reitsuki, pero nunca convivieron juntos, últimamente tiene sentimientos hacia el y pero no lo expresa abiertamente.

Tras la perdida de senketsu usa un kamui diseñado por Iori quien siguiendo los planos de Ishin matoi, logro construir un kamui similar a senketsu.

Su arma es un par de sables gemelos hechos de fibras vivas de combate de color rojo.

**Reunketsu**: traje de cuero de dos piezas pegado ala piel, pantalón largo negro con franjas rojas, camisa manga larga con escote con franjas rojas y doradas, sus ojos al nivel de los pechos, su boca es entre el ombligo de ryuko.

En la fusión humano prenda, reunketsu se apega ala piel de ryuko, revela buna parte de sus pechos espalda y abdomen, sus ojos pasas a los lados casi donde están los hombros de ryuko, su parte inferior hace que se convierta en una especie de minifalda corta, revelando mucho de sus piernas y trasero.

Reunketsu se ah convertido en un gran amigo para ryuko, han tenido misiones difíciles y muchas aventuras, su carácter es tranquilo pero a veces se torna burlesco y violento.

**Satsuki Kiryuin**: cabello semi largo, ojos azules, piel blanca, pechos y trasero grande, caderas grandes. Edad 36 años.

Atuendo: un traje de marinera similar al que utilizaba en la academia honnouji, pero con partes metálicas por ser una armadura kamui, su color combinaba el negro, con el blanco y unas franjas azules.

Generala y fundadora de los exterminadores, adopto a Reitsuki después de haberlo rescatado, su carácter era autoritario y fuerte pero a veces era amable. Crio a reitsuki como su hijo, vivieron juntos 10 años y tuvieron un vinculo realmente fuerte.

Los Híbridos

Estas son criaturas mutadas por las fibras vivas de combate restantes después de la destrucción de ragyo, se han expandido en todo el mundo y por ello todas las naciones han unidos fuerzas para exterminarlas de la tierra. Son por lo general animales que se fusionaron con ellas, ejemplo: pumas, leopardos, toros, cuervos, tiburones pulpos etc. También hay híbridos humanoides que fueron personas que se vieron afectadas por ellas. La única manera de destruirlas es con armas anti fibra viva de combate, espadas, navajas o municiones. Estas bestias tienen una fuerza sobrehumana, su regeneración es rápida y algunos híbridos son más inteligentes que otros.

Capitulo 1: Madre no me abandones.

Era un día soleado, satsuki, ryuko y reitsuki partieron a áfrica para ayudar a la legión del Sahara contra un ejército de híbridos que estaban asediando un fuerte muy importante. El trió aterrizo en el fuerte e inmediatamente tomaron posiciones para ayudar a los hombres, reitsuki se quedo en el muro norte montando guardia ya que estaban en inferioridad numérica. Mientras tanto estaban en el salón de conferencia ryuko y satsuki teniendo una pequeña charla. Ryuko no miraba con frecuencia a reitsuki, pero cuando lo hacia era inevitable que ambos jóvenes coquetearan, pero todo eso lo mantenían en un perfil bajo para evitar un regaño de satsuki.

**Ryuko**: ¿Por qué lo trajiste, no crees que sea muy joven? *tono de voz enojado*

**Satsuki**: tiene que aprender a defenderse solo, por si algo me llega a pasar *bebiendo un poco de café*

**Ryuko**: ¿eh? Pero si eres muy buena guerrera, además hierva mala nunca muere *risa burlona*

**Satsuki**: ja ja ja *risa sarcástica* ahora que soy madre quiero darle lo mejor, y enseñarle a protegerse. Tiene que ser independiente

**Ryuko**: tranquila hermana, si algo te pasara yo me podría encargar de cuidarlo *leve sonrojo*

**Satsuki**: *observándola de reojo* desde hace meses has observado de una manera poco decente a reitsuki *bebiendo café*

**Ryuko**: ¿eh? ¿A que te refieres? *sonrojada*

**Satsuki**: *sonriendo* tranquila, es normal que te sientas atraída hacia el, hermanita.

**Ryuko**: *gruñendo y sonrojada* ¡no me llames así! ¿Y quien dice que me gusta ese mocoso?

**Satsuki**: *mirándola fijamente* no me molestaría que ambos quedasen juntos, el definitivamente estaría en buenas manos contigo Matoi. *sonriéndole* además también creo que le gustas.

**Ryuko**: ¿p-pero porque lo dices? *muy sonrojada y cara apenada*

**Satsuki**: ¿entonces si te gusta? *sonrisa burlona*

**Ryuko**: ¡NO!

**Satsuki**: como quieras, pero si te interesa saber, descubrí en su celular un video que te tomo mientras te bañabas *riendo*

**Ryuko**: ¿q-que? ¡Ese pervertido! *sonrojada y molesta*

**Satsuki**: no lo culpes, solo es un adolescente *bebiendo café*

**Ryuko**: si, un adolescente pervertido, dudo que alguna chica se fije en el *cruzando los brazos*

**Satsuki**: *pequeña risa* si claro (no puedes engañarme hermanita, se que te gusta)

De repente la alarma sonó, el ejercito de híbridos leopardos y cuervos estaba atacando el fuerte, ryuko y satsuki salieron y tomaron posiciones, ryuko activo su armadura kamui e inicio la transformación humano prenda, satsuki también se transformo y dirigió a su pelotón al muro Oeste para dispararle a las bestias.

Reitsuki se desplazo al muro Este dentro de la torre, y empezó a disparar a los híbridos voladores, derribando a 5 en el fuego cruzado.

**Reitsuki**: ¡madre necesito más tropas aquí! *disparando el M16*

**Satsuki**: tranquilo hijo mantén tu posición, ¡ryuko cubre el patio y la puerta!

**Ryuko**: entendido, ¡vamos ahora reunketsu!

Los híbridos leopardos estaban saltando las murallas, ryuko comenzó a matar cuanta bestia le atacaba, ellos eran pésimos en el combate pero su número era abrumador. Las tropas que estaban con ryuko también peleaban y trataban de mantener a raya a las bestias.

**Reunketsu**: ryuko ¡en el cielo!

**Ryuko**: de acuerdo ¡reunketsu shippu! *alzando vuelo*

Había una bandada de cuervos híbridos gigantes, estos sobrevolaban el fuerte, por lo que ryuko alzo vuelo para derribarlos y así emparejar un poco la situación pues el apoyo aéreo no estaba disponible en esa zona

Satsuki se abrió paso entre las fieras hasta llegar donde reitsuki estaba, llevaba un pelotón de hombres para reforzar el débil frente de su hijo. Al llegar ahí ambos lucharon hombro a hombro contra esas fieras, al eliminar las que llenaban la muralla, reitsuki dio la orden de activar los cañones de la muralla, estas grandes piezas de artillería empezaron a disparar sobre las bestias de tierra y a las voladoras, borrándolas como si fueran hojas.

Mientras ryuko seguía en el aire, ella aterrizo en el portón y despejo la entrada que estaba siendo atacada por las bestias.

**Reunketsu**: ¡ryuko! Cuidado con la artillería, ¡trata de mantenerlos alejados les portón!

**Ryuko**: ¡cálmate, me estas irritando!

Mientras tanto en la muralla, los soldados seguían luchando por sus vidas, reitsuki les inspiraba para que siguieran luchando, pero en un descuido un cuervo gigante arrojo una pluma filosa sobre el, satsuki al ver a su hijo en peligro se arrojo como escudo humano para protegerlo. La hoja la atravesó por completo, haciendo que ella gritara intensamente de dolor y la sangre manchara el suelo.

**Reitsuki**: ¡MADRE! ¡NO!

**Satsuki**: ¡agh!

**Ryuko**: *sintiendo una angustia en su pecho* ¡SATSUKI! ¡Creo que algo le paso!

Ryuko voló hacia la posición de satsuki observando la macabra escena, en ese momento extermino al hibrido volador y aterrizo en la muralla.

**Ryuko**: ¡SATSUKI!

**Satsuki**: *tosiendo sangre* creo… que esta…. Es mi última… batalla.

**Reitsuki**: ¡mantengan la maldita posición, satsuki sama esta herida! *gritando con lagrimas en sus ojos* tranquila madre, te quitare esto.

**Satsuki**: ahhhhhh *gritando de dolor*

**Ryuko**: ¡no la toques, la estas lastimando! *llorando*

**Reunketsu**: *analizando la herida* ryuko, esta muy mal, tiene órganos seriamente dañados y una hemorragia interna… no sobrevivirá.

**Ryuko**: ¿pero como es posible? *voz enojada* ella llevaba puesto un kamui para protegerse.

**Reunketsu**: esta pluma esta hecha de fibra viva de combate, al igual que la bestia. Supongo que por eso logro perforar su armadura.

**Reitsuki**: *recostando a satsuki en su pecho* madre… por favor… resiste. *llorando*

**Satsuki**: *hablando débilmente* mi querido hijo… mi hora a llegado… haberte encontrado fue lo mejor que me ah pasado… durante estos 10 años… has llenado de alegría mi corazón… aunque no sea tu madre verdadera… haría lo que fuera para protegerte. *tosiendo mucha sangre*

**Ryuko**: *llorando amargamente* ¡mierda satsuki cállate! Saldrás de esto, te lo prometo hermana.

En ese momento el capitán del batallón dijo que necesitaba a ryuko en el portón, de lo contrario lo iban a derribar y serian rodeados totalmente, ryuko abandono la escena a regañadientes y se dirigió al portón para exterminar a las bestias.

**Reitsuki**: por favor, resiste madre, te sacaremos de aquí.

**Satsuki**: te haz convertido en todo un hombre… estoy orgullosa de ti… cuida a los 5 de elite… ahora ellos deberán obedecerte. Y toma esto *entregándole un brazalete con una foto de ella y de el* este brazalete es lo que me ha mantenido luchando… tu has sido mi inspiración.

Reitsuki: *tomando el objeto* te prometo que cuando esto termine te lo devolveré madre.

Ryuko termino con el ultimo grupo de híbridos que estaban en la puerta, los soldados ya habían exterminado a las bestias voladoras, y las murallas habían sido recuperadas, las bestias se retiraban en pánico y abandonaron el fuerte, ryuko regreso donde estaba satsuki tratando de auxiliar a su hermana.

**Ryuko**: reunketsu analízala otra vez ¿cual es su condición?

**Reunketsu**: *silencio momentáneo* le queda poco tiempo.

Ryuko: no… no puede ser, ¡maldición! *arrodillándose cerca de satsuki*

**Satsuki**: *gimiendo de agonía* aaaghh *tomando las manos de ambos* mi hora ya llego, ryuko… supongo que ya no seré un estorbo… entre ustedes *pequeña sonrisa*

**Ryuko**: ¡cállate estúpida! no es momento para estas bromas.

**Reitsuki**: M- madre….

Satsuki: *apretando la mano de ryuko* cuídalo mucho, y sobre todo… que seas muy feliz con el. Hijo… ryuko es una gran mujer… no la pierdas… ustedes… merecen… lo mejor.

**Reitsuki**: s-si madre *llorando intensamente*

**Satsuki**: hijo… tengo frio… dame un ultimo abrazo.

Reitsuki abrazo fuertemente a satsuki, su alma estaba destrozada, pues la mujer que lo había criado y lo salvo estaba agonizando, era la peor escena que el había visto en su corta vida, en el momento del abrazo reitsuki dijo una palabra que nunca había utilizado con satsuki, una palabra que solo utilizo con su madre biológica.

**Reitsuki**: te quiero mucho… M-mama

**Satsuki**: *lagrimas en sus ojos* siempre quise… que me dijeras mama. Ugh… *suspiro final*

**Ryuko**: no… NOOOOOOOOO. ¡SATSUKI!

**Reitsuki**: no, m-mama, mama no por favor *llorando sobre satsuki*

Los soldados levaron el cuerpo de satsuki a la enfermería, tratando de salvarla, los médicos se apresuraron, pero la herida era muy grave y la perdida de sangre fueron los factores que provocaron su muerte, no pudieron hacer nada mas por ella, reitsuki estaba abatido, el joven de 17 años abrazo fuertemente a ryuko, ella trataba de mostrar serenidad, pero eso era imposible, lloraba lagrimas amargas y abrazaba a reitsuki tratando de calmarlo. La gran satsuki había muerto y de ahora en adelante tendrían que arreglárselas sin ella.

**HOLA BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA ESTE PROYECTO ES MUY AMBICIOSO, PERO YA COMENZE Y NO VOY A PARAR BUAJAJAJA, DOS COSAS IMPORTANTES. PRIMERO * SIGNIFICA EXPRESIONES FACIALES MOVIMIENTOS ETC, ES COMO UN ROLEPLAY, ASÍ SON MIS HISTORIAS PORQUE ME PARECE MAS CÓMODO DE ENTENDER Y DIVERTIDO. SEGUNDO () SIGNIFICA PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES. AQUI HAY VARIOS OC, Y EN LOS CAPITULOS VENIDEROS TALVEZ APAREZCAN MAS PERSONAJES DE KILL LA KILL, LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL SERA RYUKO Y REITSUKI, LAS OTRA PAREJA ES RIUKI Y URI, Y LAS PAREJAS DE KILL LA KILL QUE SERAN MAKO X IRA, NONON X INUMUTA Y UZU QUIEN DESAFORTUNADAMENTE QUEDO VIUDO.**

**PERDON SI MATE A SATSUKI PERO NECESITABA ALGO FUERTE PARA COMENZAR, SI CREEN QUE EL CAPITULO ES MUY RAPIDO HAGANMELO SABER Y LO EDITARE, LES INCLUI UNA BREVE DESCRIPCION DE LOS PERSONAJES Y HASTA UNA EXPLICACION SOBRE LO QUE SON LOS HÍBRIDOS, DISFRUTENLO.**

**EN CUANTO A LAS EDADES LA COSA ES ASÍ, KILL LA KILL TERMINO EL AÑO 2013, SUPONGAMOS QUE EL CONFLICTO DE LAS FIBRAS VIVAS TERMINO EL AÑO 2013 EN EL ANIME, EN ESE MISMO AÑO NONON Y MAKO QUEDAN EMBARAZADAS, AL IGUAL QUE LA ESPOSA YA FALLECIDA DE UZU, REITSUKI NACIO EN ESE MISMO AÑO. YA 7 AÑOS DESPUES ÓSEA EL AÑO 2020 TODOS LOS BEBES TIENEN 7 AÑOS, Y A REITSUKI LO RESCATA SATSUKI CUANDO EL TIENE 7. YA 10 AÑOS DESPUES ÓSEA EL AÑO 2030 ES CUANDO SATSUKI MUERE, YA EL Y TODOS LOS DEMAS PERSONAJES TIENEN 17 AÑOS.**

**LAS CRITICAS SON BIENVENIDAS, SOLO LAS CONSTRUCTIVAS, NO QUIERO GANAR UN PREMIO O ALGO POR EL ESTILO. SOLO LO HAGO POR DIVERSION Y PORQUE CASI NO HAY FANFICS DE KILL LA KILL EN ESPAÑOL. SALUDES :D**


	2. capitulo 2 : La vida sigue

Capitulo 2: La vida sigue.

Ya pasaron 5 meses desde la muerte de satsuki, el funeral fue una ceremonia enorme donde todos les rindieron honores a la gran Satsuki, todos habían asistido, los ex alumnos de 1 estrella que ahora eran soldados rasos, los ex capitanes de los clubes que se habían convertido en jefes de brigada, los cuatro de elite, la hermana de satsuki ryuko y su hijo reitsuki.

La ceremonia termino, todos le dieron el ultimo adiós, pero quien se vio muy afectado fue soroi, quien le había servido por muchos años, la perdida de satsuki fue demasiado para e, por lo que se retiro de la ceremonia antes de culminar.

A raíz de esto reitsuki se alejo de sus deberes, parecía que ya no tenia un motivo para vivir, el haber perdido a sus padres biológicos cuando el era un niño y el haber perdido a la mujer que lo adopto fueron demasiados golpes para el, ahora solo se mantenía solo, no hablaba con sus amigos ni siquiera con ryuko a pesar que ahora ella se había mudado a la mansión kiryuin.

Todo volvía a normalidad pero reitsuki y ryuko aun tenían problemas para sobrellevar esto, ella a raíz de esto ryuko empezó a fumar, fumaba al menos dos cajetillas de cigarro. Reitsuki se aparto de la academia militar y empezó a faltar a sus entrenamientos.

Esto pintaba muy mal para el chico que estaba en una gran depresión… hasta que un día una persona se acerco a el para consolarle, esa persona era Tsumugu, pero ¿quien diría que el gran tsumugu podría darle palabras de animo a un chico?

Fue en una noche, cuando reitsuki bebía cervezas en el aeródromo de la academia militar cuando tsumugu apareció. Se acerco a el y le dijo:

**Tsumugu**: deberías estar entrenando. *encendiendo un cigarro*

**Reitsuki**: y tu deberías estar en una misión o algo así ¿no?

**Tsumugu**: jum, ¿puedo agarrar una cerveza?

**Reitsuki**: como quieras, tengo mas en casa.

**Tsumugu**: *bebiendo un poco* no deberías beber esto, terminara matándote.

**Reitsuki**: ¿ah si? Entonces te diré lo mismo a ti, fumar esa cosa terminara por matarte.

**Tsumugu**: si que estas de un pésimo humor.

**Reitsuki**: ¿que demonios quieres?

**Tsumugu**: no deberías hacer esto, te estas destruyendo a ti mismo.

**Reitsuki**: y a ti que te importa, no le hago daño a nadie, ya no tengo nada que perder.

**Tsumugu**: me importa porque yo pase por eso. *inhalando el cigarro*

**Reitsuki**: que ¿acaso perdiste a tus padres o algo así?

**Tsumugu**: *exhalando el humo* la verdad si. Voy a contarte dos cosas interesantes, Uno: fumo cuando quiero. Dos: mis padres murieron cuando tenia 10 años, mi hermana mayor cuido de mi toda mi vida, y en un experimento ella murió horriblemente, así que se lo que sientes y por lo tanto perdí mas que tu. Me quede solo en el mundo, lleno de odio y rencor.

**Reitsuki**: yo no tuve mas hermanos o hermanas, mis padres murieron y mi mamá adoptiva murió *observando el brazalete que satsuki le dejo* a si que también estoy solo.

**Tsumugu**: pero aun tienes a ryuko *bebiendo la cerveza*

**Reitsuki**: es equivalente a nada, solo somos dos extraños en la casa.

**Tsumugu**: satsuki una vez me comento que había algo entre ustedes.

**Reitsuki**: no fue nada, *bebiendo cerveza* fueron mis hormonas locas, pero ahora solo quiero estar solo. Y por lo que veo ella también quiere estar sola.

**Tsumugu**: *leve risa* satsuki me enseño que uno no puede ser frio durante toda la vida, ella fue ejemplo de ello. Gracias a eso, cambie mi forma de pensar y ahora tengo a mi esposa y a mi hija, al final del túnel esta la luz.

**Reitsuki**: bien por ti, después de todo lo que haz pasado es lo mínimo que mereces.

**Tsumugu**: tú también puedes ser feliz, pero si rechazas a ryuko no podrás serlo. Acércate a ella, estoy seguro que ella también necesita a alguien para consolarla. Ustedes dos solo se tienen el uno al otro.

Hubo un silencio temporal. Tsumugu fumaba pacientemente su cigarrillo y reitsuki solo miraba su lata de cerveza, hasta que logro contestar algo:

**Reitsuki**: gracias… tsumugu, creo que tienes razón *mirando fijamente a el cielo*

**Tsumugu**: *colocando su mano en el hombre de reitsuki* me alegro de haberte ayudado, si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar puedes buscarme. *apagando su cigarro*

**Tsumugu** se fue del hangar y dejo ahí en el suelo a reitsuki, quien meditaba las palabras de tsumugu. Después de unos minutos recogió su mochila, sus armas y se fue a la mansión. Al llegar a la mansión, busco a ryuko quien estaba en el despacho, aparentemente estaba leyendo unos informes del ejército, reitsuki entro en la oficina.

**Ryuko**: ¿ugh? ¿Que sucede?

**Reitsuki**: hola ti… ryuko.

**Reitsuki** solo la llamaba por su nombre cuando indirectamente estaban ligando, la mayoría de las veces le decía tía aunque, aunque en realidad no lo fuera, pero lo hacia por respeto.

**Ryuko**: *mejías sonrojadas* ¿D-dime que sucede?

**Reitsuki**: ¿c-como has estado? *rascando su cabeza en señal de nervios*

**Ryuko**: la verdad, bien, aunque un poco ocupada.

**Reitsuki**: no me refiero a eso... me refiero a… tu sabes… ¿como has estado después que ella murió?

Ryuko: *mirada triste* es difícil, la casa esta tan vacía sin ella, la extraño y extraño nuestras pequeñas peleas *leve risa*

**Reitsuki**: ¿debe ser muy duro para ti no?

Ryuko se levanto del escritorio y se seco unas cuantas lágrimas que le escurrían, camino hacia la pequeña mesa para servirse algo de café.

**Ryuko**: la verdad si, era mi única hermana y ahora estoy sola *voz frágil* pero la vida tiene que continuar.

**Reitsuki**: *acercándose por detrás de ryuko y abrazándola* ryuko… tu no estas sola, tu me tienes a mi y yo te tengo a ti, nos tenemos el uno al otro.

En ese momento ryuko sintió una sensación agradable, el frio de su corazón había sido aplacado por el abrazo de reitsuki, luego recordó lo que satsuki le dijo antes de morir, que cuidara de reitsuki y que fuera muy feliz con el, lentamente se dio la vuelta y le dio una mirada tierna al chico.

**Ryuko**: g-gracias reitsuki, es lo que necesitaba oír. Ahora me siento un poco mejor.

**Reitsuki**: siempre estaré contigo *besando cariñosamente su mejilla*

**Ryuko**: *sonrojada pero sonriéndole* ahora vete a dormir, tienes que ir a la academia, ya has faltado varios días.

**Reitsuki**: *sonriéndole amablemente* de acuerdo ryuko, iré a dormir, pero no te desveles. Buenas noches. *saliendo de el despacho*

**Reunketsu**: vaya que deseabas esto, ¿te sientes mejor?

**Ryuko**: mucho mejor, pero no quiero que la gente se entere, eso seria incomodo. Se que no somos parientes de sangre, pero la gente es muy prejuiciosa.

**Reunketsu**: si no quieres que se enteren, entonces para empezar, no respires tan rápido ni te sonrojes. *riendo levemente*

**Ryuko**: ¡si que eres un chismoso! Si sigues así te echare en el congelador. *voz enojada*

**Reunketsu**: ¿y como vas a combatir? Tal vez en ropa interior jajaja.

**Ryuko**: *súper sonrojada* assshhh, cállate pervertido, te odio, te odio.

**HOLA DE NUEVO, BIEN ESTE CAPITULO SI ME SALIO MUY CORTO PERO YA NO ME DABA LA CABEZA, ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS JAJAJA, ESTE CAPITULO ES MAS DE SENTIMIENTOS. SI LO SE UN TSUMUGU COMPRENSIVO NADIE SE LO IMAGINARIA, PERO YO LO HICE POSIBLE, PROMETO QUE EL OTRO CAPITULO SERA MAS DE ACCIÓN Y COSAS POR EL ESTILO, POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN ES UN INOCENTE PROYECTO Y SOLO ME GUSTA ENTRETENER A LOS LECTORES. SI REITSUKI Y RYUKO COQUETEAN, NO ES TAN RARO AUNQUE RYUKO TENGA 34 Y EL 17 PUES IGUAL SE ATRAEN ADEMÁS TODOS LOS PERSONAJES ORIGINALES DE KILL LA KILL NO SE VEN TAN VIEJOS, LA MEDICINA AH AVANZADO MUCHO Y LA VERDAD HACE MARAVILLAS.**

**SALUDES Y HASA LA PROXIMA.**


	3. capitulo 3: De vuelta a la academia

Capitulo 3: De vuelta a la academia.

Reitsuki ala mañana siguiente, se levanto temprano, se baño, se vistió y finalmente partió hacia la academia, había faltado un mes, así que era obvio que su instructor iba a regañarlo fuertemente, o sino lo pondría a hacer lagartijas, en el peor de los casos lo pondría a hacer lagartijas con un solo brazo. Todas estas cosas pasaban por su cabeza cuando el caminaba hacia la academia. De repente escucho una voz femenina que parecía acercarse rápidamente hacia el.

**Jeina**: reitsuki saaaannnn.

**Reitsuki**: ¿que diablos?

Una chica rubia con cabello largo se abalanzo contra el, parecía un torpedo humano, como resultado del impacto ambos jóvenes cayeron al suelo. Más atrás se escuchaban las voces de otros jóvenes que venían corriendo para ver lo que había pasado.

**Reitsuki**: hay, Hay, mi espalda… ¿pero que diablos?

**Jeina**: reitsuki san. ¡Volviste! Pensé que habías abandonado a la academia y a tus amigos.

**Reitsuki**: ¿jeina? Te eh dicho que no te me lances así.

**Jeina**: lo lamento, pero estaba muy emocionada de volverte a ver.

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron del suelo y se sacudieron el polvo, a pocos pasos de ahí estaban sus otros amigos que saludaban alegremente a reitsuki.

**Uri**: oh miren, pero si es el gran reitsuki, vaya parece que cosas raras están ocurriendo en este día.*hablando burlescamente*

**Siroshi**: bien, págame mi dinero, ¡gane la apuesta!

**Uri**: *gruñendo* que mal, parece que acertaste, te odio por eso jeina.

**Jeina**: pero quería abrazar a mi mejor amigo. *jugueteando con su cabello*

**Riuki**: ustedes dos me enferman, apostar es de perdedores. *observándolos con molestia*

**Uri**: tranquila preciosa, con este dinero te llevare a comer algo ¿te parece?

**Riuki**: ja, ¿crees que saldría con un mono de kanto? *cruzando los brazos*

**Siroshi**: la verdad yo si lo creo. *sacando su tableta* según mi registro tu saliste hace 2 semanas con ese chico de kanto llamado Ying. Parece que tu memoria te falla ¿eh hermana?

**Riuki**: ash ¡cierra la boca! *sonrojada*

**Reitsuki**: valla, no puedo creer lo que diré pero la verdad los extrañe chicos. *sonriendo*

Reitsuki saludo con una abrazo a riuki, dio un apretón de manos a siroshi, y choco 5 con uri. Todos estaban felices de volver a ver a su amigo, quien aparentemente parecía recuperarse de su profunda depresión. Reitsuki vio la hora en su reloj, iban a llegar tarde y si no se apresuraban la pasarían muy mal, así que la pequeña pandilla corrió con dirección a la academia.

Llegaron justo a tiempo a la academia, y entraron en su barraca, cada uno saco su equipo de entrenamiento y se colocaron firmes esperando que su instructor apareciera. Mientras estaban de pie, jeina platicaba con reitsuki:

**Jeina**: oí, reitsuki san, que emoción, volveremos a entrenar juntos. *sonriendo*

**Reitsuki**: aparentemente así será, quiero ver con que nos sorprenderán ahora, tal vez tiro al blanco o combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

**Uri**: puede que tengas razón. Pero siempre cambian a los instructores ¿recuerdas?

**Reitsuki**: eso me enoja mucho, pero hacen eso para que estemos listos para cosas inesperadas.

**Siroshi**: tienes razón, así estaremos en forma para lo que sea.

**Riuki**: hablando de estar preparados ¿empacaste los visores nocturnos hermano?

**Siroshi**: claro que si, no soy un descuidado como tu. Haz estado trabajando en esa porquería de software tuyo tantos días que tengo que hacer todo por ti.

**Riuki**: *ajustando sus anteojos* ya lo veras, cuando termine mi programa tendrás que admitir que soy mejor que tu.

**Jeina**: no entiendo lo que dicen pero parece que están peleando.

**Reitsuki**: tranquila parece ser una pelea de hermanos nerds jajaja.

En ese momento entro al barracón el instructor del día, pero cuando la puerta se abrió un brillo algo rosado cegó a los jóvenes cadetes quienes no sabían quien era esa persona. Lograron ver que era una figura masculina, cabello azul y el resplandor parecía provenir del pecho de aquel hombre. Estaba haciendo unas poses muy raras como… como un striper o algo por el estilo.

-Atención cadetes, dijo el hombre que había entrado, luego el resplandor rosado disminuyo dejando ver el rostro de el instructor. – yo seré su instructor, mi nombre es Aikuro Mikisugi y estarán bajo mi poder por esta semana.

Todos exclamaron sorprendidos al ver que el instructor de ellos seria nada mas y nada menos que el general en jefe de NUDIST BEACH, esto solo podía significar que ellos estaban en un serio aprieto, nunca habían sido entrenados por el y jamás habían tendido un instructor por mas de 1 día.

**Jeina**: oh, mikisugi san, si usted esta aquí significa que ¿estamos en problemas?

**Mikisugi**: oh, pero si son el equipo 10 ¿no? Vaya, eso cambia las cosas. No, la verdad no están en problemas, pero si estoy aquí es porque me gusta entrenar equipos de gran potencial.

**Reitsuki**: ¿de gran potencial?

**Jeina**: oh, mikisugi sensei, ¿crees que somos especiales? *girando su cabeza con curiosidad*

**Mikisugi**: vaya que si, según estos datos cada uno de ustedes tiene una habilidad especial, eso es muy importante en un equipo de exterminadores.

**Uri**: ¿y bien que vamos a hacer durante esta semana?

**Mikisugi**: *mirada seria* los híbridos se han estado reagrupando en puntos clave alrededor del mundo, en pocas semanas nuestras tropas han sido diezmadas por estas bestias, han utilizado ataques coordinados y eso no es común en ellos. Durante esta semana probaran sus destrezas y habilidades, y en el ultimo día tendrán una misión final para finalmente graduarse como exterminadores.

¡Los chicos quedaron en shock! ¿una semana? El entrenamiento solo duraba 5 meses y apenas llevaban 3, eso era muy pronto para ellos, ninguno a excepción de reitsuki había entrado en combate con esas bestias, y el simple hecho de acelerar el entrenamiento por la perdida de tropas en esta guerra hizo que todos sintieran miedo, todos excepto reitsuki.

**Reitsuki**: jum, bien si es así como las cosas serán, ni modo. entonces empecemos con el entrenamiento. *leve sonrisa*

**Mikisugi**: (oh, ¡el hijo de satsuki!, parece que ya no le teme a nada, sin embargo no puedo dejar que se deje llevar por sus emociones, tengo que moldearlo como un soldado hecho y derecho, así lo quiso satsuki) Muy bien tropas, ¡ATENCION! ¡FIRMES!. Primero lo primero, vayan al depósito de armas y escojan su equipo, si ya poseen uno llévenlo ahí, y luego me dirán lo que escogieron y sus tácticas de combate. ¡MUEVANSE YA!

Los jóvenes se apresuraron y fueron al depósito, todos tomaron sus equipos y salieron de la barraca, reitsuki coloco su espada en su funda, y empaco sus cosas, los demás también llevaban unas armas personalizadas hacia el depósito. En los exterminadores podías crear tus armas o utilizar las que ellos te ofrecían, pero por lo general en ese cuerpo de elite todos creaban las suyas.

Cuando todos estaban en el deposito, empezaron a sacar sus armas y a ensamblarlas, y mikisugi observaba el procedimiento tomando nota de lo que cada uno hacia.

**Mikisugi**: muy bien, cuando terminen de ensamblar sus armas pasen al frente y me dicen lo que hacen.

**Jeina**: oi, mikisugi sensei, termine ¿puedo pasar? *sonriendo*

**Mikisugi**: muy bien pasa al frente y haz tu presentación.

**Jeina**: cadete Mankanshoku Jeina! Esta es mi arma, una variante del M60 capacidad para 400 balas en cada tambor y mirilla telescópica para objetivos a largo alcance, también tengo estas mini granadas de expansión, son pequeñas pero poderosas, efectivas para barrer grandes cantidades de enemigos y para demolición.

**Mikisugi**: excelente jeina, puedes regresar a tu puesto, ahora el siguiente.

**Siroshi**: *caminando hacia el frente* cadete Jakuzure Siroshi! Mis armas son un par de uzis mejoradas, su capacidad de alcance fue duplicada, tienen un poder de penetración muy bueno, son ligeras y efectivas para asaltos rápidos, también tengo un par de dagas gemelas hechas de titanio y fibras vivas de combate por si las cosas se ponen feas.

**Mikisugi**: así me gusta, pensando en los ataques rápidos para sorprender al enemigo, bien hecho regresa a tu lugar.

**Riuki**: bah, ¡presumido!

**Siroshi**: *de vuelta a su lugar* ¿celosa de mis habilidades hermana?

**Riuki**: ¡si claro! *pasando al frente* cadete Inumuta Riuki, mi arma consiste en un par de brazos robóticos que disparan balas calibre.38, poseen un lanza granadas incluido y su almacenamiento es un cargador tridimensional así que puedo cargar mucha munición sin sufrir el peso de estas, además se recubren de cuchillas hechas de titanio y fibras vivas de combate.

**Mikisugi**: ¡impresionante! Haz combinado amabas armas y haz hecho un buen balance, regresa a tu lugar.

**Riuki**: *de vuelta a su lugar* ¿oistes eso? Balance hermanito *voz burlesca*

**Siroshi**: assshh.

**Mikisugi**: me están sorprendiendo mucho, no esperaba tanto de ustedes reclutas. ¡El que sigue!

**Uri**: *pasando al frente* cadete Sanageyama Uri, yo prefiero ir al combate cuerpo a cuerpo y por eso tengo estos guantes que despliegan 3 cuchillas hechas de fibra viva de combate y platino, suficiente como para cortar a cualquier alimaña que se interponga en mi camino, y nunca salgo a ningún lado sin mis dardos explosivos, se adhieren a cualquier cosa y luego explotan.

**Mikisugi**: siempre es bueno combatir a distancia, pero supongo que el hijo de Uzu Sanagueyama prefiere arriesgarse un poco ¿no? Muy bien ahora el siguiente. *observando a reitsuki*

Reitsuki: *caminando al frente/ suspiro*cadete Kiryuin Reitsuki, esta es mi arma principal de combate, su nombre es BAKUZAN forjada con los trozos originales de el BAKUZAN de mi madre y reforzada con las fibras vivas de combate originales, un obsequio de ella para mi, puede cortar cualquier cosa sin problema alguno, mi arma auxiliar es este M16 con lanzagranadas, puede alternar entre disparo automático/ráfaga/semi automático.

Los amigos de reitsuki sonrieron al ver la forma tan orgullosa con la que hablaba, emitía una inspiración y un liderazgo que hacia que sus amigos se sintieran a salvo con el, mikisugi solo dio una breve sonrisa y recordaba la forma en la que satsuki solía liderar a sus tropas hacia la batalla, esto hacia que mikisugi sintiera respeto y admiración por el joven recluta.

**Mikisugi**: ¡muy bien reitsuki! Esa es la actitud que los exterminadores necesitan, regresa a tu puesto.

**Mikisugi**: bueno, ahora que ya se presentaron con su equipo les contare lo que harán en esta semana, a partir de hoy iniciaran pequeñas misiones diarias para medir sus habilidades, en estos escenario que yo mismo eh creado, encontraran híbridos que serán sus oponentes, las misiones resultan en recuperar información, salvar civiles, y rescatar a camaradas heridos, y en cada misión usaran munición real así que tengan cuidado donde apuntan. No voy a intervenir en esta misión así que solo hay dos maneras de salir de aquí, y es VIVOS O MUERTOS, ahora síganme para su primera tarea.

Esto no afecto la moral de el equipo, al contrario estaban deseosos de iniciar su misión, claro con reitsuki a cargo ellos estaban dispuestos a lo que sea. Los jóvenes abandonaron el depósito y caminaron hasta un gran edificio.

En el edificio había monitores y cámaras, y en el centro había una especie de ciudad abandonada, parecía ser una arena de combate. Esta arena servía para simular misiones y monitorear el rendimiento de los soldados, los jóvenes miraron desde arriba y quedaron sorprendidos porque jamás habían visto algo así.

**Mikisugi**: ¡FIRMES! Esta es su misión, dentro de este lugar hay lobos y merodeadores híbridos, su objetivo de hoy es simple, llegar hasta el centro de la ciudad y recuperar un maletín con minerales importantes para nosotros, sean rápidos será entrar y salir así que no quiero errores. *observando a reitsuki* ¡reitsuki, un paso al frente!

**Reitsuki**: *firme* ¡SENOR!

**Mikisugi**: este es tu escuadrón, estarás al mando de ellos así que haz lo que sea para protegerlos y garantizar el éxito de la misión.

**Reitsuki**: *mirada de asombro* jum *sonrisa ligera* ¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!

**Jeina**: yupiii *saltando alegremente* reitsuki san será nuestro líder, que emoción, que emoción.

**Uri**: mírate nada más, que suertudo. Espero que puedas protegernos *tono de voz algo burlona*

**Siroshi**: *sacando cálculos en su tableta* según mis cálculos tenemos una posibilidad de 75% de sobrevivir, es menos del 100% pero vale la pena.

**Riuki**: al menos es mas del 50% hermanito, estoy segura que reitsuki será un bien líder *sonriendo*

**Mikisigi**: muy bien, ya que no hay objeción que empiece la misión. ¡ABRAN LAS COMPUERTAS!

Las compuertas se abrieron y el escuadrón entro un elevador que los llevaría al ultimo piso donde la cuidad estaba, ahora probarían su valor y si merecían estar en los exterminadores, reitsuki ordeno a sus amigos a entrar y todos en formación de ataque entraron y bajaron para iniciar su misión.

**BUENO LA ACCIÓN AHORA SI COMIENZA, PERDON POR LA DEMORA, AHORA LOS PERSONAJES SE PARECEN MUCHO A SUS PADRES COMO PUDIERON VER TENEMOS A UNA ALEGRE JEINA AL IGUAL QUE MAKO Y A UN URI BURLESCO COMO SU PADRE UZU, TAMBIÉN DOS SERPIENTES ÓSEA LOS HIJOS DE NONON E INUMUTA, PARECE QUE EL MONO DE KANTO Y LA SERPIENTE SI SE ATRAEN ASÍ QUE ES UNA PAREJA DIVERTIDA. EL GRAN MIKISUGI AHORA ES UN INSTRUCTOR RUDO PERO SIEMPRE HARA SU PEQUEÑO SHOW DE NUDIST BEACH JAJAJA Y EL SABE TRATAR A LA MUY ALEGRE JEINA.**

**OLVIDE MENSIONAR QUE MIKISUGI ENTRA SIN CAMISA Y CON SU MUY CÓMODO ATUENDO DE NUDIST BEACH, ASÍ QUE YA SE IMAGINAN LA CARA DE NANI SORE DE JEINA Y DE RIUKI JAJAJAJ**

**EN CUANTO A LA PRESENTACION DE RIUKI Y DE SIROSHI HABER LES EXPLICO: NONON QUERIA UN NIÑO Y CUANDO TUVO A LOS GEMELOS ASÍ BAUTIZO A SIROSHI, EL LLEVARIA EL APELLIDO DE SU MADRE PRIMERO Y EL DE SU PADRE DESPUES, INUMUTA QUERIA UNA NIÑA POR LO TANTO LE PUSO SU APELLIDO PRIMERO Y EL DE NONON DESPUES. AMBOS QUEDARON CONFORMES CON LA DECISIÓN. SI CREEN QUE ESO ES MUY TRILLADO O CONFUSO AGAMENLO SABER, PERO PARA MI ESO ES GENIAL YAY.**


	4. Capitulo 4: Ciudad abandonada

Capitulo 4: Cuidad abandonada.

El ascensor bajo hasta el ultimo piso, los muchachos salieron y se colocaron a cubierto esperando el ataque de cualquier bestia, reitsuki saco su comunicador para saber donde estaba su objetivo, el monitor señalaba que al norte unos 30 metros estaba el maletín que debían buscar, dio unas señales de mano a sus amigos y empezaron a moverse cuidadosamente avanzando por una especie de carretera en medio de esa ciudad abandonada, había casas y edificios destruidos, era obvio que no podía haber un humano en ese lugar, pero ellos sentían como si alguien los perseguí y eso los erizaba un poco.

**Reitsuki**: tranquilos chicos, manténganse juntos y disparen a cualquier cosa que se loes acerque con intención de herirlos.

Reitsuki llevaba su M16 en sus manos pues la espada solo la usaría en caso de enfrentarse a una gran cantidad de enemigos, todos avanzaban en silencio y con cautela. En cuestión de unos minutos llegaron al centro de la ciudad, había un maletín cerca de un viejo obelisco, uri tomo el maletín y regreso a la formación, reitsuki se comunico con mikisugi para indicar que tenían el paquete.

**Reitsuki**: Mikisugi sensei tenemos el paquete nos dirigiremos al punto de extracción.

**Mikisugi**: Bien hecho, les envío las coordenas para que tomen el ascensor de salida, tengan cuidado.

**Reitsuki**: bien parece que eso es todo, tengo las coordenadas, salgamos de aquí.

**Riuki**: lamento interrumpirte pero hay un problema *mirando su transmisor*

**Uri**: que sucede preciosa, ¿tienes miedo?

**Riuki**: peor que eso, un grupo se acerca hacia nosotros, y son demasiados *voz de pánico*

**Reitsuki**: ¡todos al suelo, posición de ataque ahora!

Rápidamente todos su colocaron a cubierto y apuntaron sus armas en dirección de donde venían sal bestias, todos estaban listos para abrir fuego. De entre la penumbra apareció un lobo pequeño de color blanco, miro los chicos y emitió un aullido, luego de su lomo salieron unas patas gigantes y su hocico se partió en 3 dejando ver unos tentáculos, luego se abalanzo contra ellos. _ ¡FUEGO! Grito reitsuki, y todos empezaron a dispararle a la bestia quien había muerto y detrás de ellos aparecieron mas y mas de ellas, parecía ser una manada de bestias que solo quería matarlos.

**Reitsuki**: jeina, usa tus explosivos para poder retirarnos.

**Jeina**: si *sacando unos explosivos de su cinturón* ¡a cubierto!

Jeina arrojo sus mini granadas y estas explotaron, haciendo que las bestias se desmembraran y que se incineraran.

**Reitsuki**: vámonos ya, ya, ya.

Todos se retiraron y corrieron en dirección al ascensor de salida, corrían y disparaban para mantener a raya a los monstruos, a punto de llegar al ascensor, de repente 3 merodeadores aparecieron, estas criaturas parecían ser una mescla de lobos y leopardos, grandes fauces y unos ojos felinos, tenían grandes garras y eran enormes. El escuadrón estaba rodeado y aparentemente no podían hacer nada, hasta que reitsuki reacciono.

**Reitsuki**: uri prepárate, tu y yo vamos a encargarnos de esos merodeadores.

**Uri**: de acuerdo *activando sus cuchillas*

**Reitsuki**: jeina, riuki y siroshi, mantengan a raya a los demás, mantengan la posición.

**Jeina**, **riuki, siroshi**: de acuerdo.

**Reitsuki**: malditas bestias, me bañare con su sangre, son lo peor que existe en este mundo *desenfundando a bakuzan* juro que los aniquilare. AL ATAQUE

**Uri**: ¡ya era hora!

Ambos se abalanzaron contra las bestias quienes tenían una fuerza increíble, pero uri y reitsuki eran veloces y esquivaban los ataques con éxito. En un movimiento rápido uri corto el cuello de una de los merodeadores y con su otra garra perforo el corazón del merodeador, reitsuki bloqueaba los ataques del merodeador y lo empujaba violentamente, este se abalanzo con las fauces abiertas y reitsuki lo perforo con su espada, clavándola en su hocico y penetrando hasta detrás de la cabeza.

Mientras tanto los demás seguían disparando a la marejada de lobos que se venían sobre ellos, jeina tenia el arma mas poderosa pero se estaba quedando sin balas rápidamente, y en el momento en que su ultimo cargador quedo vacio, un lobo salto sobre ella haciendo que ella gritara, pero en el ultimo momento, riuki bloqueo el ataque con sus brazos robóticos y perforo el cuerpo del animal.

**Riuki**: ¿estas bien?

**Jeina**: Si pero estoy sin munición

**Siroshi**: *disparando* toma una de mis dagas

**Jeina**: *sosteniendo la daga* gracias

Así ella se reincorporo y apuñalaba a cuanto lobo se le acercara, siroshi y riuki tenían esos cargadores especiales así que no se tenían que preocupar por su munición. Mientras tanto reitsuki y uri se ponían de frente a el ultimo merodeador, este era mas grande y su cuerpo parecía estar cubierto de huesos, como una especie de armadura ósea, así que uri se lanzo al ataque tratando de matarlo pero sus ataques eran inútiles porque la armadura ósea era muy gruesa, reitsuki empuño su espada y trato de hacer un corte mortal, pero la bestia lo arrojo como un trapo sobre el suelo, el se levanto algo adolorido pero luego tubo una idea de cómo derrotar a ese monstruo.

**Reitsuki**: *poniéndose de pie* oye uri, ¿tienes tus dardos?

**Uri**: claro, nunca los dejo.

**Reitsuki**: excelente, escucha quiero que trates de hacer un corte profundo en su pecho, luego yo atacare ese mismo punto y al final lánzale un dardo.

**Uri**: como ordenes amigo, aquí voy *saltando sobre el pecho del merodeador*

La bestia trato de golpearlo pero fallo, uri dio tres cortes con toda su fuerza sobre la bestia, como resultado de esto logro hacer una especie de canal entre la armadura ósea del monstruo. -listo grito uri retrocediendo.

**Reitsuki**: muy bien aquí voy ¡Mueree! *dando 3 cortes sobre el mismo punto*

La armadura quedo muy dañada en ese punto y reitsuki retrocedió lo más rápido posible, como resultado de esto la bestia se abalanzo a gran velocidad sobre ellos.

**Reitsuki**: ahora, ¡hazlo!

**Uri**: ¡dardo va! ¡Ha cubierto! *lanzando el dardo*

El dardo impacto en ese punto clave provocando una gran explosión y tumbando a la bestia hasta quedar boca arriba, la sangre los salpico, parecía que el pecho había quedado expuesto, en ese momento reitsuki le hizo una señal a uri, por lo que ambos se abalanzaron juntos sobre el pecho descubierto de la bestia y lo apuñalaron violentamente, la sangre brotaba en cantidades y el pecho se ilumino, parecía que al perforar el corazón habían detenido y neutralizado la a las fibras vivas de combate del hibrido.

**Uri**: buena esa amigo.

**Reitsuki**: festejemos luego, oigan chicos la salida esta libre salgamos de aquí.

**Jeina**: si, vamos chicos.

**Siroshi**: en marcha *disparando mientras corre*

**Ruiki**: muy bien aquí les dejo un regalito *los brazos robóticos se transforman en lanza granadas* váyanse al infierno bestias *descargando granadas sobre ellas*

Se formo una explosión enorme que calcino a todas las alimañas que quedaban, los cuatro corrieron y entraron al ascensor con el maletín en mano. Subieron hasta el primer piso donde estaba mikisugi con un grupo de médicos para atenderlos, los jóvenes salieron del ascensor cubierto de sangre y polvo pero a salvo después de todo, pero esa misión sin duda alguna fue agotadora.

**Reitsuki**: *saliendo del elevador* misión cumplida señor, objetivo asegurado.

**Uri**: aquí esta el maletín señor *entregándoselo*

**Mikisugi**: bien hecho tropas, su misión solo les tomo 30 minutos, excelente. Uri y reitsuki, buena estrategia, siroshi buen trabajo en darle un arma auxiliar a jeina, riuki excelente forma de cubrir una retirada, jeina la próxima vez elige una arma de emergencia, de acuerdo *amable sonrisa*

**Jeina**: perdón mikisugi senei. *cara triste*

**Mikisugi**: de acuerdo, eso es todo por hoy vallan a la ducha y luego a sus barracas después de eso pueden retirarse. ¡ROMPAN FILAS!

**Todos**: ¡GRACIAS SEÑOR, SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!

Toda la pandilla salió del edificio, estaban exhaustos, eso sin duda alguna había sido peor que cualquier otro entrenamiento anterior. Todos entraron alas duchas se quitaron su ropa y la metieron en unas lavadoras, todos tomaron toallas y se fueron a bañar, era común que los chicos y las chicas se bañaran juntos, después de todo ya no había perjuicio alguno y eso era considerado normal, claro que uri se ponía muy sonrojado al ver a riuki desnuda, al igual ella al ver la figura musculosa de uri pero lo disimulaban con insultos o con alguna evasión de mirada.

**Reitsuki**: carajo, ese maldito me corto el pecho *observando su herida*

**Jeina**: oh, reitsuki san, ¿estas bien? *acercándose para observar la herida*

**Reitsuki**: s-si no es nada *leve sonrojo* estaré bien jeina

**Uri**: deberías ir a la enfermería, yo tuve suerte casi me rompe el brazo esa maldita bestia.

**Riuki**: jum, es porque actúas y reaccionas como un mono, debiste ser mas prudente a la hora de atacar.

**Siroshi**: oh, ¿estas preocupada por uri hermana?

**Riuki**: *le lanza el jabon* c-cállate enano, no es eso *sonrojada*

**Uri**: tranquila cariño, se que te preocupas por mi, pero estoy bien *risa burlona*

**Riuki**: c-cállate mono presuntuoso *enfrente de el*

**Uri**: serpiente presumida *cara a cara con ella*

**Riuki**: ¡mono de montaña!

**Uri**: ¡serpiente venenosa!

**Ambos**: aagghhrr

**Reitsuki**: bueno, ya bésense y cállense jajaja

**Siroshi**: no lo harán, son muy orgullosos jajaja

Ambos dieron un arendon y se voltearon dándose la espalda, pero era evidente el sonrojo entre ambos.

**Jeina**: oh, reitsiki san, tu herida esta sangrando, si quieres le puedo pedir a mi abuelo que te cure. El es un famoso medico clandestino y ayudo mucho durante la gran guerra *sonriéndole mientras le habla*

**Reitsuki**: naa, tranquila jeina estaré bien, solo me untare algo de espray cicatrizante y alcohol.

Todos salieron de la ducha y recogieron su ropa de las lavadoras, estaba limpia y seca por lo que se vistieron y se fueron a las barraca, ahí todos empacaron sus cosas y se retiraron de la academia, caminaron por el parque comentando lo que podría pasar mañana, y sobre lo difícil y sorprendente que fue la misión de hoy. Después de caminar unos 20 minutos los gemelos siroshi y riuki tomaron otra dirección para ir a su casa, otros 10 minutos después uri se despidió, quería ir a ver su programa favorito y relajarse en su casa, jeina y reitsuki siguieron caminando y sorpresivamente apareció Mako la mama de jeina con el auto, parece que ella venia del supermercado, ella le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso a su amigo reitsuki y se fue.

Reitsuki llego ala mansión estaba exhausto y quería comer algo para luego dormir, camino hacia su cuarto, se quito la ropa y se puso algo mas cómodo, una camisola blanca, y un short negro, luego bajo al comedor y saludo a soroi.

**Soroi**: oh, ya regreso amo Reitsuki *reverencia* ¿desea algo de comer?

**Reitsuki**: ah, hola soroi, la verdad si, tengo mucha hambre, ¿me puedes preparar esa lasaña que tanto me gusta?

**Soroi**: *sonriendo* como ordene amo reitsuki, su lasaña especial estará lista en unos momentos *abandona el comedor*

**Reitsuki**: oh espera, ¿donde esta ryuko?

**Soroi**: lady ryuko esta en el despacho, ah estado muy ocupada *sigue caminando*

**Reitsuki**: jum, que raro, bueno creo que iré a saludarla *mejías rosadas*

Reitsuki camino hacia el despacho, toco la puerta pero nadie le contesto, por lo que tuvo que entrar, parecía que no había nadie, hasta que miro a ryuko que aparentemente se había quedado dormida en el escritorio, tenia puesta una camisola blanca, y la parte superior de reunketsu estaba colgada en una percha con los ojos cerrados. Ryuko se había quedado dormida revisando cosas de el ejercito y de los exterminadores, reitsuki reviso los papeles, pero en el escritorio había una foto, el la agarro y observo, ¡era ryuko! Aparentemente cuando ella era una adolescente y llevaba puesto un traje de marinera, el no sabia que ese traje era senketsu, pero admiro la foto por un buen tiempo hasta que emitió cierto comentario.

**Reitsuki**: Vaya siempre has sido hermosa ryuko-kun *sonrojado*

**Reunketsu**: ¡valla que lo es!

**Reitsuki**: ¿ugh? Quien dijo eso (dando un salto por el susto)

**Reunketsu**: aquí en la percha genio

**Reitsuki**: oh, eres el kamui de ryuko, pensé que solo podías hablar con ella.

**Reunketsu**: puedo comunicarme con quien yo quiera, a diferencia de senketsu.

**Reitsuki**: ¿senketsu? ¿Que es eso?

**Reunketsu**: es el uniforme de marinera que esta en la foto.

**Reitsuki**: oh, el también era un ¿kamui? ¿Y que le paso?

**Reunketsu**: *cerrando los ojos* murió en la gran guerra, el era el amigo mas cercano que tuvo, a pesar de que ella y yo hemos estado juntos durante mucho tiempo, puedo sentir como extraña a senketsu. Su unión era mas fuerte que la que yo tengo con ella.

**Reitsuki**: ¿pero por que dices eso?

**Reunketsu**: puedo saberlo por el sabor de su sangre, y por que en sus pensamientos aun lo extraña.

**Reitsuki**: ¿puedes saber todo eso con solo ser vestido por ella? wow ustedes si que están unidos.

**Reunketsu**: no tanto como yo quisiera *mirada triste* parece que vivo a la sombra de senketsu.

**Reitsuki**: vaya que eres un uniforme muy sentimental *frotado a reunketsu* pero ten paciencia se que ella pronto de aceptara *sonriendo*

**Reunketsu**: gracias por tus palabras. Tú también ten paciencia con ella.

**Reitsuki**: ¿ugh? de que hablas. *leve sonrojo*

**Reunketsu**: te diré algo, tú en serio le gustas a ryuko, pero es muy testaruda como para aceptarlo, ayer que la abrasaste se puso muy sonrojada, en realidad ella espera que tú des el primer paso.

**Reitsuki**: *mas sonrojado* ¿d-de verdad? Pero es que soy muy tímido, y la verdad no se meda mucho el romanticismo

**Reunketsu**: bien, esta es tu oportunidad, despiértala, ella ha estado esperando que volvieras de la academia solo para platicar contigo, buena suerte *cerrando los ojos*

**Reitsuki**: valla consejos de amor del uniforme de ryuko… si que ah sido un día intenso.

Reitsuki puso la foto en su lugar y cuidadosamente despertó a ryuko, ella estaba muy dormilona, lo saludo preguntándole como le había ido, y el le contesto que bien, ella se levanto de la silla pero había olvidado que se había quitado la parte superior de reunketsu, así que se puso muy apenada, reitsuki se sonrojo mucho, jamás había visto sin su uniforme a ryuko quien tenia una figura infartarte y pocas gotas de sangre salieron de la nariz de reitsuki.

**Ryuko**: perdóname, que vergüenza contigo *sonrojada*

**Reitsuki**: n-no hay problema, t-tienes una linda figura ryuko-kun. *sonriendo pero sonrojado*

**Ryuko**: colocándose la parte superior de reunketsu. C-creo que deberíamos ir a cenar.

**Reitsuki**: s-si claro soroi me esta preparando su lasaña especial, creo que debe estar lista.

Ambos salieron del despacho con la cara sonrojada y se dirigieron al comedor donde soroi esta poniendo la mesa, ambos se sentaron y soroi procedió a servirle la lasaña a reitsuki, ryuko pidió un poco de sopa de pollo. Ambos comenzaron a cenar, en eso ryuko le pregunto que fue lo que hizo en la academia.

**Reitsuki**: bueno para iniciar nuestro instructor será el mismísimo Aikuro Mikisugi y el entrenamiento será de 10 días, el día final tendremos una misión especial, y si aprobamos seremos oficialmente exterminadores.

**Ryuko**: *frunciendo el ceño* ash ¿ese mikisugi? Y ¿porque tan pronto? se supone que el entrenamiento dura 5 meses.

**Reitsuki**: tu debes de saber por que *comiendo un poco de lasaña* ha habido muchas bajas en esta guerra contra esas cosas.

**Ryuko**: *mirada triste* si, y por eso necesitan a cualquiera para rellenar las filas. Pero tu aun estas muy joven.

**Reitsuki**: no te preocupes, ya tuvimos nuestro primer enfrentamiento hoy, los chicos tuvieron miedo pero salimos ilesos.

**Ryuko**: no me digas que ¿ese maldito te lanzo a combatir en esa ciudad?

**Reitsuki**: a si, esa ciudad abandonada, ¿la conoces?

**Ryuko**: tss, claro que si, muchos han muerto ahí por no dar la talla

**Reitsuki**: *terminando de comer* no te preocupes mientras tenga a mi bakuzan nada me pasara. *levantándose de la mesa*

**Ryuko**: *termina de comer y se levanta de la mesa* solo ten cuidado por favor, no quiero que nada te pase *sonrojada*

**Reitsuki**: tranquila, nada me pasara *sonriéndole* ahora debo dormir mañana voy a madrugar.

**Ryuko**: esta bien buenas noches reitsuki.

Reunketsu: hey tonto ¿no le darás un abrazo?, solo tu puedes oírme así que no te preocupes.

**Reitsuki**: jum, *dando la media vuelta y dándole una cariñoso abrazo* que tengas dulces sueños ryuko-kun.

**Reunketsu**: eso esta mejor chico.

**Ryuko**: *sonrojada pero responde al abrazo* i-igualmente reitsuki.

Reitsuki subió a su cuarto y se fue a dormir, ryuko realmente no se esperaba eso y la verdad en cierto modo lo disfruto, el chico que le gustaba aunque ella no lo admitiera, estaba dando el primer paso.

**Reunketsu**: vaya, tu sangre esta caliente, ¿esperabas eso?

**Ryuko**: la verdad no, eso fue muy lindo de su parte, es como si me hubiera leído la mente *riendo tontamente*

**Reunketsu**: si, casi como si hubiera leído tu mente.

**¿QUE ONDA? QUE LES PARECIO ESTO EH, ACCIÓN DE CALIDAD PARA TODOS USTEDES, LA ESCENA DE LA DUCHA ES MUY POCO COMUN ÓSEA 5 JÓVENES DESNUDOS COMO SI NADA, PERO EN EL MUNDO DE KILL LA KILL TODO ES POSIBLE JAJAJA, NO SE PREOCUPEN SEGUIRE COLOCANDO MAS PELEAS ENTRE URI Y RIUKI XD, EN CUANTO A RYUKO Y REITSUKI PUES SERA MAS O MENOS LO MISMO, ELLA SIEMPRE SE SONROJA POR NADA PERO ASÍ ES ELLA, Y NUESTRO NUEVO AMIGO REUNKETSU QUE RESULTO SER UN CUPIDO JAJAJA, EL PUEDE COMUNICARSE CON QUIEN SEA A DIFERENCIA DE SENKETSU, ESTO ES GRACIAS A LA TECNOLOGIA AVANZADA DE ESTE MUNDO, SI SE PREGUNTAN COMO ESQUE SE QUITO LA PARTE SUPERIOR DE REUNKETSU, PUES SIMPLE: EL DISEÑO DE REUNKETSU LLEVA UNAS CORREAS DE SOPORTE, PARA ENTENDER MEJOR MI PUNTO VEAN EL COMIENZO DEL CAPITULO 22 AHÍ ES DONDE SENKETSU SE PARTE EN DOS Y LUEGO SE VUELVE A CONECTAR, MAS O MENOS ES LO MISMO.**


	5. capitulo 5: Fibras vivas de combate

Capitulo 5: Fibras vivas de combate

Era el segundo día de entrenamiento reitsuki despertó se ducho, se vistió y bajo a desayunar ya que ayer no comió un carajo y sufrió hambre durante la misión así que antes de irse comería algo, y para poder desayunar se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al comedor, ahí estaba soroi, quien le saludo cordialmente, reitsuki le pidió huevos revueltos con pan suave, tocino, salchichas y un gran vaso de jugo de naranja, soroi fue a la cocina para prepararle su desayuno. Un momento después apareció ryuko quien llevaba un pijama de conejo. Si esto suena raro es debido a que mako se la regalo y claro uno no le puede decir que no a ella y mas cuando pone esa cara de cachorrito. Soroi apareció y le sirvió el desayuno a reitsuki, para ryuko le llevo una taza de café y unas tostadas

**Reitsuki**: oh, ¡ohiyo ryuko kun! ¿Dormiste bien?

**Ryuko**: *bostezando y frotando sus ojos* ohiyo reitsuki, si dormí bien pero quisiera seguir durmiendo, no me gusta levantarme temprano.

**Reitsuki**: me gusta tu pijama, déjame adivinar ¿un obsequio de mako?

**Ryuko**: ¿ugh? A si, a ella le gusta regalarme ropa pero con tanto que debo hacer solo la pijama me pongo. Jajaja

**Reitsuki**: ahora que lo recuerdo solo te eh visto usando a reunketsu Hablando de el ¿donde lo dejaste?

**Ryuko**: *bebiendo café* están lavándolo, puede que suene raro pero le gusta que lo bañen.

**Reitsuki**: no, no es tan raro a cualquiera le gustaría que lo bañaran jajaja *dando el ultimo bocado* bien ahora que desayune estoy listo para irme, quien sabe lo que nos espera hoy.

**Ryuko**: esta bien, cuídate mucho y si mikisugi te fastidia solo dímelo y me encargare de el *sonrisa malvada*

**Reitsuki**: tranquila es muy bueno con nosotros, hasta sabe como tratar a jeina.

**Ryuko**: ¡oh! ahora que la mencionas salúdamela mucho y dile que me perdone por no irla a visitar.

**Reitsuki**: de acuerdo me tengo que ir *dándole un beso en la mejía* adiós ryuko.

Reitsuki se marcho de la mansión y partió con dirección a la academia, y como era de esperarse dejo a ryuko sonrojada, claro esa chica se sonrojaba por cualquier cosa pero a pesar de sus sonrojos ella lo disfrutaba aunque ella tan tercamente no lo aceptaba fácilmente.

Reitsuki caminaba cerca del parque y ahí encontró a jeina que naturalmente se le lanzo como un torpedo humano, solo que esta vez el la pudo maniobrar para que ella no lo tirara al suelo. A pocos momentos aparecieron siroshi y riuki, parecían zombis por que todos habían madrugado mas de lo normal, ellos comenzaron a caminar y mas adelante venia uri quien saludo a todos a excepción de a riuki a ella la recibió con una dosis diaria de insultos, pero era normal.

Todos llegaron a la academia y pasaron directo a sus barracas, para esperar a mikisugi para saber que misión tendrían hoy. El instructor entro y todos ellos se pusieron firmes en señal de respeto, luego de darles la orden de descanso saco un control remoto, les dijo que se sentaran en el suelo y empezó la proyección de una película.

**Mikisugi**: buen día cadetes, hoy tendrán que saber un poco mas de las fibras vivas de combate y su origen, pocos de ustedes saben exactamente de su origen por ende aquí esta una breve reseña histórica de lo que ocurrió, su conocimiento sobre esto les podría salvar la vida.

Todos se sentaron en el suelo y miraron la proyección, era una especie de documental con tomas de video sobre lo que ocurrió en la gran guerra. Se explico lo que eran las fibras vivas de combate, quien las descubrió, el nacimiento de REVOCS y NUDIST BEACH, la revelación de que ryuko era el arma viviente definitiva para salvar a la tierra, el asalto a la academia honnouji y la destrucción de ragyo, todo esto al mejor estilo de THE HISTORY CHANNEL, los jóvenes quedaron impactados ante tanta información que no sabían, pero quien estaba mas sorprendido era reitsuki, la mujer con la que el tanto coqueteaba y con quien trataba de tener una relación, ¡era un hibrido de fibras vivas de combate! Ahora entendía porque tenía esas viejas tijeras guardadas en el sótano la foto de ese senketsu, y la razón por la que ryuko era tan buena en combate. Satsuki nunca le comento de eso a el, solo le decía que ryuko era una gran guerrera pero jamás le menciono su pasado ni que ragyo era su madre. Todo esto dejo frio a reitsuki.

Terminada la presentación, mikisugi ordeno que se prepararan para una misión de entrenamiento, les ordeno que se fueran al edificio y que estuvieran listos, todos menos reitsuki quien quería algunas respuestas.

**Mikisugi**: ¡recluta ve con tu equipo!

**Reitsuki**: ¿por que? *ocultando su rostro*

**Mikisugi**: ¿ah?

**Reitsuki**: ¿por que mi mama no me comento nada de esto?

**Mikisugi**: ella quería que tuvieras una vida normal, pero resulto imposible, la amenaza sigue latente.

**Reitsuki**: *cerrando sus puños* eso lo entiendo, pero ¿porque nunca me dijo, que ryuko era un monstruo?

**Mikisugi**: ¿que?

**Reitsuki**: *cara de odio* eh estado viviendo a la par de ese monstruo, y ella como si nada, tu como si nada, nadie me decía nada. *gritando* NO ES JUSTO

**Mikisugi**: ¡CADETE MANTEN LA COMPOSTURA!

**Reitsuki** *sacando su espada y apuntándola a la garganta de mikisugi* ¡AL DIABLO LA COMPOSTURA!, SABIA LO QUE LAS FIBRAS VIVAS DE COMBATE ERAN, PERO NUNCA SUPE DE SU ORIGEN, AHORA ME DOY CUENTA DE QUE VIVO CON UN MONSTRUO Y ¿ME DICES QUE ME CALME?

**MIKISUGI**: matoi kun no es un monstruo, es un humano cualquiera, solo que tiene una resistencia extraordinaria, sigue siendo humana a pesar de tener las fibras vivas en su organismo.

**Reitsuki**: *arrojando su espada al suelo* mis padres murieron por culpa de esas bestias, al igual que satsuki, ¿como se que ella no es así?

**Mikisugi**: *colocando sus manos en los hombros de reitsuki* puedes creerme, ella es como nosotros y sin duda alguna se sacrificaría por cualquiera, solo que ella prefiere mantener ese oscuro pasado enterrado.

**Reitsuki**: *respiro agitado* esto cambiara la forma en la que la miro.

**Mikisugi**: no cambies tu forma de ver a ryuko, ella solo quiere tener una vida normal, la tecnología de hoy en día es muy buena, ahora las fibras vivas pueden curar y ser utilizadas para el bien. Estamos a un solo paso de ganar esta guerra y tener paz, por favor tranquilízate.

**Reitsuki**: *tomando un gran respiro* de acuerdo, creo que debo asumir y procesar esta información nueva, lo lamento mikisugi sensei.

**Mikisugi**: *despeinando a reitsuki* no te preocupes chico, ahora ve con tu equipo.

**Reitsuki**: *recogiendo su espada* ¡si señor! Saliendo de la barraca.

**Mikisugi**: todo estará bien chico, pronto gozaremos de una vida normal *hablando con si mismo*

Reitsuki alcanzo a sus amigos y se dirigió al edificio de entrenamiento, todos estaban esperando sus órdenes en el laboratorio. Mikisugi entro y dio orden de que cambiaran la arena, inmediatamente la arena cambio de ser una ciudad abandonada y paso a ser una especie de bosque con arboles, maleza, pantanos y un pequeño lago, también unas jaulas aparecieron y lentamente se abrieron, parece que estaban liberando unas bestias. Mikisugi se volteo y les hablo a los reclutas

**Mikisugi**: muy bien reclutas su misión de hoy es simple, en este bosque hay un hibrido constrictor, su tarea es neutralizarlo y asegurarlo, luego un equipo especial bajara para enjaularlo, mientras lo enjaulan ustedes deben darle cobertura a esos soldados. No entren en combates innecesarios ¿entendieron?

**Todos**: ¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!

**Mikisugi**: excelente, ¡muy bien comiencen!

Todos entraron con su equipo en mano, también llevaban una maleta con el dispositivo especial para capturar a la bestia. El ascensor bajo rápidamente y las puertas se abrieron, el escuadrón salió de este y avanzo cuidadosamente hasta ponerse a cubierto en formación cerrada mientras reitsuki esperaba las coordenadas.

**Reitsuki**: mikisugi san, estamos en posición, esperamos las coordenadas.

**Mikisugi**: ya se las envié, su objetivo se encuentra un una cueva sin salida. Tengan cuidado con los híbridos menores de la zona. Cambio y fuera.

**Reitsuki**: bueno chicos estamos aquí y ya tenemos las coordenadas, en marcha… espera jeina ¿no trajiste tu arma de emergencia?

**Jeina**: ¿arma de emergencia? *recordando* oh si, si traje esta en mi bolsillo *sacando una especie de cuchilla de su bolsillo* es una hacha desplegable hecha de mineral volcánico y fibras vivas de combate, un regalo de mi papa. *sonriendo*

**Reitsuki**: uf, que alivio, bien, en marcha.

Los muchachos avanzaron con cautela hacia su objetivo, avanzaban en silencio y lo único que escuchaban era el sonido de serpientes y gruñidos entre los arboles, también miraban unos ojos rojos entre las hojas, sabían que los estaban siguiendo pero aun así mantuvieron la calma.

**Riuki**: que asco serpientes por doquier *voz asustada*

**Uri**: eeehh, que raro que les tengas miedo, ellas son de tu especie *voz burlona*

**Riuki**: ¡cállate idiota! Esto es serio

**Uri**: jajaja

**Riuki**: ¡te digo que te calles!

**Uri**: ja ja ja

**Reitsuki**: ¡ya cálmense! Sus problemas de pareja los pueden arreglar en la ducha o fuera de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

**Uri**: ¿problemas de pareja? Tss no me hagas reír *sonrojado*

**Reitsuki**: como si yo me llegase a fijar en alguien como el *sonrojada*

**Siroshi**: ¡oh Dios dame fuerzas! *voz tediosa*

**Jeina**: reitsuki san, suenas como todo un líder, al igual que ryuko chan, ¿quien diría que tu tía era tan poderosa?

**Siroshi**: técnicamente no es su tía, solo legalmente pero en si ellos no son familia, son algo así como familia política, corrígeme si me equivoco reitsuki.

**Reitsuki**: estas en lo correcto, no es mi tía, pero la verdad me sorprendí mucho al ver ese documental, es nada mas que la salvadora del mundo, viviendo en mi propia casa.

**Riuki**: pues a mi me parece que era muy temeraria, peleaba casi desnuda, no se si yo haría algo así *riendo tontamente*

**Reitsuki**: *sonrojado* s-semi desnuda, ¿a si? La verdad no me percate

**Jeina**: el documental decía que era para evitar ser consumida por las fibras vivas de combate, pero yo si lo haría y mas con ese atuendo tan lino *riendo*

**Uri**: vaya que tenia un cuerpazo, la verdad que se ah puesto mejor con los años, ¿no crees reitsuki? Jajaja

**Reitsuki**: ¿q-que?

**Siroshi**: nunca eh hablado mucho con ella, solo de ves en cuando mi mama me llevaba a casa e satsuki, solo la saludaba pero no le prestaba mucha importancia, hasta ahora.

**Riuki**: ustedes los hombres me dan asco, que les importa si peleaba desnuda o no, ella tenía sus razones.

**Reitsuki**: ¿podemos dejar de hablar de cómo se mira mi ti- quiero decir ryuko? Me siento incomodo y además recuerden que vivo con ella.

**Siroshi**, **Uri**: jajaja, de acuerdo.

Todos continuaron caminando al menos unos 15 minutos, después se toparon con una especie de cueva, era muy angosta y las paredes eran como rojizas, riuki saco su transmisor para revisar las coordenadas, y en efecto ese era el punto donde debían neutralizar a la bestia. Sacaron entonces de la maleta los tranquilizantes y la red de biofibra.

**Reitsuki**: ¿ahora como la sacaremos de ahí?

**Riuki**: podríamos lanzar unas granadas para asustarla.

**Jeina**: ¿pero eso no atraería a las demás serpientes?

**Siroshi**: tiene razón, mejor usemos las bocinas para aturdirla y hacer que salga.

**Reitsuki**: esta bien, coloquen las bocinas y enciéndanlas.

Sacaron las bocinas y las colocaron en la boca de la cueva, cuando estaban conectadas emitieron un agudo sonido que ellos no podían percibir, el agudo sonido se mantuvo por al menos 5 minutos y de repente escucharon un siseo, algo parecía salir de ahí a gran velocidad.

Luego apareció un gran reptil con piel roja, cuernos y unos enormes colmillos, en su cola llevaba una especie de aguijón, y de su boca caía una baba que al tocar el suelo esta hacia que saliera humo, aparentemente era acido.

Todos apuntaron sus armas hacia el vientre de la bestia y dieron una descarga de disparos, estos atravesaron fácilmente el cuerpo de la bestia, y empezó a brotar mucha sangre y pliegos de piel desgarrada, todos tomaron los dardos tranquilizantes y los lanzaron en la herida abierta, estos se quedaron clavados y la bestia empezó a marearse, en pocos minutos el hibrido quedo inmóvil. Todos sacaron la red especial de fibras vivas y lo echaron encima del hibrido, la aseguraron bien y después montaron un perímetro defensivo. Esto había sido fácil, puesto que se concentraron en un punto especifico y todos juntos la neutralizaron, en lo lejos las pequeñas serpientes empezaban a aparecer, eran como cobras con aletas en su cabeza y también lanzaban acido de sus colmillos, todas ellas empezaron a abalanzarse contra los muchachos.

**Reitsuki**: mikisugi san, tenemos al objetivo, solicitamos extracción.

**Mikisugi**: bien, el equipo esta en camino, mantengan la posición.

**Reitsuki**: de acuerdo *terminando la transmisión* muchachos la caballería viene en camino, mantengamos la posición y matemos algunas serpientes, sin ofender riuki. Jajaja

**Uri**: buena esa reitsuki.

**Riuki**: ¡púdrete!

**Reitsuki**: ¡abran fuego!

Todos empezaron a disparar sus armas, siroshi le presto una uzi a uri para que el disparara, las serpientes eran destrozadas por las balas de anti fibra viva de combate, una tras una las serpientes caían, sin poder avanzar un solo metro, jeina arrojaba sus mini granadas haciendo que trozos de serpiente salieran por el aire, riuki activaba el lanzagranadas de su brazo robótico y las pulverizaba, reitsuki seguía disparando y luego lanzaba algunas granadas con su M16. Mantenían a raya a las bestias quienes no podían avanzar mas, y en vista de ello arrojaban acido con sus colmillos, los muchachos esquivaban el veneno con éxito o de lo contrario una sola gota los quemaría.

Sobre ellos apareció un helicóptero y empezó a aterrizar, el helicóptero traía soldados y una jaula gigante, riuki hablo con el capitán del pelotón y le explico que el hibrido estaba sedado y solo tenia unos cuantos disparos no letales. Los soldados montaron un perímetro mientras los científicos metían al reptil gigante en la jaula. Reitsuki y jeina se habían quedado sin munición, por lo que reitsuki saco su arma y empezó a matar a las serpientes, jeina saco de su bolsillo su arma que se volvió una especie de hacha de dos filos gigante, ella con una sola abanicada cortaba y desmembraba a esos monstruos, ambos trataban de mantenerse alejados del acido venenoso.

**Capitán**: la bestia esta asegurada, larguémonos de aquí.

**Reitsuki**: ya oyeron muchachos, ¡al helicóptero de inmediato! Jeina riuki, déjenle unos regalitos a esas bestias

**Riuki**, **jeina**: si *arrojando mini granadas y granadas*

La explosión calcino a los reptiles y dejo un gran cráter llameante, todos subieron al helicóptero y también los soldados auxiliares, el helicóptero se alzo y empezó a tomar rumbo al oeste donde estaba una especie de pista para aterrizar. (Todo esto dentro de el bosque artificial) el helicóptero aterrizo con todo y jaula, los jóvenes salieron ilesos y se bajaron del vehículo, luego caminaron y entraron al salón donde estaba mikisugi.

**Reitsuki**: mikisugi san, objetivo cumplido

**Mikisugi**: excelente trabajo reclutas, casi matan a la bestia pero lograron asegurarla y esta viva al fin y al cabo. Felicidades se están convirtiendo en verdaderos exterminadores.

**Todos**: ¡gracias mikisugi san!

**Mikisugi**: muy bien eso es todo por hoy, ¡ROMPAN FILAS!

**Todos**: ¡SEÑOR SI SEÑOR!

Los jóvenes salieron del edificio muy alegres de haber realizado con éxito la misión, como era de costumbre fueron a las duchas, se asearon y luego recogieron sus cosas en la barraca, luego todos caminaron juntos de regreso a sus hogares, riuki y siroshi por un lado y uri por el otro, hasta quedar solo reitsuki y jeina. Quienes se sentaron en el parque, a jeina la iba a recoger su mama.

**Jeina**: ¡buen trabajo reitsuki san! Eres un buen líder, ¿quieres una croqueta? *sacando de quien sabe donde una caja de croquetas hechas por su mama*

**Reitsuki**: si claro *comiendo una croqueta* umm que deliciosas que están, tu mama hace las mejores croquetas de no se que.

**Jeina**: mi mama aprendió de mi abuela, ella creo estas delicias *comiendo mas croquetas* y pronto aprenderé a hacerlas.

**Reitsuki**: espero que sean tan deliciosas como estas… o casi lo olvido, ryuko te manda saludos, dice que la perdones por no haberte visitado a ti y a tu mama.

**Jeina**: no te preocupes, dile que entiendo perfectamente, mi mama me explica que ryuko chan siempre esta ocupada.

En ese momento Mako aparece con su auto y jeina la saluda, jeina se despide dándole un abrazo de oso a reitsuki y sube al auto, mako saluda a reitsuki y este le contesta cordialmente, luego el auto se va y reitsuki sigue caminando hacia la mansión.

**HOLAAA DE NUEVO, BUENO LA MISION FUE CORTA, PERO NO DESESPEREN LOS SIGUENTES CAPITULOS DARAN UN GIRO INESPERADO, REITSUKI AUN NO TERMINA DE PROCESAR LA VERDAD DE RYUKO, RYUKO DEFINITIVAMENTE TRATARA DE MATAR A MIKISIGI POR SU GRAN BOCOTA PEEEROO LO HECHO, HECHO ESTA. EL TRATARA DE INVESTIGAR MAS SOBRE EL PASADO DE RYUKO, ¿SABEN A QUIEN LE PREGUNTARA? SI ASÍ ES A REUNKETSU, SIGAN PENDIENTES LAS CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS SON BIEN RECIBIDAS. SALUDES**


	6. Capitulo 6: Quiero respuestas

Capitulo 6: Quiero respuestas

Reitsuki finalmente llego a su casa, saludo a soroi, le pregunto si ryuko estaba en casa y el le contesto que no, ella regresaría a eso de las 11 de la noche, así que el ceno y luego se retiro a su cuarto, paso ahí toda la noche, no estaba durmiendo sino esperando a que ryuko volviera, y alas 11 ella regreso, pero reitsuki espero unas 2 horas mas para saber si ella estaba dormida.

Reitsuki entro al cuarto de ryuko con cuidado, en efecto ella estaba dormida, tenia puesta su pijama y en una percha cerca de la cama estaba reunketsu, el con cuidado tomo la percha y salió del cuarto.

Una vez en su cuarto reitsuki coloco a reunketsu en su cama, encendió las luces y lo despertó.

**Reitsuki**: hey reunketsu, despierta.

**Reunketsu**: *lentamente abriendo sus ojos* ¿ugh? ¿Que pasa reitsuki? ¿Por que estas en el cuarto de ryuko?

**Reitsuki**: tu eres quien esta en mi cuarto.

**Reunketsu**: *mirando a su alrededor* ya veo, ¿que es lo que quieres?

**Reitsuki**: ¿conoces a ryuko no? Me dijiste que sabias sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos, así que quiero saber si en verdad ella es 100% humana y no un monstruo.

**Reunketsu**: *lo mira fijamente* pero que dices, ¿de donde sacaste esa idea absurda?

**Reitsuki**: hoy me di cuenta de la verdad de las fibras vivas de combate en la academia, mikisugi nos conto todo, incluyendo la parte en la que ryuko es un hibrido. Ahora dime la verdad.

**Reunketsu**: *cerrando los ojos* no puedo decirte nada.

**Reitsuki**: tch, ¡no agotes mi paciencia y contéstame!

**Reunketsu**: lo que me pides es muy personal, y no puedo decirte nada.

**Reitsuki**: *apuntando a reunketsu con su espada* ¡dime lo que quiero saber o te apuñalare y luego le cortare el cuello a ryuko.!

**Reunketsu**: *mirándolo fijamente* ¡úsame!

**Reitsuki**: ¿q-que?

**Reunketsu**: úsame y así podrás ver por ti mismo todos los recuerdos de ryuko.

**Reitsuki**: ¿como diablos voy a vestirte? Eres un atuendo para mujer.

**Reunketsu**: usa solo mi parte superior, pero quítate la camisa, necesito estar en contacto con tu piel

**Reitsuki**: *guardando su espada* como quieras.

Reitsuki se quito su camisa de dormir y se puso la parte superior de reunketsu, reunketsu le pidió que cerrara los ojos, y así lo hizo el, en pocos momentos reunketsu le enseño toda la vida de ryuko, su niñez, su secundaria, lo poco que ella había pasado junta con su padre, el asesinato de su padre, la llegada a la academia honnouji, el descubrimiento de senketsu, su transformación berseker cuando peleo con Harime Nui, el momento en que ella descubre que era un hibrido y ragyo su madre, también que satsuki era su hermana perdida, cuando junketsu se apodero de ella, el asalto final a la academia, la destrucción de el planeta capullo, la destrucción de ragyo yla muerte de senketsu.

Reitsuki no solo veía atraves de reunketsu los recuerdos de ryuko, también sintió todas las emociones. Cuando termino de recordar reitsuki se quito violentamente a reunketsu y lo arrojo a la cama, tenia una mezcla de emociones, odio, dolor, alegría y rabia, y también felicidad, era obvio que el había visto mas de lo que el quería y no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas.

**Reunketsu**: ¿eso contesta todas sus preguntas?

**Reitsuki**: *secando sus lagrimas y recuperando la compostura* c-claro, la vida de ryuko ah sido un infierno. Me siento mal por haberla juzgado.

**Reunketsu**: ryuko solo quiere ser feliz y tener una vida normal, este conflicto pronto terminara. Ya ha perdido demasiado, a su padre, a senketsu, y a su hermana.

**Reitsuki**: claro, comprendo tu punto, es fácil juzgar cuando no sabes los verdaderos motivos, me siento un imbécil.

**Reunketsu**: no seas tan rudo contigo chico. Solo estabas confundido y asustado.

**Reitsuki**: gracias por tus palabras reunketsu.

Reunketsu: no hay de que chico, ahora llevame de vuelta al cuarto de ryuko, no quiero que te metas en un aprieto.

**Reitsuki**: *sonriendo* de acuerdo, vamos a ponerte en tu percha.

Reitsuki coloco a reunketsu de vuelta a la percha y lo llevo al cuarto de ryuko. El entro cuidadosamente para tratar de no despertarla, pero antes de retirarse miro fijamente a ryuko mientras ella dormía, la observaba con dulzura y solo podía sentir pena por haber dudado y haber pensado mal de ella, se acerco a su cama y acaricio su rostro luego le dio un tierno beso en la mejía y salió del cuarto de ryuko.

Cuando reitsuki entro a su cuarto noto un mensaje en su tableta, abrió el mensaje y era de jeina, le comunicaba que mañana no habría entrenamiento porque los exterminadores estarían ocupados, esto lo supo gracias a que gamagoori trabajaba en nudist beach y logro filtrar esa información. Reitsuki se tumbo en su cama pensando en que haría durante ese día, podría salir con sus amigos a la ciudad, después de todo llevaban un buen rato sin salir… o podía pasar algo de tiempo con ryuko.

**Reitsuki**: *hablando con si mismo* jum, ojala que ryuko tenga el día libre mañana, tal vez ir a ver una película seria buena idea. En fin eso se decidirá mañana.

Reitsuki se acomodo en su cama y se durmió esperando a que amaneciera para hablar con ryuko.

A la mañana siguiente despertó, se enjuago la cara, se lavo los dientes y bajo para desayunar, soroi ya estaba despierto y preparando el café y algunas tostadas. Reitsuki le saludo como siempre, pregunto por ryuko y el le contesto que seguía dormida, esto se debía a que ella tendría todo el día libre, esa era una buena noticia para reitsuki.

Soroi se preparaba para llevar el desayuno al cuarto de ryuko, pero reitsuki prefirió llevarlo el mismo para darle una sorpresa a ella. El entonces tomo la charola y subió al cuarto de ryuko, toco la puerta, ella ya no respondía, así que el entro como si nada y se paro enfrente de la cama de ryuko con la bandeja en manos y la despertó de una manera poco ortodoxa.

**Reitsuki**: ¡BUEN DÍA RYUKO!

**Ryuko**: aaaaaaaahhhhhhh *cayéndose de la cama* ¿que carajos?

**Reunketsu**: ¿pero que…?

**Reitsuki**: ohiyo ryuko kun ¡te traje tu desayuno! *sonriendo*

**Ryuko**: ¿nani? Se supone que soroi es quien hace eso.

**Reitsuki**: eso ya lo se, pero quería ser yo quien te trajera el desayuno. *caminando hacia la cama*

**Ryuko**: *volviendo a la cama* g-gracias, pero no tenias que hacer tanto ruido.

**Reitsuki**: ups, lo lamento *poniendo la bandeja sobre la cama* aquí esta lo que te gusta. Café, jugo, panqueques y huevos.

**Ryuko**: esto se mira delicioso, ¿pero no deberías estar en la academia?

**Reitsuki**: nop, jeina me dijo que gamagoori estará haciéndose cargo de una misión especial junto con mikisugi san, así que por ese motivo no fui, ¿y por ese motivo sigues aquí verdad?

**Ryuko**: wow, me sorprende que jeina sea tan inteligente, no se parece mucho a mako. Y si en efecto es por eso que sigo aquí.

**Reitsuki**: jeina puede ser muy inteligente y capciosa a veces *comiéndose uno de los panqueques*

**Ryuko**: ¡oye eso es mío!

**Reitsuki**: era tuyo, jajaja, ahora apresúrate y báñate.

**Ryuko**: ¿que? ¿Para que quieres que me apresure?

**Reitsuki**: *apartándose de la cama* tu y yo pasaremos el día juntos por primera vez, así que date prisa, hay que aprovechar este día libre.

**Ryuko**: *sonrojada* p-pero no puedo ir de paseo, t-tengo cosas que hacer.

**Reunketsu**: ryuko, no seas tan aburrida ¿oh es que ya te pesan los años?

**Ryuko**: ¡que pesado eres!, claro que no imbécil, es solo que tengo cosas que hacer. *sonrojada*

**Reunketsu**: si sigues así terminaras siendo una vieja solterona. *riéndose*

**Ryuko**: *le lanza la taza con café* cállate, te demostrare que te equivocas, y si dices algo así de nuevo te meteré ala chimenea.

**Reunketsu**: aaahhh, esta caliente, esta caliente, quema, quema.

**Reitsuki**: *observando la rara y divertida escena* creo que mejor me voy antes que me arrojes el jugo encima jajaja.

**Ryuko**: eh, no, no, discúlpame reitsuki son cosas entre reunketsu y yo. *cara apenada*

**Reitsuki**: bien como digas, te esperare en la sala ryuko kun, y reunketsu no la hagas enojar, seria una lastima que te quemaran jajaja. *saliendo de la habitación*

**Reunketsu**: ¡muy gracioso mocoso!

Reitsuki regreso a su cuarto para bañarse, luego se puso una camisa blanca con estampado de cicatrices negras, una pantalón jean azul, un par tenis CONVERRSE rojos, también se puso algo de colonia, cosa que el no hacia a menudo. Después bajo y se tumbo en el sofá de la sala y jugo en su PS3 un rato mientras esperaba a ryuko.

Estaba jugando GOD OF WAR 3, ya lo iba a finalizar pero en ese instante ryuko bajo por las escaleras y estaba llamándolo para decirle que estaba lista, reitsuki guardo su progreso y se levanto del sofá para ver a ryuko, pero lo que vio lo dejo literalmente con la nariz sangrando y muy asombrado.

Ryuko llevaba una playera ajustada de color blanco con franjas amarrillas y con un escote fenomenal, un jean negro azulado ala medida, y unos botines cafés, en su mano derecha llevaba un brazalete con unos pequeños ojos, su cabello suelto y bien peinado, una mescla perfecta entre rayos rojos con su cabello negro y sobre todo esto una crema de vainilla que olía muy bien. Carajo, para tener 34 años no los aparentaba para nada se miraba como una chica de al menos 20 o 25 tenia un cuerpazo bien definido, claro esto debe ser al tiempo entrenando en el gimnasio que ella dedica.

**Reitsuki**: *nosebleed*... ¡R-ryuko!

**Ryuko**: ¿q-que? *sonrojada* ¿no te gusta como me vestí?

**Reitsuki**: ¡s-si me gusta mucho! Quiero decir… te miras fenomenal.

**Ryuko**: *mas sonrojada* g-gracias, eres muy dulce.

**Reitsuki**: d-de nada, pero ¿Qué llevas en la muñeca?

**Ryuko**: oh es reunketsu, puede cambiar de tamaño y lo llevo en caso que suceda algo.

**Reitsuki**: oh, esta bien, bueno ¿nos vamos ryuko kun? *sonrojado*

**Ryuko**: ¡si claro, vamos!

Ambos salieron de la mansión y subieron al auto de ryuko pero esta vez seria reitsuki quien conduciría, porque aparentemente quería consentir a ryuko. El pobre chico estaba tan idiotizado con la figura de ryuko, cada ves que el podía volteaba para verla, claro eso y sumado con sus estúpidas hormonas lo hacían sentir incomodo, sin mencionar que tenia una semi erección. Carajo la peor cosa que te puede pasar en una cita… bueno no era una cita, ¿o si?

Reitsuki se estaciono cerca del cine y bajo del auto, le abrió la puerta a ryuko y te tendió la mano como todo un caballero, ryuko la acepto aunque con un poco de pena.

En el cine se exhibían 3 películas TITANIC 3D, OPERACIÓN MONUMENTO, y EL HEREDERO DEL DIABLO. No era exactamente lo que reitsuki tenia en mente, pero peor era que no hubiera nada que ver.

**Reitsuki**: y… ¿que quieres ver ryuko kun?

**Ryuko**: la verdad no tengo idea, eh visto titanic pero a medias y las otras películas no las conozco.

**Reunketsu**: hey chico, llévala ver titanic, eso es lo que ella quiere.

**Reitsuki**: ¿ugh? De acuerdo.

**Ryuko**: ¿dijiste algo?

**Reitsuki**: veremos titanic, a mi también me gustaría verla toda. *tomando la mano de ryuko*

**Ryuko**: *sonriendo y sonrojada* de acuerdo, me parece buena idea.

Entraron tomados de la mano, el corazón de ryuko latía aceleradamente, y la respiración de reitsuki era rápida, ambos estaban muy nerviosos porque nunca habían demostrado abiertamente este tipo de afecciones y delicadezas.

Ambos miraron la película, era algo vieja pero los efectos en 3D la hacían muy interesante, reitsuki y ryuko miraban con curiosidad la pantalla y estaban cautivados por la trama. En las escenas de romance ryuko lentamente se recostaba sobre reitsuki, el pobre chico parece que iba a sufrir un maldito paro cardiaco, pero el mantenía su serenidad a como podía, lentamente reitsuki coloco su brazo alrededor de ryuko, a ella parecía no molestarle y por supuesto que reunketsu le ayudaba para que el no metiera la pata.

Terminada la película ambos salieron muy conmovidos por el final, pero también habían disfrutado el momento tierno en el que ambos prácticamente estuvieron acurrucados.

**Reitsuki**: ¿Qué te pareció la película?

**Ryuko**: muy buena, Leonardo Di Caprio si que hizo un buen papel.

**Reitsuki**: si que actuó fenomenal, si quieres podemos volver otro día, se exhibirá otra película con el como protagonista. Se llama EL LOBO DE WALLSTREET

**Ryuko**: de acuerdo hare espacio en mi agenda para ver la película contigo *sonriendo*

**Reunketsu**: hey chico, parece que ya no me necesitas, ahora haz tu jugada, ella esta muy complacida. *volviendo a su estado de reposo*

**Reitsuki**: *sonriendo* esta bien, esperare a que tengas un espacio para mi jaja, ¿que te parece si vamos por un helado?

**Ryuko**: ¡claro!

Ambos subieron al auto y condujeron hasta el centro comercial, cuando llegaron ambos fueron a una tienda donde vendían unos helados enormes y muy ricos, se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron ambos un banana Split con helado de chocolate, chicle, vainilla jarabe de chocolate y jarabe de mantequilla de mani. Ambos comieron y platicaban cosas inocentes, como cosas graciosas que les había pasado, bromas de sus amigos, incluso ryuko le conto a reitsuki la ves en la que peleo con mako cuando ella fundo su club de pelea. Estaban pasando un gran rato pero reitsuki quería hacerle una pregunta muy importante a ryuko. ¡Así es! el chico le iba a pedir a ryuko que fuera su novia, ¿eso suena raro? Si un poco, ¿a el le importaba? Claro que no. ¿Era normal? Pff en un mundo donde los animales son bestias hibridas peligrosas, una relación entre esos dos seria lo mas normal.

**Reitsuki**: … oh parece que tienes algo de helado en tu mejía, deja que te lo limpie ¿si?

**Ryuko**: o-ok

**Reitsuki**: *limpiando el helado con una servilleta* listo, todo esta bien, que piel mas suave tienes.

**Ryuko**: *sonrojada* gracias eres muy tierno.

**Reitsuki**: y dime, ¿disfrutasteis tu día libre?

**Ryuko**: la verdad si, me eh divertido mucho y me eh relajado como nunca, gracias por todo reitsuki-kun. *sonrojada*

**Reitsuki**: *sonrojado* me alegra escuchar eso, la verdad quería que tuvieras un gran día. Tú y yo nunca pasamos mucho tiempo junto.

**Ryuko**: si tienes razón, es una lastima, pero presiento que tendremos mas tiempo para nosotros. *mirándolo fijamente*

**Reitsuki**: ¿q-que? ¿Tengo algo en mi cara?

**Ryuko**: *riendo tontamente* la verdad si, también tienes algo de helado en tu boca, deja que te lo limpie.

**Reitsuki**: de acuerdo creo que así estaríamos a mano jeje.

Ryuko tomo una servilleta y se acerco mas a el para limpiar el helado de su boca, solo limpio parte del helado y con su lengua lamio el resto. Fue una lamida inocente reitsuki no dijo nada, casi le daba un infarto al pobre chico, pero ryuko no se detuvo ahí, suave y lentamente acerco sus labios a los de reitsuki, hasta finalmente concluir en un tierno pero dulce beso. Reitsuki también correspondió a ryuko, el cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar.

Después de unos 8 segundos ambos se separaron, ryuko estaba roja como un tomate ya que ella lo beso a el, y reitsuki también estaba súper sonrojado, pero ambos estaban sonrientes, no engañaban a nadie, los dos disfrutaron el beso.

**Ryuko**: *sonrojada* creo que ya no tienes helado en tu boca.

**Reitsuki**: *sonrojado* ¿segura? Porque creo que todavía tengo un poco.

**Ryuko**: *riendo tontamente* mejor dime que quieres que lo haga de nuevo.

**Reitsuki**: en realidad esta vez quisiera intentarlo yo, ¿puedo?

**Ryuko**: ¡claro niño bobo!, no me molesta para nada que lo intentes.

Ambos iban a besarse de nuevo cuando un estruendo los interrumpió, luego de esto hubo un pequeño temblor seguido de unos chillidos y gruñidos. La gente empezó a corre desesperada tratando de salir del edificio, ryuko y reitsuki también salieron del centro comercial y lo que vieron fue un montón de cuervos y águilas hibridas gigantes en el cielo, también en el suelo había cientos de merodeadores y colosos. Los colosos parecían ser una especie de elefante gigante, con unos colmillos gigantes y enrollados. Estas bestias estaban destruyendo la ciudad y matando a la gente.

Esto no podía ser posible, ¿como podían entrar en un área segura como la ciudad a plena luz del día? Algo no marchaba bien y ambos podían sentirlo.

**QUE ONDA GENTE, BUENO AHORA LA COSA SE PUSO FEA LOS HÍBRIDOS ESTAN EN LA CIUDAD Y ESTO PINTA MAL PARA NUESTRA PAREJA HEROICA. COMO PUDIERON VER LOS DOS ESTAN PROGRESANDO SATISFACTORIAMENTE, AMBOS YA SE BESARON YAAAAAYYYY, PERO NO ES HORA DE CELEBRAR AHORA HAY QUE DESCUBRIR QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ Y COMO LOGRARON PENETRAR EL PERIMETRO ESTOS HÍBRIDOS.**

**EN CUANTO A LAS PELICULAS, YA QUE ES EL AÑO 2030 SE PODRIA DECIR QUE ERA LA CARTELERA DE CLASICOS JAJAJA, POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN LOL.**

**SIGAN EN SINTONIA PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, AHORA ESTARA ALGO OCUPADO CON LAS IDEAS LOL. Y CON OTRO FANFIC QUE TAMBIEN SERA IMPORTANTE. RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS, SI NECESITO MEJORAR O INCLUIR ALGO, NO PLANEO GANAR UN PREMIO SOLO QUIERO ENTRETENER AL PUBLICO. **


	7. Capitulo 7: La reconquista

Capitulo 7: La Reconquista

**Reitsuki**: ¿mierda pero que hacen en la ciudad?

**Ryuko**: no tengo idea, pero no me quedare mirando como hacen de la suya. ¡Vamos ahora reunketsu!

**Reunketsu**: ¡si!

**Ryuko**: ¡FUSION HUMANO PRENDA, SINCRONIZACION PERFECTA, REUNKETSU!

Ryuko apretó uno de los ojos de reunketsu que estaba en forma de un brazalete, esto hizo que reunketsu la envolviera en un capullo de fibras vivas de combate, ella por un momento quedo desnuda pero luego estaba totalmente cubierta por reunketsu, durante la sincronización, reunketsu se apego a la piel de ryuko, exponía las piernas y muslos de ryuko, la parte baja de reunketsu se convertía en una especie de minifalda corta, su escote se alzaba, los ojos de reunketsu aparecieron en los hombros de ryuko, su cabello se torno de color rojo brillante y negro. Después saco de uno de sus bolsillos una cuchilla diminuta que en unos instantes se convirtió en un sable gigante, ryuko lo separo y ahora eran dos sables gemelos gigantes y de color rojo. Ella estaba lista para combatir a las bestias que estaban por doquier en la ciudad ocasionando destrozos y muertes.

**Ryuko**: ¡reunketsu huracán de la muerte! *transformándose en un modelo volador y con cuchillas en su cuerpo*

**Reitsuki**: mierda no tengo mis armas, las deje en casa. Ryuko hazte cargo de ellos yo me encargare de los civiles.

**Ryuko**: ten cuidado reitsuki. *alzando vuelo*

Reitsuki tomo su celular y llamo a soroi, le pidió que le trajera su equipo de inmediato al centro comercial, pero le dijo que utilizara el camión blindado para que el no sufriera daños mientras estuviera condiciendo.

Reitsuki ayudo a todos los civiles a salir de la zona hacia un lugar seguro, estaba desarmado y solo y además para empeorar todo, un merodeador se estaba acercando. El tomo una escopeta de una patrulla destruida y le disparo a la bestia para distraerla, aunque el sabia que esas balas eran ineficaces. La bestia estaba prácticamente encima de el cuando en ultimo momento el monstruo recibió un disparo en la cabeza la cual exploto por la potencia del proyectil.

Volteo a ver y era uri quien había lanzado un dardo explosivo, el estaba con sus cuchillas desplegadas y cubierto de sangre, parece que el había estado luchando por su cuenta.

**Uri**: oi reitsuki ¿estas bien? *corriendo hacia su posición*

**Reitsuki**: si estoy bien, gracias por la ayuda, ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Uri**: estaba de paseo con unas chicas y me tope con un maldito merodeador, ¿donde esta tu espada?

**Reitsuki**: la olvide en casa, estaba en una cit… quiero decir estaba paseando con ryuko.

**Uri**: ¡oh! ¿Así que en una cita e romeo? No sabía que te gustaran las mayores jajaja.

**Reitsuki**: *le da un puñetazo en la cara* ¡cállate, no es lo que parece! Si sigues así te tumbo los dientes.

**Uri**: *levantándose del suelo* ¡mierda! Solo fue una broma. Además estamos en el mismo equipo idiota.

**Reitsuki**: como sea *sonrojado* dame uno de tus guantes para defenderme.

**Uri**: toma *le entrega un guante* solo ten cuidado con los dardos.

De repente escucharon unos disparos, ellos corrieron hacia el sur siguiendo el sonido de los disparos. Corrieron y vieron que en una tienda que había varios merodeadores tratando de entrar, dentro de la tienda estaba riuki, disparándoles con sus brazos robóticos. Estaba totalmente rodeada y gritaba desesperadamente por ayuda. Uno de los merodeadores logro entrar y se tiro sobre ella, riuki logro empalarlo con una de sus cuchillas robóticas, pero otro también iba sobre ella, uri disparo un dardo y exploto la cabeza de la bestia.

Uri se abalanzo sobre los merodeadores cortando sus gargantas y disparándoles, estaba en trance total sin miedo a ser herido. Se abrió paso hasta llegar a riuki, la cargo sobre sus brazos y salió de la tienda. Reitsuki, trataba torpemente de utilizar el guante pero todos los disparos los herraba y sus cortes eran imprecisos, era lógico, esa arma no era suya y el no estaba acostumbrado. Reitsuki logro espantar a las bestias y cayo tumbado por el cansancio, detrás de el venia riuki y uri.

**Uri**: ¿estas bien riuki?

**Riuki**: si estoy bien pero creo que el maldito me rasguño.

**Uri**: déjame ver. *rasgando la playera de riuki*

**Riuki**: *sonrojada* ¿q-que haces?

**Uri**: necesito ver tu herida. *mirando un ligero corte en el pecho izquierdo de riuki* no es nada, estarás bien, se nota que es superficial.

**Riuki**: entonces creo que sobreviviré.

**Uri**: menos mal estaba preocupado *sonrojado*

**Reitsuki**: lamento interrumpirlos pero aquí viene nuestro transporte.

Una camioneta plateada de aspecto militar apareció de entre el humo y polvo, era soroi quien la conducía, y le traía su espada y su ametralladora a reitsuki. Se parqueo enfrente de ellos y abrió las puertas de atrás. Sorpresivamente apareció jeina con siroshi quienes fueron a la mansión kiryuin, al hablar con soroi y saber lo que ocurría en la ciudad, ellos decidieron ir también. Pero eso no era todo dentro de la camioneta estaba ¡Mako!

**Reitsuki**: s-señora mankanshoku, ¿que hace aquí?

**Mako**: supe que ryuko chan estaba en peligro, así que eh venido a ayudarla.

**Mako** tenía su cabello largo hasta sus hombros, una camisa rosada y un pantalón crema, y un llamativo delantal blanco que decía WORLD BEST MOM. Le entrego su arma a reitsuki y también les dio municiones a los muchachos, vendo la herida de riuki, ella había aprendido primeros auxilios gracia a su papa así que en parte ella era así como un medico improvisado clandestino.

**Reitsuki**: pero señora ¿como va a ayudar a ryuko? Usted no tiene armas o un traje kamui.

**Mako**: *haciendo un discurso de aleluya con muecas y caras raras* ryuko chan es mi mejor amiga, hare lo que sea para protegerla, no importa que yo muera, ryuko chan tendrá mi ayuda, por que soy su mejor amiga y como ryuko chan es mi amiga se que hare cualquier cosa por ella. *sacando un uniforme goku*

**Jeina**: mama, ¿vas a utilizarlo?

**Siroshi**: ¿es ese un viejo uniforme goku?

**Mako**: ¡así es! Iori lo arreglo para mi cumpleaños, no lo eh usado, pero es como andar en bicicleta, nunca lo olvidas. *poniéndose el uniforme* ¡UNIFORME GOKU DE 2 ESTRELLAS, SUPER REFORZADO PARA EL CLUB DE PELEA!

El uniforme se parecía al anterior, excepto que en vez de ser negro, ahora era blanco y mako portaba unas grandes botas de cuero y unos guanteletes con manoplas plateadas que tenía su nombre.

**Todos**: wow, increíble.

**Jeina**: ¡mama! Que bien te vez, el uniforme te queda perfecto. *abrazándola*

**Mako**: gracias hija, si te portas bien un día de estos te lo prestare. *sonriendo*

**Jeina**: siiiii, pero ahora ayudemos a ryuko chan.

**Reitsuki**: jeina tiene razón, chicos y señora mankanshoku vamos a ayudar a ryuko, soroi quédate en la camioneta y activa las defensas.

**Soroi**: Como ordene amo reitsuki *sacando un AK47*

**Reitsuki**: vamos a matar algunas bestias, y a ayudar a ryuko kun *sacando su espada* ¡al ataque todos!

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad.

Ryuko estaba en el aire luchando contra las bestias, se enfrentaba a los cuervos y a las águilas hibridas gigantes, ella con sus sables cortaba las alas y las cabezas de los monstruos que furiosamente se abalanzaban sobre ella, ella los aniquilaba sin problema alguno porque tenía buena movilidad con reunketsu shippu, eran muchas pero sin embargo su habilidad era superior así que en pocos minutos limpio el cielo de todo rastro de los monstruos. Después descendió al suelo para encargarse de los merodeadores y de un coloso. Con sus sables hizo una combinación, los unió por la empuñadura colocando los 2 filos a cada extremo, comenzó a girar su arma como si fuera una sierra gigante y con una propulsión de reunketsu acabo de un tajo con al menos 5 merodeadores, partiéndolos por la mitad y cortándoles la cabeza. Ahora solo tenia en frente al gran coloso, parecía tener un esqueleto externo e color rojo y al menos 6 colmillos, este se lanzo sobre ryuko a toda marcha, arrojándola sobre un edificio y ella lo atravesó totalmente.

Luego la bestia derribo el edificio como si este fuera un castillo de naipes y trato de pisar a ryuko quien lo freno con sus sable doble y luego lo arrojo por un lado, este no callo y volvió a insistir en su frenética estampida, ryuko entonces alzo vuelo y trato de alcanzar la garganta del hibrido, desafortunadamente con su trompa la golpeo violentamente haciendo que ella se estrellara en el suelo.

**Ryuko**: ¡mierda!, que rudo que es, no había visto uno desde que fui a la campaña africana.

**Reunketsu**: deberías utilizar la técnica definitiva par acabar con el de una vez por todas.

**Ryuko**: Tienes razón *juntando ambos sables en uno solo, y ahora transformándose en un gran sable de mandoble* ¡TECNICA DEFINITIVA, FIBRA PERDIDA!

Ryuko se lanzo con toda potencia a la cabeza de la bestia y con un súper ataque corto por la mitad la cabeza de la bestía, fue un corte rápido y su cráneo quedo literalmente partido en 2, su cerebro quedo expuesto y mucha sangre salió de el, lo que quedaba de su cuerpo quedo tendido en el suelo. Ryuko aterrizo exhausta, no solo por el esfuerzo sino por la sangre que reunketsu exigía para poder trabajar efectivamente, aunque estuvieran perfectamente fusionados igual tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo.

**Ryuko**: *arrodillada y respirando rápidamente* bien, ya lo aniquilamos.

**Reunketsu**: si, pero todavía tenemos unos 10 eso sin contar con los merodeadores.

**Ryuko**: *recuperando el aliento* mierda, no podre acabarlos a todos de una puta vez, no resistiré mucho.

Cuando ryuko terminó de decir estas palabras una explosión ocurrió detrás de ella, de entre el polvo aparecio un merodeador, parecía que lo habían arrojado por los aires, y luego varios disparos lo ultimaron. Cuando el polvo y el humo se disipo ryuko observo unas siluetas, era reitsuki con sus amigos y mako. Todos ellos se abrieron paso por la ciudad buscando a ryuko, hasta que por fin la encontraron y corrieron hacia donde ella estaba.

**Mako**: ¡Ryuko chaaaann! *lanzándose sobre ryuko*

**Ryuko**: ¿mako? *Atrapando a mako y poniéndola en el suelo* ¿que estas haciendo aquí? ¿Es ese tu uniforme goku?

**Mako**: si ryuko chan, hemos venido para ayudarte y todos vamos a apoyarte *abrazándola*

**Ryuko**: gracias mako, me alegra que todos hayan venido.

**Reitsuki**: supusimos que ibas a necesitar nuestra ayuda ryuko kun. *sonriéndole*

**Jeina**: ¡ryuko chan que alegría volver a verte! *abrazándola* ¿estas bien no te paso nada?

**Ryuko**: si estoy bien, mírate que linda y grande estas, hace tiempo que no te miraba.

**Jeina**: mama dice que es porque estas ocupada, pero pronto seré una exterminadora y tendré misiones contigo yupiii.

**Ryuko**: jajaja, de acuerdo pero por ahora tenemos que luchar con esos monstruos.

**Uri**: oi siroshi ¿y con ese traje tan revelador obtiene su fuerza? *nosebleed*

**Siroshi**: *nosebleed* s-si así es pero no me imaginaba que ella se gastara ese cuerpazo.

**Reitsuki**: *poniendo sus brazos detrás de sus cabezas* chicos, chicos, si siguen hablando ese tipo de cosas podrían sufrir un accidente, y con accidente me refiero a que romperé sus cuellos *sonrisa falsa*

**Siroshi, uri**: *respiración entrecortada* l-lo sentimos, por favor suéltanos.

**Riuki**: tch eres un degenerado uri, nunca cambiaras. *mirada furiosa*

**Uri**: tranquila solo era un comentario, no te pongas así *guiño*

**Riuki**: …..*sonrojada*

**Ryuko**: ¡bien muchachos prepárense vamos a tener una jornada muy larga!

**Todos**: ¡BIEN, VAMOS POR ELLOS!

**Ryuko**: reitsuki por favor quédate cerca de mi, así me sentiría mas tranquila. *parada en frente de el*

**Reitsuki**: de acuerdo, yo te cubro la espalda *empuñando su bakuzan*

**Ryuko**: como digas bobo, aquí tienes un incentivo por tu valentía *le da un beso en la boca*

**Reitsuki**: *sonrojado*

Ryuko luego volvió a transformarse y voló hacia los colosos restantes, su corazón latía rápidamente y esta vez estaba llena de energía, reitsuki quedo sonrojado pero luego reacciono y corrió detrás de ella atacando a los merodeadores que tenia en frente, el resto de los chicos se quedaron con cara de NANI SORE y muy sorprendidos por lo que habían visto, todos estaban sorprendidos excepto mako y jeina, ellas ya sospechaban algo así, mako se lanzo también contra las bestias al igual que jeina, los demás se recuperaron del trance y también siguieron a reitsuki, todos juntos en el ultimo ataque para recuperar la ciudad y exterminar a esos monstruos de una vez por todas.

**¿HOLA COMO ESTAN?, GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA, VARIAS COSAS HAN SUCEDIDO, ASÍ ES MAKO AHORA USA SU NUEVO UNIFORME GOKU, LOS CHICOS TENDRAN QUE RETOMAR LA CIUDAD, Y LO QUE HAY ENTRE RYUKO Y SATSUKI AHORA ES OFICIAL… EN CIERTO MODO. UNA COSA NO ESTA BIEN AQUÍ, ¿COMO DIABLOS ENTRARON A LA CIUDAD? Y ADEMÁS ¿RECIBIRAN ELLOS APOYO DE NUDIST BEACH?, PORQUE ELIMINAR UN SOLO COLOSO NO ES COSA FACIL.**

**TODO ESTO LO SABRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, Y PRONTO MAS COSAS SERAN REVELADAS PARA NUESTROS AMIGOS QUIENES SERAN ENVUELTOS EN UNA SERIE DE AVENTURAS INIMAGINABLES.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Llega la caballeria

Capitulo 8: Llega la caballería.

Al noreste de de Siberia

5 HORAS ANTES

Una gran cueva, cientos de bestias, osos polares alterados por las fibras vivas de combate, serpientes gigantes, colosos, merodeadores, humanoides y desmembradores todos juntos con sus caras de frente a una especie de cima, observando una extraña silueta que les ordena ir a Rusia para atacar una importante planta nuclear, la silueta macabra ordena a los monstruos que no dejen ningún sobreviviente y que arrasen con todo.

¿Pero quien es? Esta de pie y no es una hibrido cualquiera, tiene una voz burlona y muy terrorífica, cuando camina lo hace con gracia, y su lugar de descanso es una especie de trono adornado con los cuerpos mutilados de miles de personas, soldados, civiles, mujeres y niños. Juguetea con un brazo desmembrado, aparentemente este personaje se alimenta de carne humana y con los restos de sus victimas se divierte.

De entre su boca llena de dientes afilados y con restos de carne humana solo pueden salir unas cuantas palabras.

__ Tokio, Japón… mátenlos a todos… y a ella… MATOI RYUKO… tráiganme su cabeza_

Un gran numero de colosos, merodeadores, águilas hibridas y cuervos se agrupan en el centro de la cueva.

La extraña figura alza su mano en el aire haciendo un movimiento circular, de la nada aparece una especie de portal que desintegra a las bestias y en pocos minutos desaparecen de la vista de aquel extraño ser.

Una manada de lobos y desmembradores caminan y hacen una especie de reverencia ante el extraño ser, aparentemente esperando unas órdenes.

__ se acerca una brigada de humanos, tráiganme de comer ¡AHORA!_

Los lobos lanzan un aullido y los desmembradores un rugido, van con dirección a la salida de la cueva a gran velocidad para obedecer la orden de ese extraño ser.

Aquel ser luego de comer el brazo desmembrado, toma el torso fresco de un soldado ruso, y comienza a morder las viseras de este, mientras comía solo murmuraba una cosa.

__ Maldita perra… te juro que te matare… a ti y a tus asquerosos amigos… jajajajajajaja._

Ciudad de Tokio

5 horas después.

Reitsuki y su equipo estaban rodeando a uno de los colosos, todos juntos le disparaban para herirlo y debilitarlo, mako con un gran salto le propino un golpe con su bate de púas, desfigurando el grueso cráneo del coloso, haciendo que este se desplomara y callera encima de un edificio que vendía ropa.

La ciudad estaba cubierta de humo, todos los civiles habían huido del sitio donde todos estaban combatiendo, ya no había peligro para ellos pero aun así todos estaban aterrados por el sonido de explosiones y disparos que estaban escuchando.

Ryuko terminada de cortar por debajo a uno de los colosos, luego con un impulso lo atravesó, destrozando su corazón hecho de fibras vivas de combate. Prácticamente lo partió en dos gracias a la técnica de reunketsu huracán de la muerte, que la recubría de cuchillas filosas y girando con una velocidad increíble.

Reunketsu: bien hecho ryuko, uno menos faltan 3 más.

Ryuko: eso me alegra, mako y los chicos han sido de gran ayuda, pero aun ay algo que no entiendo.

Reunketsu: ¿ugh? ¿Y que es?

Ryuko: son ideas mías o ¿solo me están atacando a mi?

Reunketsu: a que te refieres, están a tacando a todo el mundo.

Ryuko: no, están atacando a quienes les estorba pero su objetivo aparentemente soy yo.

Reunketsu:… tienes razón, eh notado que te miran con un odio profundo, y es solo contigo, ¿por que será?

Ryuko: no tengo idea, pero mejor será que regrese con mako y los demás para poder eliminar a los que queda. *volando hacia donde esta mako*

Reitsuki y su escuadrón seguían avanzando para matar a las bestias, un pequeño grupo de merodeadores se preparaba para atacarlos, aparentemente eran los últimos que quedaban, jeina descargo lo que le quedaba de municiones sobre el cuerpo de uno de los merodeadores, luego saco su hacha gigante y corto la cabeza de uno e ellos con un gran tajo.

Riuki seguía disparando con sus brazos robóticos a las bestias pero algo sucedió, estaba saliendo humo y había un cortocircuito, ella se los quito inmediatamente para evitar que la hirieran, después los brazos explotaron, aparentemente porque estaban sobrecalentados por el esfuerzo.

Riuki: ¡mierda! ¿Por que ahora?

Siroshi: te dije que esas cosas eran muy peligrosas *entregándole una de sus dagas* quédate cerca de mi.

Riuki: odio cuando tienes razón, cuando salgamos de esta me hare unos nuevos.

Siroshi: deberías optar por otra arma.

Siroshi disparo sus uzis por ultima vez, el también se había quedado sin municiones, así que saco su daga y cargo junto con riuki sobre uno de los merodeadores.

Reitsuki y uri estaban disparando contra el pequeño grupo restante de bestias, pero ambos se quedaron sin balas, reitsuki saco a bakuzan y uri desplego sus cuchillas, todos los chicos ahora estaban en un frenético combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras mako lidiaba con un coloso, ella le rompió las patas de varios golpes, con su bate apunto a la cabeza de este y salió un misil con un dibujo de su cara, la explosión lo pulverizo totalmente, la sangre prácticamente llovía, y su uniforme goku ya no era blanco sino rojo por toda la sangre que tenia encima. Pero algo más sucedió.

Mako: ¿eh quieren mas? Vengan a que tengo para todos ustedes… ¿pero que?

El uniforme de mako empezó a sacar humo a presión y de repente se desgarro horriblemente, dejando a mako casi desnuda, solo tenia su bate en mano pero ya no tenia la fuerza proporcionada por el uniforme.

Ryuko: ¡mako cuidado! *embistiendo a uno de los 3 colosos*

Mako: ¿ryuko chan estas bien?

Ryuko: si yo estoy bien, ¿que le paso a tu uniforme?

Mako: parece que se sobrecargo, hemos estado luchando por al menos cuatro horas seguidas, y la verdad eso es más de lo que hice en la gran desnuda hace varios años.

Ryuko: tienes razón, ese esfuerzo sobre humano hizo que tu uniforme colapsara, ¿donde están los chicos?

Mako: están peleando con lo que queda de los merodeadores, ya no tienen municiones.

Reitsuki y su equipo aniquilaron a todos los merodeadores, ya solo quedaban los 3 colosos que estaban avanzando a paso lento pero aplastante sobre ellos.

Reitsuki: vamos a salir de aquí, regresemos con mako.

Todos regresaron y se reagruparon con ryuko y mako, todos estaban exhaustos y cubiertos de sangre y todavía les hacia falta lidiar con esas bestias.

Reitsuki: que mierda, ya no puedo mas, estoy muy cansado *arrodillado en el suelo*

Riuki: habla por ti, mi herida se abrió de nuevo.

Jeina: mama ¿Qué le paso a tu uniforme?

Mako: se sobrecalentó, ahora estoy indefensa y casi desnuda como ryuko.

Siroshi: *sacando unos cálculos* aun con ryuko de nuestro lado, nuestras posibilidades de sobrevivir son de un 37.6%

Uri: ¡vaya! ¡Gracias por los ánimos! *tono sarcástico*

Ryuko: ustedes ya han hecho demasiado, quédense aquí porque yo me encargare de esto.

Reunketsu: ryuko, debo decirte algo.

Ryuko: ¿Qué sucede?

Reunketsu: tus niveles de sangre son muy bajos, no podre hacer la transformación shippu de nuevo o te desmayaras.

Ryuko: ¿que? Pero si esto nunca nos había pasado.

Reunketsu: pero siento como nuestras fibras vivas de combate están sobrecargadas, un sobre esfuerzo mas y no podre mantener mi forma.

Ryuko entonces recordó lo que paso con senketsu hace años atrás, el no pudo mantener su forma y se convirtió en un monstruo berseker, ella entonces escucho su advertencia y no se transformo, sin embargo igual iba a luchar aunque fuera a pie.

Ryuko: todos escuchen, ataquen a las patas, yo soy la única que puede saltar lo suficiente como para cortar su garganta, mako tu ve a un lugar seguro.

Mako: ¿estarás bien ryuko chan?

Ryuko: *sonriendo* claro que si, ahora vete, yo cuidare de jeina.

Mako: de acuerdo, hija ten mucho cuidado y escucha a ryuko chan *besando su frente*

Jeina: de acuerdo mama, estaré bien, te lo prometo.

Mako: reitsuki san, por favor cuida a mi hija.

Reitsuki: *empuñando su espada* de acuerdo señora mankanshoku.

Mako se fue hasta la camioneta blindada donde estaba soroi, ryuko y reitsuki estaban a de frente a los colosos, los demás están detrás de ellos, se estaban preparando para hacer su ultimo ataque, era todo o nada, tenían que detenerlos a toda costa.

Los colosos cargaron como una estampida furiosa cobre ellos, reitsuki y los demás lanzaron un grito de guerra y corrieron para atacarlos.

Iban a chocar sus armas contra ellos cuando de la nada se escucho un silbido en el cielo, todos se detuvieron y en unos instantes hubo una explosión enorme en los lomos de los colosos, unos helicópteros aparecieron y dispararon misiles, también con sus ametralladoras sobre las bestias.

Unos aviones caza de nudist beach aparecieron y lanzaron misiles sobre estos colosos ocasionando que uno de ellos callera totalmente carbonizado, detrás de la posición de ryuko y reitsuki aparecieron varios tanques y robots DTR, todos al mismo tiempo dispararon sus proyectiles especiales contra las abominables moles que al momento de recibir la fuerte descarga de artillería prácticamente quedaron desmembradas sobre un inmenso charco de sangre y fibras vivas

Todos miraron con alivio y asombro los tanques que al final venían a ayudarlos. De uno de los tanques salió tsumugu, observo al maltrecho escuadrón y a ryuko, encendió un cigarro y dijo.

Tsumugu: *inhalando y luego exhalando el humo del cigarro* ¡llego la caballería!

Ryuko: vaya que te las das de importante ahora *finalizando la sincronización humano-prenda* ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Tsumugu: *bajando del tanque* ¿sabes lo difícil que es movilizar una división de acorazados y un escuadrón de helicópteros con aviones HARRIERS?

Ryuko: tch, puras excusas, pero al menos hicieron algo importante, esas cosas se venían sobre nosotros.

Tsumugu: si ya me di cuenta, pero buen trabajo a todos ustedes, especialmente a tu escuadrón chico, has demostrado ser todo un líder, informare a mikisugi de sus hazañas.

Reitsuki: ¡gracias señor! Solo hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer.

Tsumugu: ahora todos regresemos a la base, necesitaran un baño y atención medica.

Los tanques se quedaron patrullando la ciudad y un pequeño convoy los trasporto de vuelta a la base, donde cosieron la herida de riuki, se asearon y después se reunieron en un salón de conferencia.

Tsumugu comenzó con unos hologramas y explico el repentino ataque.

Ryuko: ¿nos dirás como diablos estos híbridos entraron como si nada en a ciudad?

Tsumugu: ellos fueron tele transportados directamente en el centro de la ciudad.

Reitsuki: ¿q-que? ¿Es eso posible?

Tsumugu: En teoría si, pero es una tecnología muy cara y no todos los países la disponen además el numero de híbridos que vivieron fue exagerado.

Ryuko: entonces ¿de donde diablos vinieron?

Tsumugu: *mostrando un holograma de Rusia* según los reportes de Houka, hubo una gran actividad electromagnética en algún lugar de Siberia, Rusia. Suponemos que de ahí fue de donde salieron, además una brigada expedicionaria fue totalmente exterminada en ese lugar. El presidente ruso mando un ejército a ese punto pero no encontraron nada más que rocas y hielo.

Reitsuki: pero tuvieron que haber salido de algún lado ¿no?

Tsumugu: exacto, últimamente los híbridos han evolucionado de una manera abrumadora, algunos por radiación y otros por la mismas fibras vivas de combate en su cuerpo, pero sospechamos que algún líder, un hibrido madre debe estarlos coordinando.

Riuki: ¿como una abeja reina a sus obreras? *ajustando sus anteojos*

Tsumugu: ¡exacto!

Reitsuki: *golpeando la mesa* ¡bestias hijas de puta! Ahora son bien organizados e inteligentes, esto se esta poniendo peor.

Ryuko: *colocando su mano sobre reitsuki* tranquilízate.

Tsumugu: mikisugi y los 5 de elite están en una misión en el noreste de Vietnam, regresaran el mes que viene, esa zona pronto será erradicada de híbridos. El dejo ordenes de aplicar ley marcial en todo Tokio. Con la gran hazaña de todos ustedes ahora son oficialmente exterminadores. Ya no son reclutas, sus entrenamientos se acabaron y de ahora en adelante son miembros activos del ejército. ¡Felicidades!

Todos sonrieron y estaban felices, no era exactamente una graduación pero ya habían sido ascendidos al rango de exterminadores, era peligroso pero igual era algo que todos querían.

Ryuko: tch, ahora que las cosas están feas ese viejo quiere ascender a todos los reclutas para mandarlos de carne de cañón. Eso es injusto *mirado con enojo a tsumugu*

Tsumugu: te equivocas, tenemos suficientes tropas, pero este escuadrón en especial demostró su valía.

Reitsuki: cálmate ryuko, satsuki quería esto y ahora lo conseguí, no olvides que fue ella quien me entreno.

Ryuko: *tomando un respiro* ok, pero igual estaré cerca de ustedes para ayudarles.

Reitsuki: por mi no hay problema.

Jeina: geniaaallll, ryuko chan será nuestra compañera.

Siroshi: creo que nuestras probabilidades como equipo a aumentado a 200% *anotando en su tableta*

Riuki: esto me podría dar buenos datos para futuras misiones.

Uri: oh, ¿ryuko vendrá con nosotros? Jum, se de alguien que le agrada esta idea. *observando de reojo a reitsuki*

Reitsuki: *sonrojado* cállate imbécil.

Tsumugu: como sea, ahora todos vayan y descansen, se nota que están hechos polvo.

Todos se quedaron en la base militar para descansar un poco en caso de que otro percance sucediera, todos fueron a sus barracas excepto ryuko quien estaba recibiendo un análisis total de su cuerpo, luego se inyecto unos analgésicos para elevar el nivel de glóbulos rojos de su cuerpo y contrarrestar el cansancio extremo que sintió durante el combate.

Reunketsu fue llevado a un laboratorio para darle una limpieza profesional y un mantenimiento total. Ryuko estaba caminando en la pista de aterrizaje de la base, pero algo no estaba bien, ella sentía una angustia, como si alguien la estuviera observando, sentía como si un viejo enemigo hubiera regresado para atormentarla de nuevo

Ryuko: (esta angustia no es normal, algo no esta bien aquí… que ¿sucede?)

**SALUDES QUERIDOS LECTORES QUE LES PARECIO ¿EH? ¿SABEN QUIEN ES ESTE EXTRAÑO ENEMIGO? ¿NO? BUENO MAS ADELANTE LES DARE LA RESPUESTA, PERO ES ALGUIEN QUE SIN DUDA ALGUNA CONOCE A RYUKO, Y ELLA PUEDE SENTIRLO NUESTRO QUERIDO AMIGO REITSUKI YA ES UN EXTERMINADOR FUCK YEAH, Y QUIEN IBA A DECIR QUE MAKO USARIA SU UNIFORME OTRAVES, PERO LASTIMA QUE SE DAÑO U.U**

**COMO SEA ASÍ SON LAS COSAS, ESTOY ALGO ATURDIDO CON OTROS FANFICS QUE ESTOY REDACTANDO, PERO IGUAL SEGUIRE CON ESTA HISTORIA, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, SALUDES Y HASTA LA PROXIMA.**


	9. capitulo 9: Mas malas noticias

Capitulo 9: Mas malas noticias.

Reitsuki caminaba buscando a ryuko quien no había regresado a las barracas, estaba caminando por el hangar y a lo lejos miro a ryuko de pie en medio de la pista, reitsuki se acerco hacia ella para hablarle.

**Reitsuki**: ¿estas bien ryuko?

**Ryuko**: *silencio*

**Reitsuki**: ryuko, te estoy hablando.

**Ryuko**: ¿ah? ¿Que pasa?

**Reitsuki**: ¿estas bien?, te noto preocupada

**Ryuko**: estoy bien, es solo que estoy muy cansada.

**Reitsuki**: ok, solo quiero decirte que ya terminaron de darle mantenimiento a reunketsu, y creo que deberías dormir un poco, así que vamos a las barracas.

**Ryuko**: gracias por decirme, y tienes razón, regresemos

Ambos caminaron juntos de regreso a la barraca. Cuando llegaron todos estaban dormidos en sus camas, era un lugar grande así que había una cama extra, ryuko se recostó en ella al igual que reitsuki en la suya, apagaron sus lámparas y durmieron.

Pero algo no estaba bien con ryuko, ella tenía un mal presentimiento aunque ella trataba de ignorarlo y quería dormir un poco.

Al noreste de Siberia.

El extraño ser se paseaba por su trono con una pierna en sus manos, tenia sangre en su boca y parecía que había terminado de comerla, pues luego la arrojo en una pila de huesos viejos. Su cuerpo estaba distinto en el sobre todo su piel, ya no estaba tan pálida ni demacrada, ahora el extraño ser caminaba con una gracia mas fácilmente, aparentemente comer una cierta cantidad de humanos la ayudaban a regenerarse o rejuvenecer. Se sentó en su trono de huesos y jugando con su cabello blanco murmuro unas palabras.

__ aaahhh, solo un poco mas de carne y estaré bien… puede que hayas matado a mis bestias MATOI KUN… pero créeme esto solo es el comienzo… ahora jugare un poco con tu mente. Jajajajaja._

Entonces el extraño ser saco una especie de cuadro hecho con fibras vivas de combate, este cuadro lentamente empezó a proyectar una imagen. ¡Era ryuko mientras ella dormía! Con uno de sus dedos comenzó a manipular la imagen y dibujo toda especie de cosas horribles, aparentemente para atormentar la mente de ryuko.

__ me divertiré un poco contigo RYUKO KUN, ahora no puedo ir por ti, pero cuando me recupere, me bañare con tu sangre, y matare a tus amigos enfrente de ti. Jajajajaja dulces sueños, jajajaja._

De vuelta en la barraca de la academia.

Ryuko estaba dormida, pero de repente empezó a tener sueños horribles, soñaba que estaba desnuda y atada con fibras vivas de combate, detrás de ella había un resplandor del color de un arco iris, era RAGYO quien empezaba a manosear el cuerpo de ryuko, ella gritaba pero nadie la podía ayudar, en frente de ella apareció HARIME NUI, quien también empezó a abusar de ella, ambas mujeres reían y se burlaban, pero ryuko estaba indefensa y no podía escapar.

Luego ambas mujeres desaparecieron y ahora ryuko estaba sola pero seguía atada, en frente de ella apareció mako quien le estaba sonriendo, ryuko gritaba para que le ayudara, pero mako no se movía, luego nui apareció y decapito a mako haciendo que su cabeza rodara hasta los pies de ryuko. Ella gritaba y maldecía a nui quien solo se reía.

Nui desapareció y ahora era ragyo quien estaba frente a ryuko, estaba completamente desnuda y tenia a reitsuki atado con fibras vivas, ragyo beso a reitsuki y al terminar de besarlo con su uña corto la garganta de reitsuki, el gritaba de dolor y trataba de respirar pero ragyo con su mano mas abría la herida de reitsuki, el se desangro y con su ultimo aliento solo pudo decir unas palabras.

**Reitsuki**: ¿p-porque ryuko… porque no nos salvaste?

Ryuko estaba horrorizada, mako y reitsuki muertos a manos de esas malnacidas, y ella solo observando, ambas mujeres llenas de sangre en sus cuerpos se acercaron a ryuko, ragyo con un impacto fuerte le abrió el pecho a ryuko y saco su corazón brillante de fibras vivas, nui prosiguió a cortar el corazón de ryuko dejándola literalmente con un hueco en el abdomen. Ambas mujeres solo sonreían y luego exclamaron.

**Ragyo**: que estúpida eres hija mía, este corazón nunca debió ser tuyo *sosteniendo el corazón latente de ryuko*

**Nui**: tienes razón ragyo sama, ese regalo no debe ser de ella, creo que lo deberías destruir. *riendo tontamente*

Ragyo entonces apretó fuertemente el corazón de ryuko con tal fuerza que lo destrozo, ryuko perdió todas sus fuerzas, se estaba desmayando y finalmente murió.

Reitsuki escucho los sollozos de ryuko y el corrió hasta la cama de ella, estaba teniendo una pesadilla y parece que no podía despertar, reitsuki le hablaba y trataba de hacer que ella regresara en si hasta que ryuko con lagrimas en sus ojos despertó de tan horrible sueño.

**Reitsuki**: ¡ryuko! ¿Estas bien?

**Ryuko**: *llorando* reitsuki, estas vivo *lo abraza* tuve una pesadilla horrible… soñé que estabas muerto tu y mako… yo no podía hacer nada… estaba indefensa y solo observe la manera tan terrible como morían.

**Reitsuki**: ya cálmate *consolándola* solo fue un mal sueño, sea lo que hayas soñado ya paso.

**Ryuko**: *sollozando* no quiero que les pase nada a ustedes, ni a ti ni a mako, no quiero que mueran.

**Reitsuki**: tranquila, tranquila, nada de eso pasara.

**Ryuko**: *voz nerviosa* por favor quédate conmigo, no quiero estar sola, no quiero.

**Reitsuki**: *recostándose con ella en la cama* esta bien, me quedare contigo, ahora duerme, todo estará bien.

**Ryuko**: *lo abraza* gracias reitsuki kun, solo quédate conmigo.

**Reitsuki**: cálmate *acaricia su cabeza* ahora duerme por favor.

El se quedo con ella y la consoló hasta que se quedo dormida, reitsuki luego después de unas horas también se durmió abrazado con ella, aparentemente ya no tenía más pesadillas. Los demás miembros del escuadrón no escucharon nada de esto porque estaban profundamente dormidos, así que ellos ignoraron la situación.

Los rayos de luz entraban por la ventana de la barraca, ya había salido el sol, lo que significaba que era hora de despertar, ryuko estaba sola en su cama, lo que significaba que reitsuki había madrugado. Cerca de ella estaba reunketsu con una nota.

_"__Me alegra que hayas dormido bien, te traje a reunketsu y un poco de jugo, es mejor que la comida de aquí, estaremos en la sala principal con tsumugu"._

_Reitsuki._

**Ryuko**: (vaya, que lindo fue de su parte, al menos ya no tuve esas horribles pesadillas)

**Reunketsu**: *bostezo y desdoblándose* buen día ryuko, ¿dormiste bien?

**Ryuko**: *bebiendo el jugo* ojala, tuve unas horribles pesadillas.

**Reunketsu**: ¿pesadillas? ¿De que?

**Ryuko**: ellas…

**Reunketsu**: ¿te refieres ah…?

**Ryuko**: si… fue horrible, nunca tuve tanto miedo, pero no se porque ahora me pasa esto.

**Reunketsu**: ¿crees que alguna de ellas hayan sobrevivido?

**Ryuko**: *mirada de horror* ¡ni se te ocurra decir eso! Ellas murieron y eso es todo.

**Reunketsu**: *coloca una de sus mangas en su mano* lo lamento, no quise incomodarte.

**Ryuko**: *sonríe* descuida no es tu culpa, ahora vamos a ver que esta pasando en la sala principal.

Ryuko se ducho y luego se puso a reunketsu, salió de la barraca y se dirigió a la academia, camino hasta el salón donde todos estaban sentados observando lo que aparentemente era una transmisión en vivo. Tsumugu estaba exaltado hablando y dando órdenes.

**Tsumugu**: ¡no! Retírense 200 metros y abran fuego, no los dejen acercarse al reactor.

**Ryuko**: ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

**Tsumugu**: mierda, están atacando una planta nuclear al noreste de Siberia, quieren destruir el reactor a toda costa.

**Ryuko**: ¿QUE?

**Reitsuki**: tsumugu hay que sacar a esos hombres de ahí, la posición es indefendible.

**Tsumugu**: ¡criaturas hijas de puta! De acuerdo, a todos los efectivos salgan de ahí, y díganle a los rusos que abandonen la zona. ¡AHORA!

**Reitsuki**: dormiste bien ryuko *observándola*

**Ryuko**: si, gracias por quedarte conmigo *mejías rosadas*

**Reitsuki**: de nada, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

**Tsumugu**: ..… bien ahora vayan a un perímetro seguro esa explosión será muy potente. *finalizando la transmisión* escuchen tropa, tengo que decirles algo.

**Todos**: ¡señor!

**Tsumugu**: iré Rusia con un ejército para apoyar la situación, lo que significa que ustedes estarán a cargo de la defensa de Tokio en caso de cualquier ataque. *mostrando un mapa virtual* disponemos de un millón de tropas, 20 mil tanques y vehículos blindados, 5 mil aviones de combate, 200 barcos destructores y 1000 helicópteros. Me llevare la mitad de todos los efectivos, ya tengo autorización del presidente ruso.

**Siroshi**: ¿cree que haya una posible invasión aquí en Tokio?

**Tsumugu**: no lo se, pero si esas cosas destruyeron la planta nuclear, no sabemos las consecuencias que eso atraería, tal vez eso los altera molecularmente.

**Riuki**: no sabía que las fibras vivas de combate podían mutar. *anotando en su tableta*

**Ryuko**: si pueden, pero sus efectos son terribles, lo se porque eh estado en varios experimentos con iori y houka.

**Siroshi**: papa nunca nos dijo nada.

**Tsumugu**: porque era secreto *mirando con enojo a ryuko*

**Ryuko**: cálmate tsumugu, de todas formas lo iban a saber.

**Tsumugu**: como sea, iré a preparar mi equipo y a los hombres, así que desde este momento tu reitsuki estarás a cargo y ryuko será tu segunda al mando.

**Reitsuki**: ¡me parece bien! No se preocupe todo estará bien bajo mi mando.

**Ryuko**: oye yo debería estar a cargo, el es muy inexperto.

**Reitsuki**: tranquila ryuko, estaremos bien.

**Jeina**: así es ryuko chan, reitsuki san es un buen líder *haciendo un saludo militar*

**Uri**: además yo estoy para cuidar su apestoso trasero ryuko chan. *pellizcando su mejía*

**Tsumugu**: no se preocupen los 5 de elite regresaran pronto, ahora debo irme, reitsuki y ryuko buena suerte. *abandonando la sala*

En ese mismo instante una transmisión entraba, parecía estar borrosa así que ryuko trato de corregirla para ver más claramente. Finalmente ryuko logro estabilizarla y recibió el mensaje.

Era de parte de iori, decía que la amenaza de híbridos y Vietnam había sido totalmente erradicada y que estaban de camino y posiblemente estarían de regreso en Japón en un mes o tal vez antes.

Estas eran buenas noticias para todos, ellos regresarían con tropas y los 5 de elite también, así podrían estar preparados para cualquier cosa. La pantalla principal se encendió repentinamente y todos observaron una transmisión satelital, una explosión nuclear sucedió, había un gran hongo gigante y la nieve se evaporo totalmente, dejando al descubierto un gran cráter gigante y miles de híbridos acercándose al lugar de explosión aun cuando el suelo seguía verde por la radiación.

**Riuki**: ¡que horror!

**Uri**: esas bestias, siguen llegando aun cuando las demás murieron, deben estar locas.

**Siroshi**: ¡miren! Sus cuerpos están brillando.

**Reitsuki**: mierda, están absorbiendo la radiación restante, y sus cuerpos están siendo afectados.

Los merodeadores aumentaron de tamaño y sus ojos eran verdes, los humanoides comenzaron a desarrollar más brazos, los lobos tenían mas tamaño y tentáculos de sus espaldas, los osos polares híbridos tenían una especie de armadura de huesos de color verde, estos híbridos no se quitaban del lugar y seguían llegando.

**Reitsuki**: golpeando su bakuzan contra el suelo, muy bien amigos ahora estamos a cargo de la protección de la ciudad, siroshi tú encárgate de las defensas costeras, prepara los buques en caso de algunos leviatanes o hidras aparezcan.

**Siroshi**: *saludo militar* como ordenes.

**Reitsuki**: riuki y uri, ustedes se encargaran de los cielos y de las defensas anti aéreas.

**Ambos**: *sonrojados* ¡de acuerdo!

**Reitsuki**: jeina tú encárgate de la división de acorazados, si necesitamos tanques tráelos inmediatamente.

**Jeina**: ok reitsuki san, hare un buen trabajo. *sonriendo*

**Reitsuki**: de acuerdo, yo me encargare de las tropas terrestres y los DTR, ahora vayan, y pongamos a prueba nuestro entrenamiento.

**Todos**: ¡de acuerdo reitsuki san! *abandonando la sala*

Todo el escuadrón salió de la sala hacia sus puestos necesarios, dejando solo a reitsuki y a ryuko, ella aun no había recibido sus órdenes así que por eso ella no abandono la sala.

**Ryuko**: *sentándose en una silla y cruzando las piernas* ¿y yo que voy a hacer eh señor?

**Reitsuki**: *acercándose a ella* tu mi querida ryuko serás mi segunda al mando y por ende también te encargaras de las tropas.

Reitsuki se acerco a ella y se dieron un corto pero lindo y tierno beso, después reitsuki abandono la sala para ponerse a trabajar, dejando a ryuko con un leve sonrojo, ella se levanto de la silla acariciando suavemente sus labios y después abandono la sala para seguir y cumplir cualquier orden de reitsuki.

**HOLAA A TODOS, ¿COMO LA VEN MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES? TSUMUGU SE HA IDO CON UN NUTRIDO EJERCITO, DEJANDO A ESTOS CHICOS AL CUIDADO DE LA CIUDAD, LOS 5 DE ELITE REGRESARAN PRONTO, PERO ¿RESISTIRAN UN MES? LO AVERIGUAREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO :D**

**PARA QUE ENTIENDAN, LOS 5 DE ELITE SON: NONON, HOUKA, UZU, GAMAGOORI, IORI. ESTE ULTIMO FUE AÑADIDO A LA ELITE DESPUES DE LA DESTRUCCION DE RAGYO Y AHORA TIENE UN UNIFORME DE 3 ESTRELLAS.**

**AHORA SI TENGO UN BLOQUEO MENTAL, NO ME SALEN LAS IDEAS. PERO SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO AVER COMO QUEDA, SALUDES.**


	10. capitulo 10: La defensa Pt 1

Capitulo 10: La Defensa Pt 1.

Tsumugu partió con la mitad de los efectivos de Japón hacia Siberia para apoyar el desastre que los híbridos provocaron al destruir el reactor nuclear y absorber la radiación, las tropas rusas estaban siendo oprimidas salvajemente por las bestias quienes parecían estar poseídas, puesto que atacaban sin cesar.

Este partió desde las islas KURIL en una flota de barcos cargando todos los elementos terrestres, en un termino de 1 semana desembarco en YAKUSTSK de ahí siguió su incursión hasta la base militar de de Siberia, ahí el General Gregorov Grovich le dio la bienvenida a tsumugu, después empezaron a hablar de la táctica para derrotar o al menos mantener a raya a las bestias enemigas.

**Tsumugu**: informe de la situación general.

**Gregorov**: como puede ver camarada, los híbridos siguen llegando y están aprovechando la radiación, han aumentado su resistencia y ataque, afortunadamente no hay bestias voladoras, así que poseemos la ventaja de la fuerza aérea.

**Tsumugu**: traje uno porta aviones, estos nos servirán mucho en el ataque, ¿hay alguna noticia de Washington?

**Gregorov**: han dicho que desde Alaska los marines vendrán con los RANGERS y la DELTA FORCE, nos prometieron muchas tropas y recursos. Mongolia y Kazakstán también nos enviaran tropas para la ofensiva, afortunadamente en estos territorios los híbridos fueron eliminados.

**Tsumugu**: *bebiendo un trago de vodka* excelente, podremos sofocar a estas bestias, quien diría que se necesitaran tantas tropas. Como sea, camarada prepare a sus hombres, ¡mañana quemaremos a esas bestias malnacidas!

Tsumugu y el general se dieron un apretón de mano y abandonaron la sala para dirigirse a hablar con sus hombres, ambos plantearon la estrategia y el despiadado contraataque empezaría mañana.

En algún lugar de Siberia.

El extraño ser consumía los cuerpos de los pobres soldados que habían sido asesinados en el salvaje ataque a la planta nuclear, el extraño ser ordeno a un gran numero de híbridos que se desplazaran a Tokio Japón y que asediaran la ciudad hasta reducirla a cenizas, este ser al terminar de dar sus ordenes alzo su mano y un portal de fibras vivas apareció, el gran y masivo grupo de híbridos desapareció y el extraño ser se retiro a una cueva donde tenia lo que aparentemente era una bañera.

La extraña bañera estaba llena de sangre, sangre de los soldados que ella mantenía vivos y después los desangraba para mantener la sangre fresca, al tener la tina llena el extraño ser se metió a la bañera y se restregaba la sangre en todo su cuerpo.

_ _umm, siii, es maravilloso… esta sangre me ayuda, siento como mi cuerpo vuelve a la normalidad, quien diría que necesitaría tantos humanos, jajaja después de todo no resultaron tan inútiles._

El extraño ser comenzó a cambiar, su cuerpo pálido y huesudo se volvió de color blanco y algo rosado, las uñas volvieron a su normalidad, su voz se torno mas femenina, el cabello largo y blanco se volvió corto y color rubio, a la altura de los hombros, de su pecho esquelético aparecieron unos pechos grandes. Finalmente la sangre de la extraña bañera se había consumido y ahora una mujer adulta se ponía en pie.

Esta mujer rubia con grandes pechos y una bella figura camino desnuda por la cueva, de su mano salieron unas fibras vivas y se diseño un atuendo. Este era un vestido de una sola pieza de color anaranjado, tenía un corte que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas y un escote para sus pechos, su cabello cubría su rostro, pero se lo acomodo y se hizo un fleco.

¿Pero quien era este extraño personaje después de todo? Decía conocer a ryuko y la odiaba a muerte. La extraña dama camino a un espejo y se miro fijamente.

_ _Ooohh, steki, steki, me miro maravillosa, oh mi ojo regreso a su normalidad… parece que ragyo sama no pudo regenerarlo pero yo si, de todas formas me dejare este lindo fleco._

Un momento, ¿le faltaba un ojo?... ¿conoció a ragyo? Será posible que este personaje sea… imposible… es ¡HARIME NUI!

**Nui**: gracias a que ragyo sama me absorbió pude sobrevivir, ahora conseguiré mi venganza, estas lindas bestias me ayudaran. *tocando sus pechos delicadamente* ohh se siente tan bien, finalmente me siento regenerada y lista, iré pronto por ti ryuko kun… ummm creo que primero te violare y luego te matare. Oh eso seria tan kawai. *Sentándose en el tenebroso trono y cruzando las piernas* ya lo veras ryuko kun, te matare a ti y a todos jajajaja.

De vuelta en Japón.

1 mes después.

**Ryuko**: ¿Qué es este extraño sentimiento?... algo no esta bien, puedo sentirlo.

**Reunketsu**: ¿sucede algo ryuko?

**Ryuko**: *tocando su corazón* siento una angustia terrible, como si un mal despertara.

**Reunketsu**: ¿a que te refieres?

**Ryuko**: no sabría explicarlo, pero lo mejor es estar alerta. *acariciando su cabello largo*

Ryuko estaba en el patio con reitsuki mientras el daba ordenes a las tropas y los ponía al tanto de la situación actual. Finalmente después de hablarles las tropas se dispersaron y siguieron con sus respectivas tareas.

**Reitsuki**: ¿uh? Que pasa ryuko kun, te veo preocupada.

**Ryuko**: oh no es nada, solo estoy un poco cansada. *bostezando*

**Reitsuki**: *sonriendo* puedes ir a dormir un poco si lo deseas, no tienes que estar aquí si no quieres.

**Ryuko**: *abrazando a reitsuki* quiero estar contigo, no quiero estar sola. *mirándolo a los ojos*

Ambos se miraron por un momento y se besaron, se besaron sin preocupación alguna y con una felicidad notable, se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hasta la sala de transmisiones para ver como estaba la situación en los puestos de los demás miembros de su equipo.

Costas de Japón.

**Siroshi**: ¡apunten esos cañones, quiero a esos malditos leviatanes como sushi!

Un combate en altamar había comenzado, de la nada unos leviatanes, serpientes gigantes con escamas y cuernos, podían lanzar tritones desde sus bocas, estos tritones eran pequeños adefesios que atacaban a lo que fuera que se moviera.

Había 5 leviatanes, todos enormes, en la costa había unos 20 barcos de la flota que quedo en Japón, los barcos disparaban sus baterías y sus ametralladoras contra las bestias, desafortunadamente las bestias evadían los disparos y los pocos que impactaban no eran suficientes para matarles.

**Siroshi**: a todos los marineros, a sus puestos de batallas, esto no es un simulacro. ¡A las armas de inmediato!

Los marineros tomaban sus armas y disparaban contra los tritones que los leviatanes arrojaban sobre las cubiertas, los marineros estaban en una lucha encarnizada, el mismo siroshi empezó a pelear contra estos vástagos, y al mismo tiempo manejaba a la tripulación. El hacia un buen trabajo a pesar de ser solo un chico, pero las tropas lo obedecían y el era bueno en sus estrategias.

Defensas aéreas del perímetro de Tokio.

Uri y riuki estaban en la torre mas alta, ellos se encargaban de la protección aérea de ese perímetro, ahí había misiles SAM 7, ametralladoras Cal.50, cañones FLACK y todo tipo de aeronaves para la defensa, además de varios soldados a su disposición.

**Uri**: ¿Cómo esta tu pecho? Te traje algo de jugo de cereza, se que es tu favorito. *se sienta junto a ella*

**Riuki**: mi herida esta bien, gracias por preguntar, y gracias por el jugo. *sonrojada*

**Uri**: sabes… ahora que estamos solos quisiera decirte algo importante. *bebiendo una cerveza de lata*

**Riuki**: ¿d-de que se trata?

**Uri**: no te odio sabes… en realidad no me gusta pelear contigo *tomando un sorbo de cerveza*

**Riuki**: *traga en seco* ¿e-enserio? Pues… yo tampoco te odio… pero es tu culpa… siempre inicias las peleas.

**Uri**: *la mira fijamente* yo… creo que es la única manera en la que… podemos hablar

**Riuki**: *ocultando su cara por la pena* si quieres hablar con migo, solo tienes que hacerlo… no soy tan mala.

**Uri**: *se acerca a ella* y si quisiera besarte… ¿me dejarías? *sonrojado*

**Riuki**: *lo mira y se sonroja* s-solo con una condición.

**Uri**: si, ¿cual?

**Riuki**: *le da su jugo* bebe algo de esto, odio el olor a cerveza. *ríe tontamente*

Uri bebió un poco de jugo, se acercaron y ambos se iban a dar un beso, pero fueron interrumpidos por la alarma de la base. Ambos reaccionaron y se dirigieron al radar, ahí observaron que un gran numero de objetos no identificados venían con dirección a ellos.

Ambos salieron y vieron un montón de cuervos gigantes, murciélagos híbridos y águilas de la muerte. Todas las bestias caían en picada para atacar a las tropas que se desplazaban a sus estaciones de combate, los disparos no se hicieron esperar y las ametralladoras, cañones y misiles se dispararon contra las bestias que casi oscurecían el cielo.

**Uri**: *desplegando sus cuchillas* iré al la posición norte, tu quédate aquí.

**Riuki**: *sacando un M21que ella misma personalizo* de acuerdo, solo ten cuidado, uri kun.

**Uri**: *plantándole un lindo pero apresurado beso* lo hare, te prometo que cuando esto acabe te daré un beso mas caballeroso. *guiño*

Uri partió hacia su posición y disparaba sus dardos explosivos contra los objetivos voladores, riuki saco sus nuevos brazos robóticos, estos ahora desplegaban unas dagas gigantes y tenia unos nudillos filosos, tomo su nuevo M21 que tenia cargadores tridimensionales que almacenaban el cuádruple de munición y comenzó a disparar contra las bestias.

El cielo se puso ruidoso, todas las armas estaban disparando simultáneamente derribando uno a uno a los híbridos, algunos de estos bajaban y devoraban o mataban a los soldados que seguían disparando.

Aeródromo Fukushima al este de Tokio.

Jeina estaba manejando un tanque a toda velocidad en el campo abierto, parecía estarse divirtiendo, los soldados estaban extrañados y asustados, en primer lugar porque ella estaba a cargo de la división de acorazados y segundo porque actuaba como una chiquilla con juguetes.

**Jeina**: ¡eso fue divertido! *deteniendo el tanque* oi tahei, trae las balas de pintura y juguemos un poco.

**Tahei**: p-pero señorita, estos son tanques y las balas de pintura son solo para entrenamientos.

**Jeina**: *bajándose del tanque y mirándolo fijamente* ¿sabes quien es mi papa? Es ¡IRA GAMAGOORI! Además reitsuki san me ah puesto a cargo, ahora haz lo que te digo. *haciendo un berrinche*

**Tahei**: ¡s-si jeinna sama!

Pero todos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte estruendo, de entre el horizonte aparecieron unos colosos y merodeadores, estaban por montones y avanzaban hacia el aeródromo.

**Jeina**: ¿que demonios? *subiéndose al tanque* tahei sube y vámonos a la base, los demás también, disparen mientras conducen. ¡Ya, ya!

Todos se subieron y los tanques retrocedieron, les disparaban a los colosos y merodeadores, jeinna disparaba la ametralladora y daba ordenes a los tanques que estaban con ella, dio la orden y sus tropas se ponían en posición de ataque.

Cuarteles de NUDIST BEACH

Reitsuki y ryuko entraron corriendo a la sala de comunicaciones, todas las alarmas estaban encendidas y se miraban las transmisiones de los 3 frentes bajo ataque, la defensa costera, aérea y la división de tanques estaban siendo atacadas al mismo tiempo, y lo peor era que no se habían activado las alarmas, una vez mas se habían colado dentro del perímetro, aparentemente porque niu hizo eso con su portal de fibras vivas.

**Reitsuki**: ¡mierda! Mis amigos están en peligro, esto parece un desastre. Debo enviar ayuda.

**Ryuko**: ¡no lo hagas!, debe ser una trampa y lo mas seguro es que tengamos un ataque aquí.

**Reunketsu**: ella tiene razón, no hay que dejar el corazón de Tokio expuesto.

**Reitsuki** estaba cabreado, no podía ayudar a sus amigos y lo peor es que probablemente podría haber un ataque a Tokio.

**Reitsuki**: ryuko, prepara las tropas, yo tendré listo los DTR. Pondré la alerta roja total.

Ryuko: de acuerdo, ten cuidado, si me necesitas llámame. *le da un beso de despedida*

En algún lugar de Siberia.

Nui miraba en su cuadro de fibras vivas lo que acontecía en los tres frentes, sus bestias estaban atacando al mismo tiempo, ella solo sonreía y disfrutaba esto, su plan estaba funcionando y lo peor de todo era el movimiento final que ella iba a realizar.

**Nui**: bien, bien. Creo que es hora de hacer mi aparición, espero que estés lista ryuko chan. ¡A mi, mis bestias leales! *trazando un circulo en el aire*

Los humanoides, lobos mutantes, y destripadores se reunieron cerca de ella, eran muchos y eran los afectados por la radiación, ahora un gran circulo de fibras vivas apareció en la gran cueva y nui junto con sus híbridos desaparecieron.

**HOLA A TODOS, LAMENTO MI TARDANZA, EH ESTADO OCUPADO Y TUVE UN BLOQUEO MENTAL, PERO AHORA SI ESTOY DE VUELTA, AHORA RESULTA QUE ¡ES NUI LA LÍDER DE ESTOS MALDITOS HÍBRIDOS! AHORA ES ADULTA, Y TIENE SU OJO DE REGRESO, ¿COMO REACCIONARA RYUKO ANTE ELLA?**

**LOS 5 DE ELITES DEBEN ESTAR A PUNTO DE LLEGAR Y TSUMUGU LANZARA UNA OFENSIVA A DONDE ESTÁN LAS BESTIAS CERCA DE LA ZONA RADIOACTIVA. LA ACCIÓN Y EL DRAMA SIGUEN. NUESTRA PAREJITA DE RIUKI Y URI AHORA PARECEN MOSTRAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS, QUE MAL QUE FUERON INTERRUMPIDOS XD, OK ESO SERIA TODO, CUALQUIER DUDA O PREGUNTA ME LA HACEN ADIOOOOSSS.**


	11. capitulo 11: La defensa Pt 2

Capitulo 11: La Defensa Pt 2.

**Siroshi**: ¡sigan atacando, con valor mis valientes! ¡Mandemos a esos monstruos al infierno!

Los buques de guerra seguían en una lucha marítima encarnizada contra los leviatanes híbridos, uno de los barcos fue enrollado y la bestia lo partió por la mitad, haciendo que este se hundiera. Otro buque fue destrozado por la parte de la proa a causa de una gran mordida.

Los marineros seguían disparando sus ametralladoras y baterías navales. De los 5 leviatanes ya habían podido eliminar a 3, uno de ellos quedo atorado entre los fierros del buque donde estaba siroshi, el inmediatamente corrió hacia la cabeza de la bestia, saco sus dagas gemelas y comenzó a cortar uno de los ojos de la bestia, salía sangre verde y la bestia se movía violentamente, siroshi después de haber cortado literalmente el ojo, saco sus ametralladoras y disparo toda su munición en la cavidad ocular.

**Siroshi**: come balas, ¡hija de mil putas! *disparando sus ametralladoras*

Cuando se quedo sin balas el coloco una carga explosiva en la herida y se lanzo de vuelta a la cubierta del barco. Con un control remoto la detono provocando que la cabeza del leviatán explotara, dejando ver fuego, trozos de carne y sangre, esto levanto la moral de las tropas quienes empezaron a rodear al ultimo leviatán con los barcos.

**Siroshi**: ¡lancen las cubas explosivas! Y luego disparen toda la artillería.

Así lo hicieron, los barcos restantes lanzaron las cubas para mantener quieta a la bestia, después todos los barcos dispararon y los proyectiles impactaron directamente el cuerpo del leviatán, este quedo desmembrado y calcinado, luego se hundió en las profundidades.

**Siroshi**: ¡Victoria! Hemos triunfado… tengo que avisarle a reitsuki. Teniente, ponga a los barcos en patrullaje total y estén alertas, me llevare un batallón a Tokio.

**Teniente**: ¡como ordene capitán!

Perímetro de las defensas aéreas.

Uri se encontraba lanzando sus dardos a diestra y siniestra contra los objetivos voladores, los lanzaba uno tras uno, hasta que se quedo sin dardos y tuvo que volver a reabastecerse. Con sus cuchillas cortaba las cabezas, alas y cabezas de las bestias, el se montaba en cualquiera de estas criaturas, la cual lo elevaban por los aires, ya en pleno cielo saltaba de lomo en lomo haciendo de las suyas.

Riuki con su M21 personalizado disparaba rápidamente ante los monstruos, con su lanza granadas integrado disparaba al cielo para poder derribarles, cuando las bestias estaban en picada usaba sus dagas las cuales eran desplegadas desde sus guantes robóticos, con un brazo las empalaba y luego golpeaba con sus nudillos con púas.

Las tropas seguían manejando las piezas de artillería aérea, y pronto se vieron en el cielo pequeños helicópteros con minuguns integradas, estas últimas ayudaron notablemente en la batalla aérea.

Uri regreso a donde estaba una Cal.50 y disparo contra las formaciones de híbridos, mientras jeina se monto en un helicóptero y disparaba su rifle de alto impacto contra los objetivos.

Poco a poco el cielo se iba despejando y los híbridos fueron exterminados hasta el último, los pocos que querían escapar eran alcanzados por los misiles SAM 7.

**Uri**: ¡alto el fuego! Ya los acabamos, dejen de disparar o podríamos derribar una de nuestras naves.

**Riuki**: hey uri, ya matamos al ultimo de los murciélagos gigantes. *bajando desde el helicóptero*

**Uri**: menos mal, ese ataque fue muy sorpresivo.

**Riuki**: creo que deberíamos ir a la base con tropas, tengo un mal presentimiento.

**Uri**: ¿crees que sea una trampa? *cargando mas dardos en su lanzador*

**Riuki**: si, es probable, mejor llevemos unos cuantos helicópteros y tropas con nosotros. *cambiando su cargador vacio*

**Uri**: de acuerdo, ¡escuchen tropas, iremos a Tokio, mantengan alerta total y quiero todas las aeronaves rondando en el aire, si algo se interpone entre ustedes lo derriban!

**Tropas**: ¡si señor!

Aeródromo de Fukushima

Jeina regreso con sus tanques al aeródromo, después ordeno a las tropas que llevaran todos los tanques y formaran una línea para poder atacar a los colosos y los otros híbridos que venían con dirección hacia ellos, los tanques estaban en una gran fila y sus cañones al frente.

**Jeina**: ¡prepárense! Cuando de la orden todos disparen al mismo tiempo.

Jeina estaba en uno de los tanques y cuando las bestias estaban a 100 metros de ellos ella dio la orden, todos los tanques dispararon sus proyectiles impactando a los colosos y a los merodeadores, haciendo que estos últimos salieran por los aires.

Los tanques disparaban sin cesar, fila tras fila descargaban sus proyectiles, mientras mas se acercaba los híbridos, mas fácilmente eran impactados.

**Jeina**: aquí la capitana jeina, quiero un bombardeo en la posición establecida, usen napalm y cargas expansivas ¡fuego a discreción!

Los cañones y demás piezas de artillería empezaron a disparar del otro lado del aeródromo, los obuses y proyectiles impactaban tremendamente el suelo y a los colosos. Las explosiones eran tan poderosas que destrozaban sus gruesas patas y lomos, el napalm hizo que se calcinaran y en cuestión de minutos la gran estampida fue eliminada. A diferencia de los otros frentes esta batalla no dejo heridos y termino rápidamente.

**Jeina**: todos los blancos destruidos. *recibiendo un mensaje de los demás compañeros de equipo* rayos, hay que reunirnos con reitsuki… tal vez esto fue una distracción. Muy bien señores, carguen gasolina y proyectiles, nos vamos a Tokio.

Cuarteles de NUDIST BEACH

**Reitsuki**: ryuko mira, mis amigos lograron sobrevivir, se dirigen aquí, creen que el próximo objetivo sea aquí, fueron tomados por sorpresa y no se activaron las alarmas perimetrales.

**Ryuko**: esto es malo, lo mejor será prepararnos y movilizar a las tropas.

**Reitsuki**: tienes razón, nunca vi algo como esto, ahora se pueden desplazar de un lugar a otro rápidamente… parece que ahora todo esta poniéndose en serio.

**Ryuko**: si, pero no debemos perder la moral, hemos repelido cada uno de sus ataques incluso sin la ayuda de tsumugu ni de los 5 de elites, así que animo reitsuki. *sonriendo*

**Reitsuki**: gracias por tus palabras, lo mejor será que nos pongamos a marchar.

Ryuko y reitsuki alistaron a las tropas y las colocaron en sitios estratégicos, en las calles había soldados, exterminadores y DTR, en cuestión de horas siroshi, riuki, uri y finalmente jeina, se reunieron con reitsuki. Además cada uno trajo un puñado de soldados para poder tener una mejor ventaja.

Pero a pesar de todo esto un mal presagio se sentía, un viento gélido soplaba, el cielo se puso oscuro, como si se tratase de una tormenta. El cielo empezó a rugir y se miraban rayos de color rojo. ¿Rayos rojos? Esto sin duda pintaba muy mal, algo malo se acercaba y esto estrujaba el corazón de las tropas y de nuestros amigos.

Finalmente varios rayos impactaron en la ciudad, y de el suelo salían unos capullos de fibras vivas, eran capullos gigantes, luego los capullos explotaban y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había todo un ejercito de híbridos, habían de todas clases, desde los mas pequeños hasta los mas grandes, todos gruñían y bramaban, comenzaron a avanzar en forma sincronizada con una solida formación.

**Ryuko**: hora de acabar con ellos, ¡vamos ahora reunketsu! *jalando el clavo de su guante* ¡FUSION HUMANO PRENDA, SINCRONIZACION PERFECTA, REUNKETSU!

**Reitsuki**: *desenfundando a bakuzan* ok amigos, esto es combate a gran escala, todos manténganse cerca de sus amigos y estaremos bien, este es el momento, esto es para lo que hemos entrenado, ¡peleen con el corazón y la victoria será de nosotros! *alzando su espada en el aire*

Todos los soldados y los chicos lanzaron un grito de guerra ensordecedor, las bestias también rugieron, ambos ejércitos avanzaron al ataque, abriéndose paso entre las calles y edificios los híbridos avanzaban fieramente.

Los soldados, tanques vehículos blindados, helicópteros y los DTR también avanzaban para chocar fuerzas, los misiles y disparos iban a comenzar en cualquier momento, pero a pocos segundos 5 meteoros pequeños impactaron en medio de ambas fuerzas, los colores eran, azul, rosado, amarillo, verde y rojo… seria posible que estos meteoros eran los… ¿5 de elite? Ya había transcurrido un mes así que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que ellos aparecieran.

**Gamagoori**: ¡MIENTRAS IRA GAMAGOORI EXISTA, ESTAS BESTIAS NUNCA DESTRUIRAN ALA HUMANIDAD! *chocando sus puños*

**Uzu**: parece que llegamos a tiempo, finalmente algo de acción a gran escala para mi. *sosteniendo su espada de kendo*

**Nonon**: hora de enseñarles a estas cosas lo que pasa cuando se meten con nosotros. *moviendo su cabello*

**Houka**: ya tengo data de ellos, pero me gustaría actualizarla con el resultado de este encuentro. *escribiendo en su tableta personal*

**Iori**: esto me ayudara a saber si los uniformes o armaduras necesitan mejoras y si son efectivas así como están. *ajustando sus anteojos*

**Ryuko**: chicos, me alegra verlos, llegaron justo a tiempo.

Los 5 de elite se movieron a donde estaban ryuko y los jóvenes, ryuko saludo alegremente a cada uno de sus viejos amigos, los chicos saludaron a sus padres, uri, jeina, siroshi y riuki saltaron a los brazos de sus padres muy felices al ver que habían regresado.

Gamagoori y los demás se acercaron a reitsuki y se pusieron de rodilla en señal de reverencia.

**Gamagoori**: reitsuki san, lamentamos el retraso, pero ahora sus 5 de elite estamos a su total disposición.

**Reitsuki**: me alegra que hayan venido, como pueden ver estamos a punto de combatir *sonriendo*

**Uzu**: si que haz crecido, estamos muy admirados por tu coraje, eres igual a satsuki sama.

**Reitsuki**: *sonriendo y sus ojos se ponen algo húmedos* muy bien señores, dejemos las formalidades y los sentimentalismos para después. ¡Es hora de combatir!

Todas las tropas de reitsuki y ryuko empezaron a abrir fuego, liberando cañonazos, disparos y misiles a gran potencia contra las bestias, ryuko y el equipo de reitsuki le lanzaron a por las bestias en un mano a mano.

**Iori**: creo que deberíamos presentarnos a lo grande.

**Nonon**: ¡tienes razón!

Los 5 de elite comenzaron la transformación de sus uniformes gokus.

**Uzu**: ¡**_UNIFORME GOKU DE 5 ESTRELLAS, ROPAJE DE ESPADA, TÉCNICA FINAL DE ILUMINACIÓN!_**

**Nonon**: ¡**_UNIFORME GOKU DE 5 ESTRELLAS, TRAJE INSTRUMENTAL, MELODÍA FINAL!_**

**Houka**: ¡**_UNIFORME GOKU DE 5 ESTRELLAS, TRAJE DE INVESTIGACIÓN, EXPLORACIÓN DE LA VERDAD!_**

**Gamagoori**: ¡**_UNIFORME GOKU DE 5 ESTRELLAS, ROPAJE DE ATADURAS, LIBERACIÓN DEL CORAZÓN!_**

**Iori**: ¡**_UNIFORME GOKU DE 5 ESTRELLAS, ROPAJE DE COSTURA,_** **_ATSURAE_** **_NO SOU_**!

Los 5 de elite se lanzaron a combatir en aquella lucha titánica en la cual se decidiría el destino de todo Japón. Las tropas luchaban con sus armas y reitsuki con su equipo utilizaba sus armas para matar a cuantos híbridos pudieran. Los híbridos lanzaban los tanques por los aires y desgarraban a las tropas humanas.

Mientras que ryuko con sus sables gemelos fácilmente se abría paso entre el gran ejercito abominable, en pocos minutos del comienzo de la batalla se podía apreciar los vehículos destruidos y los cuerpos sin vida de ambos bandos. Del cielo aparecieron helicópteros y cazas de combate que disparaban a los objetivos terrestres.

Reitsuki cuando acabo las balas de su arma saco su bakuzan y con ayuda de uri y su padre uzu se fajaban contras esos monstruos, eran una combinación perfecta de velocidad y fuerza.

En otro punto jeina con su hacha gigante cortaba fácilmente a los merodeadores, su padre gamagoori estaba codo a codo con ella, el con su látigo mortal desmembraba a los colosos que encontraba.

Nonon y houka junto con sus hijos montaban un buen plan de contención, así eliminaban a los merodeadores y humanoides que los perseguían, el objetivo era encargarse de los más fáciles para poder lidiar luego con los más difíciles.

**Ryuko**: esto marcha bien reunketsu, en pocos minutos exterminaremos a este ejército *decapitando a unos osos polares híbridos*

**Reunketsu**: tienes razón ryuko, mejor apresurémonos, ¿que te parece si damos un buen espectáculo?

**Ryuko**: ¡claro que si! ¡REUNKETSU HURACÁN DE LA MUERTE! *juntando ambos sables en uno solo* ¡TECNICA DEFINITIVA, FIBRA PERDIDA!

Ryuko se desplazo a gran velocidad como un remolino filoso cortando lo que fuera, grande o pequeño, no importaba, ella lo atravesaba sin problema alguno y los cuerpos mutilados caían ala suelo en un gran charco de sangre, las fibras eran absorbidas por reunketsu por lo que sus colores brillaban intensamente.

**Reitsuki**: vamos tropas, rodeémoslos la victoria solo esta a un paso. *gritando a todo pulmón*

Los pesados vehículos aplastaban los cuerpos destrozados de las bestias por los disparos, poco a poco las tropas rodearon a los híbridos, en 1 hora ya habían detenido el avance de estos y estaban consiguiendo la victoria. Los aviones disparaban los misiles derribando a los colosos que eran los más duros de aniquilar, pero finalmente los tenían totalmente rodeados.

Las tropas los tenían a raya con sus disparos, mientras que ryuko y los demás en un solo y combinado ataque poderoso, terminaron de pulverizar a los híbridos restantes, aun sabiendo que estaban rodeados, las bestias seguían atacando y no presentaban horror alguno, al contrario, seguían luchando mas fieramente.

Después de una hora de largo eh intenso combata reitsuki se paro junto con ryuko en un coloso muerto, ambos cubiertos de sangre alzaron sus armas al cielo y gritaron de felicidad, Tokio había sido salvada y el ejercito de híbridos fue totalmente aniquilado.

Sin embargo la celebración de ellos se vio interrumpida, un gran rayo rojo impacto contra el suelo dejando ver un capullo de fibras vivas, después este exploto y aprecio una mujer adulta de atuendo anaranjado, con un cabello rubio.

**Nui**: oh lamento interrumpir la celebración de todos ustedes, pero me temo que es hora de que haga mi presentación.

**Ryuko**: ¿y tu quien diablos eres? *apuntándole con su sable gigante*

**Reitsuki**: no importa quien seas, si quieres pelea la encontraras aquí.

**Nui**: awww que mal, ¿ninguno de ustedes me recuerda? Buuu, bien te daré una pista ryuko chan.

**Uzu**: esas frases y ese modo de hablar… se me hacen familiares. *tratando de reconocer a la extraña mujer*

**Ryuko**: ¿una pista? Tch no me hagas reír, habla de una puta vez.

**Nui**: esos no son modales para una dama como tu ryuko chan, pero como sea aquí va la pista… yo mate a tu padre ishin matoi con unas lindas tijeras purpuras *sonriendo maliciosamente*

Todos los miembros quedaron perplejos y en shock al escuchar esto, esa información solo la sabía una persona, esa persona que se presumió durante años había muerto, pero ahora todos pudieron ver que estaban equivocados.

**Ryuko**: *tragando en seco* n-no no es posible… ¡tu estas muerta!

**Reitsuki**: ryuko cálmate, ¿quien es ella?

**Siroshi**: ¿mama, que te pasa? te noto nerviosa.

**Nonon**: esa mujer es… es imposible.

**Ryuko**: tú… maldita… ¿como es posible?… tú eres… ¡HARIME NUI! *gritando con odio y terror*

**Nui**: ring, ring buena respuesta ryuko chan, sigues siendo tan inteligente, pero creo que si me pongo esto me podrías reconocer mejor *colocándose un parche purpura en su ojo izquierdo* ¿ahora si me reconocen mejor? Como ven recupere mi ojito, pero lo que tu papa me hizo no me gusto para nada, no, no, no.

Todos estaban horrorizados al ver que ese demonio había regresado y lo peor era que ahora estaba hecha una adulta, quien sabe cuantos trucos tiene bajo su manga y nadie sabe cuan fuerte es ahora después de 17 años.

Los chicos recordaron el documental que mikisugi les enseño en aquella vez, todos recordaron y trataron de atar cabos, aunque decía ser nui, no se parecía nada a la chiquilla con un vestido rosado, un lazo rosado y un parche en el ojo, pero solo basto con ver las caras de horror de ryuko y los 5 de elite para caer en la cuenta que efectivamente si era ella.

**Nui**: ahora que ya adivinaron, ¡juguemos! *sus manos se convierten en garras, sus ojos azules se vuelven rojos y su cara dulce se torna sádica y maligna*

**HOLA A TODOS LOS QUERIDOS LECTORES, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, PERO ESTABA OCUPADO CON UN CROSSOVER QUE HICE DE KILL LA KILL X RWBY, LO PUEDEN CHECAR, SE LLAMA KILL LA RWBY, ES EL PRIMER CROSSOVER QUE HAY ES MUY LARGO Y LA VERDAD ESO ME TENIA OCUPADO XD.**

**COMO SEA VOLVIENDO A LA HISTORIA ACTUAL, NUI REGRESO, ¡MIERDA! ELLA ES QUIEN ESTABA EN ESA CUEVA EN SIBERIA, LOS HÍBRIDOS FUERON DERROTADOS PERO SOLO ERAN LA PUNTA DEL ICEBERG, ESTO ES MALO, RYUKO ESTA HORRORIZADA Y NI SE DIGA LOS 5 DE ELITE, ¿QUE HARÁN AHORA? Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE ¿QUE HARÁ REITSUKI AL RESPECTO?, TODO ESTO Y MAS SE CONOCERÁ HASTA LA OTRA ENTREGA, SIGAN SINTONIZADOS Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI XD.**

**LES INVITO A LEER MIS OTROS FICS.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: LOS UNIFORMES QUE LOS ELITE POSEEN AHORA ESTÁN HECHOS DE 50% FIBRA VIVA DE COMBATE ÓSEA 5 ESTRELLAS, A DIFERENCIA DE ANTES AHORA ESTÁN CAPACITADOS PARA MANEJARLOS PERFECTAMENTE, EL NOMBRE DEL UNIFORME DE IORI LO SAQUE DEL CAPITULO 22, PERO LOS SUBTÍTULOS ESTÁN EN ESPAÑOL DE ESPAÑA, TRATARE DE BUSCAR EL SIGNIFICADO DE SU TRAJE, O SI LO SABEN ME LO HACEN SABER.**

**ESO SERIA TODO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, SALUDEEESSS! :3 n.n**


	12. Capitulo 12: Cuando las pesadillas

Capitulo 12: Cuando las pesadillas se vuelven realidad.

El frio viento en la ciudad de Tokio, en ella miles de cuerpos sin vida de soldados humanos, millones de cadáveres de híbridos tirados en el suelo, triturados, quemados y pulverizados, la chatarra de tanques y vehículos blindados, ahí aconteció una gran batalla, sin embargo, las cosas aun no terminan, después de un gran y largo grito de victoria, una vez mas el corazón humano se ve comprimido por el sentimiento de terror.

Después de que el rayo impacto el suelo, Harime Nui, una creación de Kiryuin Ragyo volvió después de suponerse muerta por 17 años, ya no era una chiquilla, poseía una figura de una mujer adulta de edad desconocida, y un físico totalmente distinto. ¿Pero como fue posible? ¿Se suponía que ragyo la absorbió, como sobrevivió?

**Ryuko**: ¡no te acerques! ¡No te acerques maldita! *gritando horrorizada*

**Reunketsu**: ryuko, serénate, tu sangre esta helada y tu pulso esta muy acelerado.

**Nui**: oh, que linda ropa la que usas… umm pero ese no es senketsu no, no, no. ¿Que clase de imitación barata estas utilizando?

Todos los soldados miraban con duda y miedo a la extraña fémina, los 5 de elites estaban totalmente congelados de la impresión, parece que solo reitsuki y sus amigos estaban casi tranquilos.

**Gamagoori**: ¡ESCUCHEN TROPAS! Retírense del lugar, no arriesguen sus vidas, este enemigo es desconocido para ustedes y seria un suicidio si tratan algo, tomen a los caídos y a los heridos, contacten a mikisugi y díganle que venga de inmediato.

Y así lo hicieron, las tropas se retiraron dejando en el desolado campo de batalla a los 5 de elite y a reitsuki.

**Ryuko**: como…. ¿Cómo sobreviviste? ¡Contéstame! *mirada desafiante*

**Nui**: *avanzando tranquilamente* creo que podría darte una explicación ryuko chan, después de todo fuiste algo amable con migo, recuerdas *acariciando sus labios*

**Ryuko**: *recordando la vez que beso a nui mientras estaba poseída por junketsu* ¡calla! ¿¡Dime como es que estas viva!?

**Reitsuki**: será que alguien me puede decir ¿que demonios sucede?

**Riuki**: tengo la información… *tragando en seco* no creo que te guste, reitsuki san.

**Reitsuki**: habla de una vez.

**Riuki**: harime nui, creada en un útero de fibras vivas, pero de las fibras vivas de combate originales, criada por kiryuin ragyo, confecciono la ropa de REVOCS y se encargo de la construcción del kamui junketsu, asesino a el profesor ishin matoi, padre de ryuko. Posteriormente de enfrento a ryuko en las elecciones destructivas de la academia honnouji, lo cual causo la desestabilización del kamui senketsu. Destruyo a senketsu una vez pero ryuko lo reconstruyo, después de revelarse que ella era hermana de satsuki y luego hija de ragyo el apocalipsis comenzó y la gran guerra estallo, ryuko fue atraída con engaños a la academia y fue forzada a vestir a junketsu, ryuko casi mata a satsuki y casi destruyo la GRAN DESNUDA, pero su fuerza de voluntad y la intervención de mako la salvaron. Nui fue absorbida por ragyo para activar a SHINRA KOUKETSU, se presumió muerta cuando ragyo destruyo su propio corazón, al estar fusionadas se pensó que ambas habían desaparecido. *tomando un gran respiro*

**Ryuko**: ¿c-como supiste todo eso? *mirando e reojo a riuki*

**Riuki**: *ajustando sus lentes* lo lamento, tuve que hackear la base de datos ultra secreta de NUDIST BEACH.

**Reitsuki**: ya veo… así que esta es la fenómeno que ragyo creo, sinceramente pensé que era mas terrorífica… pero con ese vestido parece mas bien una puta barata jajaja *empuñando su espada*

**Nui**: wow, la pequeña otaku nerd tiene razón, esa soy yo y me alegra saber que no me olvidaron del todo *riendo tontamente* awww ¿reitsuki san cierto? Que rudo eres, me sorprende ver que tengas un novio tan vulgar ryuko chan… tus gustos han caído muy bajo, ya no eres selectiva nope, nope.

**Ryuko**: cállate, no tienes porque meterte en mi vida… tu monstruo.

**Houka**: esto es malo, estoy analizándola *escaneando a nui con su traje* sus fibras vivas son muy raras y puedo notar índices de radiación en toda ella. No es la misma.

**Nonon**: ¿de que hablas cariño? *Observando a houka*

**Houka**: lo que quiero decir es… que ella ah evolucionado.

**Nui**: bien ahora te contare lo que me paso. Cuando la cobarde ragyo se suicido, mi esencia queda a la deriva, afortunadamente los fragmentos de fibras vivas me ayudaron a regenerarme, aunque no del todo. Caí en un lugar desconocido, estaba sucia y débil, con los años conseguí fibras vivas de los animalitos contaminados, cuando recupere fuerzas note que podía controlarles, aunque me resultaba difícil y no lo dominaba del todo, vague por años perfeccionando esto, finalmente conseguí que me obedecieran y pude crear nuevas especies que me sirvieran, para alimentarme necesitaba un factor fundamental… carne humana *sus ojos se tornan mas rojos*

**Uzu**: ¿c-carne humana? ¿Acaso eres caníbal?

**Nui**: ssshhh, silencio mono, estoy hablando y no quiero ser interrumpida. Como les decía, la carne humana aceleraba mi regeneración y mis poderes, finalmente pude regenerar fibras vivas de mi cuerpo y mejorarlas, aunque mi físico no era… el mejor que digamos jaja. Luego descubrí que una exposición a radiación me resultaba favorable, les ordene a mis niños que me trajeran mas cosas radioactivas, así que conseguí mucho mercurio de Iraq para consumirlo y ¿saben que? ¡Funciono! *aplaudiendo*

**Iori**: el desastre de Iraq en el año 2026.

**Nui**: ¡bingo! También descubrí un gran truco, podía teletransportarme a mi misma como a mis creaciones, pero necesitaba mas… mucho mas *mirada siniestra* por eso ordene la destrucción de la planta nuclear en Rusia, para hacerme mas poderosa, y con ayuda de un ejercito completo que tuve que devorar para finalmente rejuvenecer y recuperar mi lindo ojito y así es como estoy aquí. ¡TADAAA! *sonriendo*

Ryuko estaba horrorizada, no solo ella, también los jóvenes incluyendo a reitsuki, los 5 de elites aun estaban en shock por la macabra explicación que nui les dio.

**Ryuko**: no me importa… te matare y me asegurare de que nunca mas respires. *lanzándose contra nui* ¡TECNICA DEFINITIVA, FIBRA PERDIDA!

**Nui**: kawai, kawai, juguemos ryuko chan.

**Reitsuki**: ¡ryuko espera!

Ryuko se lanzo contra nui, pero nui la esquivo y en un movimiento rápido apareció de tras de ryuko, parece que nui podía moverse rápidamente, nui tomo a ryuko por la garganta con una sola mano, parecía que iba a estrangularla, nui poseía una fuerza descomunal.

**Ryuko**: d-déjame… suéltame… *respirando con dificultad*

**Nui**: ryuko chan, que lenta eres, los años no te sientan bien jajaja.

**Reunketsu**: déjala desgraciada *desplegando sus cuchillas y atravesando el cuerpo de nui*

**Nui**: buen ataque, pero solo me dio cosquillas. Ryuko chan que piel mas suave, valla que es igual a la de una adolecente, ¿que te parece si tu me recuerdas un poco el sabor de tus labios? *observándola lujuriosamente mientras sonríe*

**Ryuko**: ¡p-primero muerta, hija de perra!

**Nui**: muerta, viva da igual, la intención es divertirse, y ten por seguro que me divertiré mucho con tu cuerpo.

**Reitsuki**: ¡DÉJALA! *disparando una granada desde su M16*

Reitsuki lanzo su ultima granada, tomo a bakuzan y a gran velocidad se lanzo sobre nui, con la intención de liberar a ryuko y de matar a nui.

Nui soltó a ryuko, la arrojo sobre unos escombros, sus brazos se tornaron como cuchillas y con una de ellas traspaso por completo el abdomen de reitsuki.

**Jeina**: REITSUKI SAAANNN, NOOOOO.

**Nui**: vaya, vaya el amor ¿te hace cometer estupideces no? *empujando mas su brazo dentro de reitsuki*

**Reitsuki**: ¡AAARRRRGGGG! *sangre saliendo de su boca y de su abdomen*

**Ryuko**: *saliendo de entre los escombros* ¡!REITSUKIIII!

**Nui**: mira que manjar, tanta sangre saliendo de tu cuerpo y de tu boca… me provoca… *lamiendo la sangre de los labios de reitsuki* ummm delicioso, es la sangre mas dulce que eh probado, y tu carne es tan suave jajajaja.

**Reitsuki**: m-maldita… m-muere *débilmente apuñalándola con bakuzan*

**Nui**: ¿crees que esa cosa me hará algo? Satsuki nunca debió dejarte jugar con cosas como estas, buuu fracaso como madre sustituta jajaja, eres tan débil que me aburre jugar contigo… creo que te matare ya. *sonriendo*

De repente gamagoori golpeo a nui fuertemente con su puño gigante, lo cual ocasiono que reitsuki cayera en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, los demás también se lanzaron contra nui con una gran fuerza, jeina y los demás corrieron apresuradamente a donde yacía reitsuki, ryuko corrió desesperada con la esperanza de que estuviera vivo.

**Uri**: reitsuki, viejo… háblame.

**Reitsuki**: *respiración entrecortada* h-hola… c-creo que ahora… metí la pata *tosiendo sangre*

**Uri**: no digas eso, estarás bien pequeño idiota *ojos llorosos*

**Ryuko**: *corriendo hacia donde reitsuki* mi amor… reitsuki, ¿estas bien?

**Reitsuki**: … solo… quería protegerte… p-pero creo que fracase… gomenasai ryuko kun.

**Ryuko**: no digas eso, saldrás de esta… resiste, no me dejes sola. *llorando intensamente*

**Reitsuki**: *acariciando el rostro de ryuko* yo… yo… t-te amo. *cierra los ojos*

**Ryuko**: ¿reitsuki? ¿R-reitsuki? No… NOOOOOOOOO

**Siroshi**: no… esto no puede ser real…

**Jeina**: reitsuki san, waaaahhhh *llorando sobre el*

**Riuki**: *abraza a uri* s-se ah ido… ¿p_ por que?

Un helicóptero gigante aterrizo y unas compuertas se abrieron, mikisugi salió con un escuadrón con uniformes negros, grandes armas y cascos. Observo la terrible escena y rápidamente se movió.

**Mikisugi**: ¡Mierda! ¿Que sucedió?

**Uri**: *poniéndose firme* señor… es mi deber informarle que el capitán… Reitsuki Kiryuin… ah muerto en acción a manos de harime nui. *llorando y tragando en seco*

**Mikisugi**: *se queda frio ante lo que le dicen y solo cierra los ojos* llegue demasiado tarde.

**Reunketsu**: ¡aun no! Reitsuki solo esta desmayado, esta al borde del coma, mi análisis indica que tiene serios daños internos y una hemorragia masiva, hay que atenderlo de inmediato.

Todos sintieron un alivio al escuchar lo que el kamui decía, en especial ryuko, a ella le volvió el brillo de sus ojos y sintió que la tristeza se disipaba.

**Ryuko**: ¿estas seguro reunketsu? *limpiándose las lagrimas*

**Reunketsu**: 100% seguro hay que sacarlo de aquí.

**Mikisugi**: equipo medico, quiero que lo criogenicen, llévenlo a urgencias, que lo salven a toda costa, ya, ya, ya.

El equipo especial coloco una camilla y luego una especie de bolsa especial trasparente, congelaron a reitsuki, lo alzaron y subieron al helicóptero para poder evacuarlo.

**Ryuko**: iré con el.

**Mikisugi**: ¡NO! Nos quedaremos aquí, chicos vayan con el, es muy peligroso, este enemigo es muy terrible, es una orden.

**Todos**: SI SEÑOR.

El helicóptero partió con dirección a la academia, dejando solo a ryuko con mikisugi y el escuadrón especial.

**Ryuko**: ¿por que diablos no me dejaste ir? ¿Que te pasa? *tomando a mikisugi por el cuello de su chaleco*

**Mikisugi**: *abofetea a ryuko* compórtate carajo, no es momento de romances estúpidos, nui regreso y solo tu puedes detenerla, los 5 de elite están peleando con ella pero no tienen oportunidad amenos que tu hagas algo.

**Ryuko**: *suelta a mikisugi y le da la espalda* tienes razón… lo lamento… harime nui. ¡PAGARAS POR ESTO! *Sacando su máximo potencial y se lanza contra nui nuevamente*

Gamagoori y los demás luchaban con nui, gamagoori golpeaba rotundamente a nui con sus látigos, uzu le daba estocadas y tajos con su espada de kendo, nonon le lanzaba ondas sonoras potentes, houka la envolvía y le electrocutaba, al mismo tiempo tomaba información, iori le daba golpes con sus tentáculos y analizaba la anatomía de nui, todos en conjunto tenían casi acabada a nui quien no podía atacar por el ataque tan coordinado y feroz de ellos.

**Nui**: mierda ya me hartaron *del cuerpo de ella salen tentáculos de fibras vivas afilados.* (joder mi cabello y mi piel se ponen pálidos, ¿será que el efecto es solo momentáneo? Necesito mas carne humana… o sino, mas radiación… si eso es necesito mas radiación, iré a la planta que destruí)

Ryuko apareció repentinamente y corto fieramente sobre el estomago de nui, arrojándola lejos atravesando edificios y finalmente estrellándose en el suelo.

**Ryuko**: chicos, reitsuki esta vivo todavía, lo llevaron a la base, el estará bien, encarguémonos de esta perra.

**Todos**: ¡de acuerdo!

**Nui**: Zorra, ¿así que tu noviecito sigue vivo? No importa cuando acabe contigo, lo matare a el también *atacando a ryuko con sus garras*

Ryuko cargo a gran velocidad contra nui, ambas chocaron, ryuko chocaba sus sables contra los brazos de nui, por detrás gamagoori la tenia atrapada junto con houka, el con sus tentáculos la electrocutaba ryuko entonces aprovecho y apuñalo el pecho de nui donde se suponía que su corazón estaba, de este salió sangre y liquido verde.

**Nui**: aaaahhhhhh, como te atreves mi lindo corazón no, no. *gritando de dolor*

**Ryuko**: *brillando intensamente y su sable también, liberando una energía enorme en forma de vapor* ¡MUEREEEEE!

Pero un relámpago apareció de repente y cuando el resplandor desapareció, nui también, aparentemente se teletrasnportó para desaparecer de la ejecución final de ryuko, lo cual dejo a todos muy molestos y cabreados por lo que ocurrió.

**Ryuko**: ¡mierda! Maldita hija de puta… juro que me la pagaras *gritando hacia el cielo*

Todos quedaron muy molestos y con un sentimiento de impotencia ante lo sucedido, pero luego reaccionaron y recordaron a reitsuki, el estaba herido y necesitaba del apoyo de todos. Ryuko y los 5 de elite regresaban a la base para espera que reitsuki siguiera bien, todos querían que el se salvara, especialmente ryuko, ella en especial quería que reitsuki saliera bien de esta.

**HOLAP. REITSUKI HERIDO DE MUERTE, NUI RESULTO CASI VENCIDA PERO LA MUY COBARDE ESCAPO, ¿QUE SUCEDERA AHORA QUE LA EXISTENCIA DE NUI ESTA CONFIRMADA? ¿PODRA REITSUKI SOBREVIVIR A ESTO? OJALA QUE SI, TODO ESTO SERA EN LA PROXIMA ENTREGA, GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR ESTAR SINTONIZADOS, GRACIAS Y SALUDES**


	13. Capitulo 13: Una armadura para reitsuki

Capitulo 13: Una armadura para reitsuki.

Tras haber sido herido mortalmente por nui, reitsuki fue evacuado y rápidamente trasladado a la academia para intervenirlo quirúrgicamente, para mantenerlo con vida el fue criogenizado, gracias al rápido actuar de mikisugi reitsuki fue puesto fuera de peligro. Sin embargo, cuando ryuko y los 5 de elite lograron acorralar a nui, ryuko pudo asestar una estocada en ella, pero en un movimiento rápido nui desapareció y escapo de ser destruida por ryuko.

Hace 2 años: laboratorios de la mansión kiryuin.

Satsuki estaba trabajando en un proyecto muy secreto con ayuda de iori y de mikisugi, el proyecto consistía en una armadura kamui para su hijo adoptivo reitsuki, ya que el iba a convertirse en un exterminador, necesitaría protección para sus futuras misiones.

**Satsuki**: ¿como va el ensamblaje de la armadura?

**Iori**: todo esta listo, las fibras vivas reaccionan bien en los sujetos de prueba, la habilidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo a aumentado considerablemente, además la resistencia física se ah visto beneficiada.

**Satsuki**: excelente, y ¿que tal va el proyecto _kamui_ _sintético_? *analizando las estadísticas en el monitor*

**Iori**: el proyecto culmino de manera satisfactoria, a diferencia de senketsu y junketsu, este proyecto hace que el kamui no tenga razonamiento ni tampoco interactuación. En pocas palabras es una sola armadura que obedece a los comandos y órdenes del portador. *mostrando una grafica*

**Satsuki**: eso es excelente, espero que pueda usarla sin problemas cuando cumpla 17, solo espero que no sea deficiente en sus misiones. A propósito, ¿que hay de las medidas? Sabes que mi hijo seguirá creciendo.

**Iori**: las medidas son automáticas, en cuanto la tela entre en contacto con el, esta se ajustara automáticamente.

Repentinamente, mikisugi entro con una bata de laboratorio, con su cabello alborotado al mejor estilo de un nudista como siempre.

**Mikisugi**: ¿como va el experimento, satsuki?

**Satsuki**: esta terminado, ahora solo hay que esperar que su cuerpo este listo.

**Mikisugi**: hmm, ya veo *suspiro*

**Satsuki**: ¿algo te preocupa? *voltea a verlo*

**Mikisugi**: *rascando la cabeza* en caso de que resulte herido… ¿la armadura podrá sanarlo?

**Iori**: permíteme contestarte *ajustando sus anteojos* en caso de que el resulte herido, lo cual es muy difícil, la sangre de reitsuki recibirá muestras microscópicas de fibras vivas que lo sanaran instantáneamente, en pocas palabras serán como células madre que lo regeneraran, y al mismo tiempo las fibras vivas no se fusionaran en su cuerpo.

**Mikisugi**: bueno si que pensaron en todo ¿no? Me alegro de que todas las necesidades estén cubiertas, ¿pero porque decidiste que el kamui no debería tener vida propia?

**Satsuki**: estamos en una guerra, no quiero darle un amigo que luego podría perder, lo mejor será hacer de el un soldado que no se aferre a cosas materiales, no quiero que sufra como lo hizo ryuko cuando senketsu murió.

**Mikisugi**: entiendo, bien entonces creo que el proyecto termino ¿y ya no necesitaras nuestra ayuda no? *mirada curiosa*

**Iori**: ¿satsuki sama?

**Satsuki**: *suspiro* Solo un favor más, si algo me llegase a pasar, por favor entréguensela cuando cumpla 17, no quiero sonar pesimista… pero cualquier cosa puede pasar. *mirándolos fijamente*

**Iori**: no se preocupe satsuki sama *reverencia*

**Mikisugi**: te comprendo, no te preocupes quédate tranquila *sonriendo*

Actualmente

Un grupo de cirujanos estaban interviniendo a reitsuki, sus intestinos fueron desgarrados, su hígado y estomago estaban muy graves, lo conectaron a un respirador artificial y trataron de hacer lo mejor, hasta le colocaron fibras vivas medicinales en su sistema, pero la regeneración era muy lenta debido a la gravedad de sus heridas.

Después de que nui escapo, los 5 de elite, ryuko y mikisugi llegaron a la academia, ryuko salió corriendo de la aeronave y corrió hasta la sala de cirugías, mikisugi fue detrás de ella para saber del estado de reitsuki.

**Ryuko**: ¡como esta reitsuki díganme! *tono de voz desesperado y lagrimas en sus ojos*

**Mikisugi**: doctores, informe del paciente.

**Doctor**: mikisugi san, el chico tiene serio daños internos, intestinos desgarrados, logramos salvar una parte, pero el hígado y el estomago están gravemente dañados, aun si lo mantenemos en criogenia no creo que sobreviva.

**Ryuko**: *cara de horror* ¡no diga eso, tiene que salvarlo, no lo deje morir!

**Doctor**: lo sentimos, pero ahora todo depende de el tiempo, su destino no esta en nuestras manos. *finalizando la transmisión desde la sala y retirando a todo el personal*

**Ryuko**: n-no por favor… esto no puede ser. *cae arrodillada*

**Mikisugi**: lo lamento ryuko, no hay nada mas que hacer.

**Ryuko**: quiero verlo… por favor.

**Mikisugi**: *suspiro* de acuerdo, ve.

Los 5 de elite y el escuadrón de reitsuki estaban en la sala de espera y mikisugi fue a contarles la situación, además varios soldados también resultaron heridos después del combate colosal, así que todos estaban en un constante movimiento en la academia.

Ryuko entro en la sala, reitsuki estaba conectado, tenía sangre, suero, un respirador y varios tubos conectados alrededor de su cuerpo, era una escena triste, su ropa estaba desgarrada y todavía tenia sangre en su boca.

Ryuko tomo una silla y se sentó junto a el, tomo su mano y la acariciaba, mientras lo hacia ella lloraba por no haber podido hacer algo por salvarlo, ryuko sabia que era su culpa por haberse dejado llevar por nui y por esos motivos reitsuki la rescato y eso casi le costo la vida.

**Ryuko**: gomenasai, reitsuki kun… fue mi culpa… fui débil. *llorando*

**Reunketsu**: no digas eso, no fue culpa tuya, esa maldita fue quien lo hirió.

**Ryuko**: si lo fue… fui débil… y ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer.

**Reunketsu**: ninguno de nosotros puede hacer algo… solo queda esperar…. Ya escuchaste, su regeneración es muy lenta debido a sus heridas.

Una idea vino a la mente de ryuko, una idea que tal vez podía salvar a reitsuki, una idea algo descabellada pero que podría funcionar y curar en un santiamén las heridas de su cuerpo. Ryuko miro la mesa de cirugías y tomo un bisturí, lo miro fijamente y se desabrocho a reunketsu.

**Reunketsu**: ¡¿ryuko que haces?!

**Ryuko**: salvare a reitsuki, o al menos lo intentare.

**Reunketsu**: *lee la mente de ryuko* ¿no estarás pensando en hacer eso?

**Ryuko**: claro que si, si logro cortar una de las arterias de mi corazón y colocarla en la herida de reitsuki, podría sanar sus heridas, o en el mejor de los casos, transmitirle mis células de fibras vivas de combate en su cuerpo. *colocando el bisturí en su pecho*

**Reunketsu**: ¡estas loca, podrías matarlo!

**Ryuko**: tal vez, pero si no hago algo el morirá, es todo o nada reunketsu, hare lo que sea por el así como el haría lo que sea por mi. *apuñalando su pecho y sacando su corazón palpitante*

Las cámaras de seguridad observaron la escena eh inmediatamente informaron a mikisugi, quien corrió al quirófano para tratar de detener a ryuko.

Ryuko saco su corazón palpitante, con el bisturí corto una arteria de su corazón, ella ignoraba el dolor y debido a que estaba decidida pudo hacer el corte con ese bisturí común. Coloco su arteria en la herida de reitsuki, inmediatamente su cabello y sus mechones rojos se encendieron, la arteria de ryuko brillaba y parecía ser como si una energía estuviera entrando en el cuerpo de reitsuki.

El cuerpo de reitsuki comenzó a brillar y sus órganos internos estaban sanando rápidamente, la herida cicatrizo y reitsuki ya no tenía rasguño alguno, un pequeño mechón apareció en el cabello negro de reitsuki, el mechón era corto y tenía un color azul, brillo por un momento y luego se apago. Ryuko soltó su arteria la cual automáticamente regreso a su lugar y el corazón de ryuko volvió a entrar a su pecho cerrando la herida y no dejo marca alguna, solo la sangre que había salido de ella, ryuko cayo desmayada sobre el cuerpo de reitsuki

**Reunketsu**: ryuko, ¿estas bien? ¡Ryuko!

Mikisugi entro en la sala y observo a ryuko, reunketsu se abotono solo, para que mikisugi no la viera así, había sangre regada y un bisturí en el suelo, mikisugi tomo a ryuko en sus brazos y trato de despertarla, los demás doctores analizaban el estatus de reitsuki, pero se quedaron perplejos al retirar la venda pues no había corte alguno, ni siquiera un raspón… nada.

**Mikisugi**: por el amor de Dios, ¿que hiciste ryuko? *mirada de preocupación*

**Ryuko**: *balbuceando* m-mikisugi… ¿como esta… reitsuki?

**Doctor**: mikisugi san, no va a creer esto pero… el chico esta bien, no hay lesión alguna *observando con asombro a el escáner*

**Mikisugi**: ¿a que se refiere?

**Doctor**: *mostrando el escáner* como puede ver, no hay desgarre alguno, ni perforación… nada, el chico solo esta desmayado… ¡es increíble!

**Mikisugi**: ¿ryuko, que diablos hicistes?

**Reunketsu**: ryuko se saco el corazón y con una de sus arterias prácticamente le transmitió sus células de fibras vivas a reitsuki. *observando a mikisugi*

**Mikisugi**: ¿q-que? Eso es imposible… analicen su cuerpo y busquen señales de fibras vivas.

Los doctores hicieron el análisis cuidadosamente y en efecto, el cuerpo de reitsuki tenía fibras vivas en todo su cuerpo, en su ADN, células, cerebro, y músculos. Era exactamente la misma condición que ryuko poseía, todos quedaron asombrados, pues ningún humano había recibido una transfusión de fibras vivas originales y mucho menos que sobreviviese.

Ryuko finalmente reacciono y recupero el conocimiento, sus mechones rojos estaban brillantes, aparentemente por lo que había hecho anteriormente.

**Mikisugi**: ryuko, ¿como te sientes? *ayudándola a ponerse de pie*

**Ryuko**: me siento algo mareada pero estoy bien. *sobando su cabeza*

**Mikisugi**: ¡en que diablos estabas pensando tu BAKA!

**Ryuko**: ya tranquilízate maldito viejo, pareces un loco… solo hice lo mejor para reitsuki.

**Mikisugi**: pudiste haberlo matado, es una suerte que sobreviviera.

**Ryuko**: espera… entonces ¿funciono?

**Reunketsu**: hai, lo lograste ryuko, curaste al chico.

**Reitsuki**: *sentándose en la cama* ash, pero que es ese alboroto, ¿por que los gritos?

**Ryuko**: *arrojándose sobre el* reitsuki kun, me alegra que estés bien, estaba muy preocupada por ti.

**Reitsuki**: ouch, ryuko… no… me dejas respirar.

**Ryuko**: ups lo lamento *cara apenada*

**Reitsuki**: esperan… ¿donde estoy?... ¿Dónde esta nui… donde están los demás? *observando extrañado*

**Mikisugi**: fuiste mortalmente herido por nui, y te trajimos aquí, en cuanto a nui… la maldita escapo. *apretando su puño*

**Reitsuki**: maldita… ¿p-pero dices que fui herido?… no tengo nada… me siento de maravilla. *observando su cuerpo*

**Reunketsu**: errr si, es que ryuko… te salvo la vida. *tono de voz nervioso*

**Reitsuki**: ¿en cerio? R-ryuko *ojos llorosos y la abraza*

**Mikisugi**: si así es, fue un método no muy ortodoxo pero funciono.

**Reitsuki**: ¿ah si? ¿Y que sucedió? *los mira curiosamente*

**Ryuko**: yo… te trasmití mis células con fibras vivas de combate, así te pudiste regenerar rápidamente y sin ningún problema.

**Reitsuki**: *silencio*

**Mikisugi**: ¿sucede algo?

**Ryuko**: ¿que sucede reitsuki?

**Reitsuki**: ¿entonces… ahora soy… una especie de hibrido? *mirada perdida*

**Mikisugi**: no exactamente, solo tienes células mas poderosas que cualquier humano, sin embargo sigues siendo menos poderoso que ryuko, eres algo así como un súper humano *rascando su cabello*

**Reitsuki**: ¿están seguros?

**Ryuko**: absolutamente, no tienes de que preocuparte *besando su frente*

**Reitsuki**: *suspiro de alivio* de acuerdo, entonces muchas gracias ryuko kun.

**Mikisugi**: ok, ahora que todo resulto bien, creo que deberías ver a tus amigos, han estado muy preocupados, también debes dar ánimos a tu guardia personal jajaja.

**Reitsuki**: de acuerdo, solo me quitare esta ropa sucia y me daré un baño, estoy cubierto de sangre.

**Ryuko**: de acuerdo, te traeré algo de ropa, ve y dúchate.

Reitsuki, ryuko y mikisugi salieron de la sala de cirugías caminando como si nada, ya no había tristeza, al contrario había felicidad, reitsuki estaba bien y ya no tenia ninguna herida. Reitsuki se ducho y ryuko le dio ropa limpia, reitsuki se sonrojo al ver a ryuko en los casilleros, el estaba en toalla y la verdad le daba algo de pena, aun siendo pareja no habían tenido ese nivel de confianza.

Ryuko lo comprendió y se dio la vuelta mientras reitsuki se cambiaba, pero de vez en cuando volteaba a ver, reitsuki tenia un buen físico, estaba en forma, a pesar de su joven edad se miraba como todo un hombre.

**Reunketsu**: oe deja de verlo, pareces una hentai jajaja.

**Ryuko**: ¡ash cállate pesado! *habla en voz baja*

**Reunketsu**: si no estuviera aquí seguro lo violas jajajaja.

**Ryuko**: *dándole en jalón con las uñas* te digo que te calles o te meto en una cubeta con vinagre

**Reitsuki**: listo, ¿nos vamos?

**Ryuko**: ah… si, claro vamos, todos están muy preocupados. *sonrojada y lo mira fijamente*

**Reitsuki**: ¿que? ¿Sucede algo?

**Ryuko**: *lo abraza fuerte y cariñosamente* te amo, nunca me dejes, por favor.

**Reitsuki**: *sonrojo, pero acepta y el abrazo y lo corresponde* yo también te amo ryuko, y no te preocupes jamás te dejare.

Ambos salieron de los casilleros y se dirigieron al salón principal donde mikisugi les había dicho a todos que esperaran. Reitsuki apareció por la puerta junto con ryuko, los 5 de elite se estremecieron y se les ilumino la cara de alegría al verlo sano y salvo, los amigos de reitsuki saltaron de sus sillas de la emoción y se abalanzaron sobre el con un gran abrazo grupal, tumbándolo en el suelo.

**Todos**: ¡REITSUKI! *lanzándose sobre el*

**Reitsuki**: ouch, chicos… no puedo… respirar… también me alegra… verlos. *respiración dificultosa*

**Jeina**: ¡reitsuki san, estas bien! Pensé que morirías me tenias muy preocupada, nunca mas me hagas eso tu baka. *llorando de emoción, empapándolo de tantas lagrimas*

**Reitsuki**: lo lamento, no fue mi intención hacer que se preocuparan. *levantándose del suelo*

**Uri**: *lo golpea en el brazo* ¡baka! viejo nunca mas nos hagas eso… sabes que eres mi mejor amigo… estaba preocupado por ti.

**Reitsuki**: oye… jajaja lo siento, no te preocupes cariño estoy bien jajaja. *le devuelve el golpe*

**Riuki**: *lo abraza tiernamente* me alegra mucho que estés bien, estaba muy triste.

**Siroshi**: *chocando cinco* es bueno tenerte de vuelta amigo mío.

**Reitsuki**: enserió, todo esta bien amigos míos, gracias por preocuparse *sonriendo*

Cuando reitsuki termino de hablar los 5 de elite estaban postrados enfrente de en señal de reverencia, todos con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos pero muy contentos de que el estuviera bien.

**Gamagoori**: reitsuki san, lamento no haberlo protegido, eh fallado como su escudo. No merezco ni siquiera que me mire. *cara de decepción*

**Reitsuki**: gamagoori, hiciste lo mejor, no hay nada de que avergonzarse.

**Uzu**: chico que sustos nos distes. *sonriendo*

**Nonon**: reitsuki san, por favor no nos vuelva a asustar de esa manera.

**Houka**: haremos lo mejor para protegerlo más.

**Iori**: su seguridad será nuestra mayor prioridad ante lo que sea.

**Reitsuki**: ya cálmense, fue culpa mía, pero gracias, ahora debemos rastrear a esa perra y destruirla, es nuestro turno de contraatacar.

Todos sonrieron alegremente ante la determinación con la que reitsuki hablaba, mas que todo el inspiraba una gran confianza.

**Jeina**: *observando fijamente a reitsuki* reitsuki san, tienes una mancha azul en tu pelo.

**Reitsuki**: ¿ah? ¿De que hablas?

**Jeina**: *sacando un espejo con orejas de conejo de quien sabe donde* mira, parece tinta o quien sabe.

**Reitsuki**: *observando y tocando su mechón* pero que diablos… esto no es pintura… no se que es.

**Reunketsu**: cuando ryuko te curo, las fibras vivas entraron a tu cuerpo así que lo mas probable es que ese sea un mechón con color azul que representa que tienes fibras vivas en tu cuerpo… es interesante… se parece al mechón que ryuko tuvo cuando era una adolescente.

**Reitsuki**: ¿hablas enserió?

**Ryuko**: *sonríe algo nerviosa* bueno parece que si… no te preocupes te miras guapo con ese mechón, además es muy varonil ¿no creen chicos?

**Los 5 de elite**: a si… le queda muy bien *todos con los pulgares arriba*

**Reitsuki**: bueno... si ustedes lo dicen… se mira bien. Aunque me pregunto porque es de color azul, ah no importa. *jalando su mechón*

**Mikisugi**: *de repente entra al salón con un maletín y con bakuzan* hey, no puedes pelear sin tu arma, además hay algo que quiero entregarte.

**Iori**: ¿entonces crees que ya esta listo? *observando a mikisugi*

**Mikisugi**: claro que si, además ahora que tiene biofibra en su cuerpo, puede aumentar mas su poder.

**Reitsuki**: *tomando a bakuzan* eh… ¿de que hablan?

**Mikisugi**: *abriendo el maletín* esta es tu armadura kamui, tu madre la diseño especialmente para ti, aumenta tu poder tanto en ataque como defensa además, puedes transformarte mediante sincronización, considero que este es el momento mas adecuado para entregártela.

Mikisugi le entrego a reitsuki una chaqueta de estilo juvenil, era de color negra en su mayoría, pero tenia franjas azules en su mangas y en su cuello, el cuello era bajo, en la parte frontal tenia dos ojos grandes de estilo canino, casi como los de un lobo, y detrás tenia la imagen de un lobo feroz, era una chaqueta con la parte trasera un poco alargada, casi como la de uzu pero no tenia púas.

**Reitsuki**: i-increíble ¿mi madre hizo esto para mi? *sosteniendo la chaqueta*

**Mikisugi**: así es.

**Reitsuki**: ¿pero porque me la entregas hasta ahora?

**Iori**: reitsuki san, satsuki sama prefirió esperar hasta que tu cuerpo pudiese soportar las fibras vivas, eso seria cuando tu cumplieras 17 años, pero considerando que ahora tienes biofibra, eso aumenta considerablemente las posibilidades de que tu poder aumente.

**Ryuko**: así que en eso estaba trabajando satsuki eh… vaya, no tenia ni idea. *cruza los brazos*

**Reitsuki**: *se quita su chaqueta y se coloca la armadura* es cómoda y parece que se adapta a mi medida.

**Iori**: así es, esta hecha para ti, posee tu ADN, solo funcionara contigo.

**Reitsuki**: y… ¿como la activo? *buscando algún botón o interruptor*

**Iori**: solo se activa con un comando de voz simple, además solo si entra en contacto con tu piel puede funcionar, así nadie mas la puede utilizar. Solo di "_activar armadura_"

**Reitsuki**: ok… ¡vamos a estrenar esta belleza! *desenfunda su espada* ¡ACTIVAR ARMADURA!

La chaqueta de reitsuki empezó a brillar, los ojos en el frente se abrieron, eran de color dorado y azul, el mechón de reitsuki también brillaba, se vio envuelto en un capullo de fibras vivas, por un instante quedo desnudo pero después la armadura se apego a su piel, su abdomen, espalda y pectorales quedaron expuestos, los grandes ojos abiertos quedaron a la altura de sus pectorales, en su espalda había una especie de ventiladores por donde salía el humo similar a los que tenia reunketsu, una especie de pantalón apareció y cubrió sus piernas, sus pies fueron recubiertos por una especie de botas, su cuello quedo cubierto con la tela y sobre su cabeza parecieron unas especies de orejas de lobo, no parecían antenas a diferencia de las que ryuko tenia, su parte inferior parecía estar conectada con unas correas que estaban cerca de su parte intima y que estaban unidas con la parte superior, cerca de sus manos habían unas especies de garras afiladas. Finalmente la transformación concluyo con una frase _ ¡ARMADURA KAMUI, LOBO SOLITARIO!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, emitía una presión increíble, de la parte trasera de su espalda salía humo a presión, todo su cuerpo estaba brillando intensamente. Los chicos quedaron impresionados, pero las chicas todas quedaron con un buen chorro de sangre al ver a reitsuki con tanta piel expuesta, todas estaban sonrojadas en especial ryuko quien parecía que se iba a desmayar.

**Uri**: ¡vaya viejo, eso se ve genial! *alzando los puños*

**Siroshi**: ¡yo también quiero una! *brincando de emoción*

**Jeina**: oi reitsuki san… que cochino. *nariz sangrando y tapando sus ojos pero entre observando*

**Riuki**: eee…. Pues… te miras bien… *nariz sangrando*

**Ryuko**: ¡rayos! que sexy se mira… *sangre saliendo de su nariz con fuerza*

**Reunketsu**: ¿quieres una servilleta?

**Ryuko**: mejor una toalla por favor *observando a reitsuki totalmente idiotizada*

**Reitsuki**: ¡wow!, que poder, puedo sentir como vibra cada molécula de mi ser… *observándose a si mismo* p-pero que carajos… estoy casi desnudo… que mierda es esto mikisugi, iori. *sonrojado y muy apenado*

**Mikisugi**: jajaja esto me trae viejos recuerdos.

**Iori**: jaja, lo siento reitsuki san. Veras, esta armadura esta hecha 100% de fibras vivas de combate, de la misma contextura que reunketsu, sin embargo para que manejes y saques su poder al máximo estas deben recubrir la menor cantidad de piel posible, así como sucede con ryuko la regla se aplica también para ti. Sin embargo a diferencia de reunketsu, tu armadura no tiene razonamiento y es inanimada, tampoco succiona sangre, simplemente se fusiona contigo pero no pierdes sangre, se puede decir que sigue siendo menos poderosa que la prenda divina de ryuko, si embargo te ayudara a combatir de una manera mas eficiente.

**Reitsuki**: de acuerdo, ya entendí, ¿ahora como la desactivo? *mas molesto y abochornado*

**Mikisugi**: solo da la orden "desactivar armadura" *sonriendo*

**Reitsuki**: ¡DESACTIVAR ARMADURA! *volviendo a su estado normal* bien, fue bueno haberla probado, supongo que entrenare con ella luego.

**Ryuko**: podemos entrenar juntos jeje *abrazando a reitsuki*

**Reitsuki**: err… ok *terriblemente sonrojado*

**Gamagoori**: bien, eso fue interesante, reitsuki san, si nos disculpa tenemos que retirarnos, seguiremos la investigación sobre nui y también pondremos en orden a los soldado y alas unidades especiales.

**Reitsuki**: si… claro no hay problema, pueden retirarse.

Los 5 de elite hacen un saludo final y se retiran a sus respectivos puestos, todavía estaban atendiendo a los soldados heridos durante el combate y sobre todo tenían que poner a los cuerpos militares en orden ante un posible ataque.

**Mikisugi**: bien chicos, creo que hay que descansar, supongo que se lo merecen, vengan conmigo, les entregare sus uniformes especiales, además debo contarles mas acerca de este enemigo que es nuevo para ustedes.

**Todos**: si señor. *caminando detrás de mikisugi*

**Reitsuki**: *acariciando su chaqueta* el ultimo regalo de mi madre… lo usare sabiamente. *bostezando* creo que yo también debo descansar un poco

**Ryuko**: ella siempre pensó en ti, satsuki te quiso mucho reitsuki, ven te acompañare a tu cuarto, estas muy pálido. *tomándolo de la mano*

Ambos salieron juntos tomados de las manos, caminaron con dirección al cuarto de reitsuki para que el descansara un poco, fue un día muy duro lleno de altibajos y de muchas sorpresas. Ya habría otro día para seguir luchando.

**HOLA AQUÍ LES TRAIGO ESTE CAPITULO, ME SALIO SUPER LARGO PERO CREO QUE VALIO LA PENA, REITSUKI ESTA VIVO ¡SIIIIIIIII! Y LO MEJOR AHORA TIENE UNA ARMADURA KAMUI PARA LUCHAR, POR FIN SE VENGARA DE NUI. RYUKO Y LAS CHICAS SE QUEDARON MUY SORPRENDIDAS XD, A NONON NO LE AFECTO EN NADA PORQUE YA SABEMOS QUE REITSUKI ES SU SUPERIOR ADEMÁS ESTA CASADA. :P**

**LA RATA DE NUI DE SEGURO ESTARA LAMIENDOSE SUS HERIDAS Y TSUMUGU AUN NO APARECE NI SE AH REPOTRAO, ¿Qué HABRA SUCEDIDO?**

**NOTAS IMPORTANTES: **

**RYUKO PUDO CORTAR SU ARTERIA POR LA ACCIÓN QUE IBA A REALIZAR OSEA DARLE SUS CELULAS A REITSUKI, PODEMOS DECIR QUE RYUKO PUEDE CONTROLAR LA FUERZA DE SU CUERPO, POR LO CUAL PUDO HERIRSE CON UN BISTURI CUALQUIERA.**

**REITSUKI TIENE UN MECHÓN AZUL, ES PEQUEÑO, NO TAN LARGO COMO EL QUE RYUKO TENIA, AZUL ES EL COLOR QUE DECIDI PORQUE REITSUKI ES UN CHICO, ADEMÁS EL AZUL ES EL COLOR FAVOITO DE REITSUKI APARTE DEL NEGRO.**

**SATSUKI PENSO EN DISEÑAR ESTA ARMADURA PARA REITSUKI COMO UN REGALO PARA EL PERO TAMBIÉN COMO UNA FORMA DE PROTEGERLO.**

**PARA LA TRANSFORMACIÓN DE REITSUKI ME BASE EN VARIAS IMÁGENES DEL GENDERBERT DE RYUKO VARÓN, DE AHÍ SAQUE LA IDEA, PERO LAS PARTES DE LAS GARRAS Y OREJAS LAS TOME DE LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO.**

**LA ARMADURA DE REITSUKI SE ACTIVA MEDIANTE COMANDO DE VOZ, ES DISTINTA A LA ACTIVACION DE RYUKO O A LA ACTIVACION QUE SATSUKI TUVO CON JUNKETSU.**

**SI, REITSUKI ES UN HIBRIDO/HUMANO AL IGUAL QUE RYUKO, PERO ESTO FUE POR TRANSFERENCIA, LO CUAL QUIERE DECIR QUE ES MENOS PODEROSO QUE RYUKO, SIN EMBARGO AHORA SE PUEDE CURAR AUTOMATICAMENTE DE SUS HERIDAS.**

**ESTO SUMADO A LA ARMADURA DE REITSUKI, AN AUMENTADO LAS EXPECTATIVAS DE MIKISUGI Y DE IORI, LO CUALI SIGNIFICA QU REITSUKI TIENE UN GRAN PODER Y DEBERA TRABAJAR EN EL.**

**A REITSUKI LE GUSTAN LOS LOBOS. ESTA ARMADURA SERA DE AHORA EN ADELANTE EL ATUENDO DE REITSUKI, LOS DEMAS AMIGOS DE EL TAMBIEN TENDRAN UNOS UNIFORMES ESPECIALES PERO SEGUIRAN USANDO SUS ATUENDOS NORMALES.**

**GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO ESTE CAPITULO, SIGE SINTONIZADO PARA LA PROXIMA ENTREGA, GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA, SALUDEEESSSS. :D**


	14. capitulo 14: La Ex

Capitulo 14: La Ex

Al día siguiente reitsuki despertó en su cuarto, el se sorprendió mucho, pues lo ultimo que recordó fue haber ido a dormir a su barraca en la academia. Pensó que tal vez ryuko lo trajo a casa, posiblemente por el excesivo cansancio que había experimentado, eso y la noticia de que ahora era un casi hibrido como ryuko. El se examino y miro que aun tenia puesta la chaqueta que su madre satsuki había desarrollado para el.

**Reitsuki:** *acariciando la chaqueta* gracias madre.

Reitsuki se la quito y la coloco en una percha, la chaqueta tenia los ojos que parecían de un lobo abiertos, era muy increíble y a reitsuki le fascinaba, después el se dirigió al baño, pudo notar su nuevo mechón azul. Jugo un poco con el y después se desvistió para meterse a la ducha. Cuando salió se cambio de ropa y nuevamente se puso su chaqueta.

Reitsuki bajo, era al menos a 9 de la mañana se dirigió a la cocina y saludo a soroi, este inmediatamente halago el mechón y la chaqueta que ahora tenia, también le trajo el desayuno y se lo sirvió, el pobre chico prácticamente devoro el desayuno, estaba muy hambriento, tanto que repitió el plato.

Alguien toco la puerta, soroi estaba ocupado, eso y añadiendo que estaba un poco viejo ya y no podía moverse tan rápidamente. Reitsuki se levanto para atender la puerta, la abrió y lo que miro lo dejo frio y lleno de terror.

**Reitsuki:** ¡gah! ¿Que demonios haces aquí?

Una chica alta, de cabello purpura largo, unos anteojos rectangulares, delgada de buena figura, grandes pechos, buen trasero, de unos 19 años, ojos purpuras, y tenia un atuendo negro, de cuero, con unas pistoleras, la chica le sonrió y rápidamente entro en la mansión. _ ¿es así como me recibes reitsuki?_

**Reitsuki:** ¿te pregunte que demonios haces aquí? *azotando la puerta y mirándola fijamente cruzado de brazos*

**Chica:** ash que humor, ¿no piensas darme un besito? *acercándose seductoramente y acariciando sus labios*

En ese instante ryuko salió de su despacho y acudió a la sala tranquilamente, pero cuando miro la escena… bueno… ¡ya saben como es ryuko carajo!

**Ryuko**: ¿quien es reitsuki? ¿Acaso es mikisugi o… alguien… mas? *silencio y observa la escena*

**Reunketsu:** ¡uh oh!

**Reitsuki:** *se separa rápidamente de la chica y sonríe nerviosamente con un sonrojo leve*

**Ryuko: **quien… Demonios… ES ESTA REITSUKI!? *gritando furiosa y clavándole los ojos los dos*

**Britany:** oh, lamento mi mala educación, mi nombre es Britany Smith, y yo soy la- *interrumpida por reitsuki*

**Reitsuki:** *tapándole la boca* Ella es mi amiga… nosotros trabajamos juntos el año pasado con los SEALS cuando fui a Estados Unidos jejeje.

**Ryuko:** ¿q-que?

**Britany:** *liberándose y retorciéndole la mano a reitsuki sometiéndolo fácilmente* así es, pero además de eso yo soy su ex novia, solo vine para visitarle. *sonriendo tontamente*

Cuando britany dijo estas palabras a reitsuki parecía que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco, ryuko solo miraba a reitsuki como diciendo te voy a castrar, ¿desde el cuando el chico tenia ex novia? O mejor aun ¿alguna vez tuvo otra novia antes que ryuko? Rayos el aire se puso pesado, tanto que reunketsu pensó en irse a dormir, pero decidió quedarse quieto para tratar de detener a ryuko en caso que hiciera una locura.

**Ryuko:** su… ¿ex novia? *apretando sus puños mientras la sangre le hervía*

**Reitsuki:** *liberándose del agarre* ya britany, eso fue hace mucho, además a nadie le importa-

**Ryuko:** pues a mi si, es algo que no me habías contado *cruzada de brazos*

**Reitsuki:** ¿que haces aquí britany… que quieres?

**Britany:** mikisugi san me pidió que viniera para entrenar a tu equipo, dice que necesitan ayuda experta.

**Ryuko y reitsuki:** Ese mikisugi, lo voy a matar. *balbuceando en voz baja al mismo tiempo*

**Britany:** y dime, ¿tu quien eres? perdona mi descortesía.

**Ryuko:** yo, soy ryuko matoi, la NOVIA de reitsuki. *haciendo énfasis en la palabra y mirándola no muy amablemente*

**Britany:** oh, ya veo, vaya reitsuki kun, si que fuiste a las ligas mayores, eres un picaron jiji *le da una nalgada*

**Britany:** ¡c-cállate! *súper sonrojado y apenado*

**Ryuko:** ¿de que demonios hablas niña?

**Britany:** el siempre ah sido un Casanova, debo admitir que me supo seducir, Dios el chico tiene talento, pero parece que sus gustos han cambiado. *sonriendo maliciosamente*

**Reitsuki:** uh mira la hora, será mejor que te vayas, mi equipo esta en la academia, aquí tienes la dirección y los nombres, ve y entrénalos ¡adiós! *dándole una tableta con los datos y empujándola rápidamente hasta sacarla de la mansión y tirarle la puerta* uf, al fin.

Pero no todo terminaba ahí, la sangre de ryuko le hervía de los celos, además al ver a la chica tan cerca de el fue algo que dejo muy furiosa a ryuko.

**Ryuko:** ¿con que Casanova eh? *mirándolo de malas ganas*

**Reitsuki:** r-ryuko… déjame que te explique.

**Ryuko:** y yo que pensé que eras un inocente, si que sabes actuar. *dándose la vuelta y alejándose*

**Reitsuki:** *la toma por el brazo y le da la vuelta* eso fue hace mucho, solo fue algo pasajero, créeme, ya no siento nada por ella.

**Ryuko:** *leve sonrojo pero aun furiosa* ¿y que hay de lo que dijo? ¿Es verdad que mikisugi la trajo?

**Reitsuki:** *suspiro* si, probablemente, ella es una de las mejores SEALS y sus habilidades son buenísimas, solo se compara conmigo en cuanto a combate. Pero te lo aseguro ella no es nada para mi.

**Ryuko:**… si tú lo dices. Y dime acaso tu y ella… bueno, ¡ya sabes… tampoco eres tan inocente!

**Reitsuki:** ¿ah?

**Ryuko:** ¿te la follaste si o no? *sonrojo y vos de enojo y celos*

**Reitsuki:** *mirada al suelo, sonrojo y juguetea con sus dedos índices* b-bueno… yo… ¡mas o menos!

**Ryuko:** ¿Y QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?

**Reitsuki:** ¡bueno, siempre estábamos ebrios!

**Ryuko:** ¿SIEMPRE? ¿ÓSEA QUE FUE MAS DE UNA VEZ? *encolerizada y mas celosa*

**Reunketsu:** ahora si, ¡todo se fue al carajo!

**Ryuko:** ASH, ME LARGO DE AQUI, ¡QUEDATE CON ESA PEQUEÑA PERRA! *saliendo y azotado duramente la puerta dejándola casi desprendida*

**Reitsuki:** … pero… ryuko… ash ¿pero que fue lo que hice? ¡MALDITA BRITANY! Espera, la culpa la tiene mikisugi. *golpeando fuertemente uno de los pilares de concreto de la sala partiéndolo por la mitad* ¡SOROI LLAMA A UN MALDITO ALBAÑIL PORFAVOR!

**Ryuko:** ¡hijo de puta, a esa se la follo y a mi ni siquiera me ah tocado, que se cree que es ese pequeño mocoso! *caminando furiosa hacia el jardín*

**Reunketsu:** ryuko, no pierdas la cabeza, serénate, confía en el.

**Ryuko:** ¿confianza? Si claro, confianza es lo que menos inspira ese maldito. ¡LO ODIO!

**Reunketsu:** no, no lo odias, lo puedo sentir, dices eso por tu enojo y celos.

**Ryuko:** ¡CÁLLATE PESADO! *pellizcando duramente a reunketsu hasta casi arrancarle una parte*

**Reunketsu:** ¡AAAARRRRRGGGGG ESO DUELE, DIOS ESTAS PEOR QUE CUANDO ESTAS CON LA MENSTRUACION!

**Ryuko:** ¡CALLATE!

Reitsuki estaba cabreado, ¿Por qué ahora? Britany apareció y en pocos segundos hecho a perder la relación de reitsuki y ryuko, eso y añadiendo que lo disfruto, la pequeña maldita si que hizo bien su acto.

Reitsuki se fue a la academia en el auto, sabia que no era buena idea quedarse en la mansión, debía dejar que ryuko se calmara. Como sea, reitsuki llego a la academia y busco a su equipo el cual estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, todos estaban ahí incluyendo… a britany.

**Reitsuki:** ¿que? Debes estar bromeando.

**Britany:** oh, que bueno que viniste, estaba a punto de enseñarle unas cosas a tu escuadrón, debo admitir que es un equipo muy interesante. *le da un guiño*

**Siroshi:** hey viejo ¿de donde conoces a esta muñeca?

**Jeina:** oh, reitsuki san, ¿la conoces? *cara de curiosidad con su dedo en la boca*

**Reitsuki:** larga historia, ok britany di lo que sea que vas a decir. *se cruza de brazos*

**Britany:** *ríe tontamente* ok, miren, como pueden ver los uniformes nuevos que tienen fueron elaborados con fibras vivas de combate, para se precisos con un 25%. Eso mejora sus habilidades como, velocidad, agilidad, reflejos y fuerza, todo eso será crucial cuando enfrenten a los híbridos.

**Siroshi:** um, britany sama ese uniforme que tienes, ¿también es igual al nuestro?

**Britany:** awww, que tierno, pero dime britany, con confianza *guiño*

**Siroshi:** *sonríe idiotizado con un leve sonrojo*

**Britany:** respondiendo a tu pregunta, mi uniforme es distinto, el mío posee un 35%, es más poderoso debido a que los SEALS tenemos misiones más difíciles. Ahora enséñenme sus armas y vamos a probar la puntería de ustedes mientras estrenan estos uniformes.

Todos presentaron sus armas y dispararon por turno sus armas, era increíble, la precisión era implacable, primero disparo jeina, uri, siroshi, riuki, todos apuntaron a sus blancos sin problema alguno. Finalmente britany saco sus pistolas y disparo, era una puntería increíble eh incluso disparo desde una distancia mas lejos.

**Britany:** ahora tu reitsuki, enséñame de que eres capaz, con esa armadura kamui. *manos en la cintura*

**Reitsuki:** ash, como sea. *sacando su M16 y apuntando a sus blancos y apunto de disparar*

**Britany:** *se pasea detrás de reitsuki y le aprieta el trasero a propósito*

**Reitsuki:** ¿pero que? *sonrojado y fallando todos los tiros*

**Britany:** um, que mal reitsuki no atinaste ni uno. *falsa mirada de seriedad*

**Reitsuki:** ¡CLARO QUE FALLE, TU ME-!

**Britany:** como sea, ahora iré a desplegar los robots para poner a prueba sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo, trata de no fallar reitsuki. *sonrisa maliciosa*

**Reitsuki:** (britany, eres una hija de puta)

Britany fue al extremo del campo de tiro y activo los robots de entrenamiento, todos de nuevo en orden atacaron con sus armas cuerpo a cuerpo, destrozando a los robots, los uniformes daban buena destreza a los chicos quienes estaban encantados. Los uniformes eran negros, con el logo de NUDIST BEACH en la manga derecha y el logo de exterminadores en la izquierda.

Para los chicos eran pantalones militares negros, camisas negras y chaquetas del mismo color. Para las chicas unos pantalones ajustados de cuero y color negro, unas chaquetas con escotes de cuero del mismo color.

**Britany:** ok reitsuki, elimina a los dos robots y ven a este extremo.

Britany y los demás se habían desplazado al otro lado del acampo, reitsuki estaba en el extremo principal listo para luchar. Britany activo y envió dos robots enormes de practica.

**Reitsuki:** pff, pan comido *desenfundando su espada* ¡AQUÍ VOY!

Reitsuki se lanzo contra los robots, partió al primero con su espada fácilmente, el segundo lanzo un ataque pero reitsuki lo esquivo y cuando estaba a punto de destruir al robot, pudo ver a britany detrás de sus compañeros, ella se estaba bajando el cierre de su chaqueta dejando ver sus grandes pechos. Reitsuki se sonrojo terriblemente, sangre a presión salió de su nariz y el robot lo golpeo duramente contra el suelo producto de la distracción.

**Reitsuki:** gah, no… jodas… te… odio britany *tirado en el suelo con sangre en su nariz y un sonrojo por enojo y por ver los pechos*

**Britany:** *desactivando al robot* que mal. Pensé que eras as fuerte reitsuki kun. *cerrando su chaqueta*

**Uri:** jajajaja, no jodas eres un asco reitsuki, sabia que solo tenias suerte, es obvio que soy mejor que tu jajaja *atacado de la risa*

**Jeina:** ¿reitsuki san estas bien?

**Riuki:** ¿Qué pasa con el? *ajustando sus anteojos*

**Siroshi: **el esta muy raro hoy.

**Reitsuki:** ¿QUE, QUE? NO JODAS BRITANY ESO FUE POR TU CUL-

**Britany:** ok chicos buen trabajo, es todo por hoy, mañana les enseñare los puntos débiles de los híbridos. Reitsuki necesito hablar en privado contigo respecto a tu rendimiento hoy. *le lanza un beso y se retira*

**Reitsuki:** (AAASSSHHHHH LA MATARIA SI NO FUERA UN CRIMEN)

Los chicos se retiraron y le desearon suerte a reitsuki quien se levanto y sacudió el polvo que tenia encima, guardo su espada y entro a buscar a britany, tenia que obedecer aunque el no quisiera.

Reitsuki entro a la academia y se dirigió al auditorio donde britany le dijo que estaría, entro y cerró la puerta, britany estaba sentada cruzando las piernas y sus brazos, tenía una mirada maliciosa cuando observo al chico entrar.

**Reitsuki:** ¿ok, QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA? LO HICISTES A PROPOSITO, POR TU CULPA QUEDE COMO UN TONTO *gritando muy enojado*

**Britany:** que aburrido eres, antes eso te gustaba jajaja *levantándose de la silla y paseándose alrededor de reitsuki*

**Reitsuki:** que eso quedo en el pasado joder, tú y yo no somos nada.

**Britany:** puedes decir lo que quieras, pero ese sonrojo tuyo dice lo contrario. *agarrando repentinamente el miembro de reitsuki*

**Reitsuki:** oe, s-suéltame maldita degenerada *muy sonrojado* ¿así que por eso regresaste? *sintiendo una involuntaria erección*

**Britany:** pues esta degenerada como me llamas, te dio incontables orgasmos y eyaculaciones placenteras, *sonríe maliciosa y sensualmente* cuando supe que tenias de novia a ryuko no lo podía creer, juzgando por lo que vi esta mañana puedo decir que ni siquiera te la haz follado, ¿que pasa contigo? pensé que eras mas directo jajaja *manoseando la intimidad de reitsuki*

**Reitsuki:** eso no te importa, mi relación no te interesa.

**Britany:** *colocando a reitsuki contra la pared mientras lo sostiene de su pene* uy, pero que amargado, eso es lo que pasa cuando te juntas con una de su edad ¿am cuantos años tiene, como 39?

**Reitsuki:** *tratando de ignorar el manoseo de britany* tiene 34 ¿Y ESO QUE?

**Britany:** *bajando el cierre de su chaqueta dejando expuesto sus pechos grandes* ¿porque ir por algo rancio y viejo, cuando puedes obtener algo fresco y dulce? *acercándose a los labios de reitsuki*

**Reitsuki:** …. Tu… estas… loca *mirando los pechos con su cara súper roja* detente *involuntariamente abriendo sus labios*

**Britany:** si… estoy loca… por ti… y se que tu estas… loco por mi. *besando a reitsuki*

**Reitsuki:** y-yo *recibiendo el beso*

Los jóvenes se besaron, diablos la escena era increíble, la chica tenia prácticamente a reitsuki contra la pared, el chico solo se dejo llevar y se besaron por largo rato, a reitsuki le importo que fuera su ex novia, y ella simplemente estaba encantada, pues había logrado su verdadero objetivo.

Sin embargo, algo pasaba por la mente de reitsuki, el sentía excitación por britany, y vamos a ser honestos la chica estaba bien buena, pero empezó a recordar los momentos que paso con ryuko, desde el primer día en que la conoció, también recordó el día cuando tuvieron la cita antes de la invasión hibrida, lo momentos en que reían y se tomaban de la mano, recordó la vez cuando ryuko soñó que el moría y le pidió que le acompañase, y por ultimo el acto de amor mas grande, el haberle salvado la vida al transferirle sus fibras vivas cuando el estaba moribundo. Reitsuki se sintió del asco, se sintió culpable y como mierda, sabia que lo que estaba haciendo no era correcto, ryuko no se merecía eso así que el chico reacciono.

**Reitsuki:** britany… yo *interrumpiendo el beso y mirándola tiernamente*

**Britany:** dime guapo, ¿que pasa? ¿Quieres más de esto? *acariciando sus labios*

**Reitsuki:** *la toma por los hombros y la hace retroceder hasta sentarla en la mesa* no puedo seguir con esto.

**Britany:** ¿que? *mirada de asombro y confundida*

**Reitsuki:** yo tengo una relación con ryuko, es seria, es la mujer mas hermosa y es a quien amo, no es correcto que yo le haga esto *suspiro* y la verdad lo que tu haces tampoco es correcto.

**Britany:** ¿a-a que te refieres reitsuki? *mirándolo fijamente*

**Reitsuki:** eres una chica linda e inteligente, podrías tener a cualquier chico… pero no necesitas hacer esto… lo lamento, pero no siento nada por ti, solo te podría mirar como una amiga. *le da un beso en la mejía y le cierra la chaqueta* lo siento. *se aleja hasta la salida*

**Britany:** *leve sonrojo y mira sorprendida a reitsuki, le toma por el hombro y luego le da un abrazo tierno* e-es lo mas tierno que alguien me dice… gracias por eso y agradezco tu honestidad conmigo… perdón.

Reitsuki se retiro de la sala, y britany solo se arreglo el cabello su traje y ajusto sus anteojos, reitsuki le hizo entender que ella no debía hacer eso, además se sorprendió al ver lo fiel que era reitsuki ahora, y pudo notar la sinceridad de las palabras del chico.

**Britany:** rayos, ryuko eres una maldita mujer con suerte, te haz sacado la lotería con el, mejor cuídalo, es un gran chico *murmurando mientras abandona la sala con una leve sonrisa*

Esa misma tarde reitsuki llego a casa, entro y fue directamente al despacho de ryuko, como era de esperar ella estaba ahí, estaba sentada en su laptop sin la parte superior de reunketsu, usaba solo una camisola negra, reitsuki entro como si nada para hablar con ryuko.

**Ryuko:** ¿que demonios quieres? *mirando su computadora y no voltea a verlo*

**Reitsuki:** ¡lo lamento!

**Ryuko:** ¿tu que? *dejando de escribir y lo mira*

**Reitsuki:** lamento no haberte dicho lo de britany, lamento haber sido un tonto, tenias razón para enojarte conmigo, supongo que no soy más que un chico estúpido.

**Reunketsu:** ¡oh! Interesante *murmurando desde la percha*

**Ryuko:** ¿h-hablas enserió?

**Reitsuki:** si, y en cuanto a nosotros, la verdad no eh querido hacerlo contigo porque no quería presionarte o parecer un maldito calenturiento, en verdad quería llevarlo por el camino serio, quiero decir, quiero tener una relación seria y concreta contigo ryuko kun. *leve sonrojo mientras sonríe*

**Ryuko:** *corazón latiendo rápidamente y sonrojándose*… ya veo… eso… es muy tierno y maduro de tu parte reitsuki. *cara apenada*

**Reitsuki:** bien, solo quería decirte eso, y disculparme, si no quieres hablarme más o terminar conmigo… lo entenderé… me retiro.

**Ryuko:** *levantándose del escritorio y atrapando el brazo de reitsuki*

**Reitsuki:** ¿ugh? *voltea a ver*

**Ryuko:** *le da un lindo y tierno beso* no hay nada que perdonar, soy yo quien lo siente, estaba muy celosa. Y nunca digas algo sobre terminar, yo te amo y no quiero separarme de ti reitsuki. Y en cuanto ah hacerlo… *sonrojo ligero* b-bueno… podemos hacerlo cuando quieras, creo que ya es tiempo, además es lo normal en una pareja. *sonrisa pequeña*

**Reitsuki:** *la besa y la abraza* te amo ryuko.

**Reunketsu:** *suspira alivianado* me alegra que esto terminara bien, estos dos me hacen feliz.

**HOLA, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE CAPITULO, Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA AGRADADO BRITANY, ESTE CAPITULO SE PUEDE DECIR QUE ES "LIME" ME PARECIÓ UNA BUENA IDEA AÑADIR UN TOQUECITO DE DRAMA A ESTA JUGOSA HISTORIA.**

**AWWW COMO ADORO A REITSUKI Y A RYUKO, SON TAN ADORABLES.**

**COMO SEA, LA HISTORIA SIGUE, SIGAN PENDIENTES DE ESTA SÚPER PRODUCCION XD. LAS COSAS AUN NO TERMINAN Y LO MEJOR ESTA POR VENIR, SALUDES A LA COMUNIDAD Y HASTA LA PROXIMA.**

**¡ADIOOOOSS!**


	15. Capitulo 15: Voluntad

Capitulo 15: voluntad.

En algún lugar de Siberia yacen los cuerpos de soldados rusos y de NUDIST BEACH. La ofensiva preparada por tsumugu y el general gregorov había dado éxito al inicio, pero luego los híbridos contraatacaron forzando a los soldados a retirarse del campo de batalla.

Nui había escapado de la estocada final de ryuko y apareció en la vieja planta nuclear que había mandado a destruir. Clavaba sus manos en el suelo radioactivo y lo removía hasta encontrar restos d mercurio solido y liquido congelado, ella los consumía como si se tratase de golosinas, en instantes su color de piel y de cabello regreso a la normalidad.

**Nui:** ¡SUBARASHI! Esto era lo que necesitaba, ahora eh recuperado fuerzas. Consumir humanos no fue suficiente, también necesitaba alimentarme radiación para reforzar mi biofibra… ryuko, ahora si tu final será inevitable, pero no solo el tuyo… sino de toda la humanidad jajajajajaja *su cuerpo brilla intensamente por la radiación*

Tokio, Japón.

El equipo de reitsuki se esta adaptando a los nuevos uniformes de exterminadores, ahora ellos eran mas veloces, mas agiles y mas fuertes, el entrenamiento era diario, pero no solo los chicos entrenaban, también reitsuki con su armadura kamui, pero el entrenaba con ryuko porque ella mejor que nadie sabia como usar una prenda divina y ella le enseñaría a reitsuki a sacar todo su poder. Britany se había quedado para instruir al equipo de reitsuki, lo bueno era que ya no molestaba a reitsuki, ahora ella había encontrado una nueva diversión… así es el joven siroshi, rayos britany le coqueteaba y el se quedaba muy idiotizado, eso y siempre le miraba el culo, en fin así son los jóvenes. Sin embargo britany aun debía aclarar un asunto con ryuko para poder estar en paz consigo misma.

**Britany:** ¡hey ryuko! ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? *entrando en la sala de comando*

**Ryuko:** *frunce el ceño* ¿que más da… que quieres?

**Britany:** solo quería disculparme por lo que sucedió hace unas semanas… no quería causarles problemas *quitándose sus lentes*

**Ryuko:** ¿eh? ¿Hablas enserió? *alza una ceja y la mira con curiosidad*

**Britany:** si… y sabes una cosa… tienes suerte de tener a alguien como reitsuki kun… así que cuídalo. *suspiro y se pone sus lentes* en fin, aclarado esto me retiro, debo entrenar a los chicos. Cuídate *abandona la sala*

**Reunketsu:** ¿que pasa ryuko?

**Ryuko:** ¿tú le crees reunketsu?

**Reunketsu:** para ser sincero… si. No note mentira alguna en su voz… parece que la chica hablaba enserió.

**Ryuko:** *acomoda su cabello y se hace una cola de caballo* de acuerdo, si tú lo dices… ahora vamos, reitsuki debe estarnos esperando.

Ryuko se dirigió al campo entrenamiento, ahí practicaban con robots, disparos e inclusive híbridos para entrenar y aumentar las habilidades de reitsuki.

**Ryuko:** ¡veo que ya estas aquí! ¿Tan impaciente estas?

**Reitsuki:** he, claro que si, quiero aplastar a nui con mis propias manos, y ahora que tengo a esta belleza simplemente no puedo esperar. *sonando los nudillos*

**Ryuko:** ok, lo que tu digas, primero lo primero PASO 1, transformación, ¡VAMOS AHORA REUNKETSU! *jalando el clavo de su guante*

**Reunketsu:** ¡si!

**Ryuko:** **_¡FUSION HUMANO PRENDA, SINCRONIZACION PERFECTA, REUNKETSU!_**

**Reitsuki:** *observando los pechos de ryuko y un colorido en sus mejías* o-ok, mi turno ¡ACTIVAR ARMADURA! *se activa el comando de voz* **_¡ARMADURA KAMUI, LOBO SOLITARIO!_**

Las ventanas superiores del campo de entrenamiento se abrieron, había soldados, exterminadores, los amigos de reitsuki y los 5 de elite junto con mikisugi, todos observaban el entrenamiento. Pero claro a reitsuki no le hizo mucha gracia y se molesto y apeno mucho.

**Reitsuki:** ¿¡Pero que!? ¿Que es esto ryuko? *liberando vapor producto de la vergüenza*

**Ryuko:** jajaja tranquilo guapo esto es parte del entrenamiento. PASO 2, no avergonzarse, las prendas divinas necesitan ser vestidas sin vergüenza alguna, de lo contrario estarías reprimiendo el poder, aunque tu armadura no tenga vida como reunketsu, puede percibir la vergüenza y no podrás liberar todo su poder, por lo tanto debes ser uno con ella como si se tratase de tu propia piel.

**Reitsuki:** *súper sonrojado por la pena* ¡oh por favoooorrr! ¿¡Iori, houka es necesario esto!?

**Houka:** totalmente necesario, no hay nada que hacer *alzando los hombros*

**Iori:** vamos reitsuki san, no se apene, solo ignórenos *sonriendo amablemente*

**Reitsuki:** ¡b-bien! Como sea, pero me tomara algo de trabajo. *cierra los ojos y respira suavemente, su sonrojo se disminuye un poco*

**Ryuko:** genial, ahora veamos como te las arreglas con los estos robots. *apretando un botón* derrótalos con a fusión y evita cualquier golpe.

**Reitsuki:** o-ok. *mirada sobre los pechos de ryuko*

**Ryuko:** hey bobo, mis ojos están en mi cara *ríe tontamente*

**Reitsuki:** ¡g-gommene ryuko Kun! *se vuelve a sonrojar*

**Reunketsu:** eres muy malvada ryuko, ¿que clase de entrenadora eres? *gira sus ojos hacia ella*

**Ryuko:** hey no seas un pesado reunketsu.

10 robots aparecieron en una plataforma, los que observaban daban animo a reitsuki, en especial jeina. Reitsuki desenfundo su bakuzan y se lanzo contra los robots, estos lanzaron una ronda de misiles, pero los corto en pequeñas piezas rápidamente, acto seguido corrió impulsado por su armadura contra las grandes maquinas y corto las gruesas piernas metálicas o si no cortaba la parte frontal, los robots lanzaban ganchos o golpes contra reitsuki, pero su velocidad era increíble y pudo esquivarlos sin problema alguno. Finalmente en 2 minutos redujo a chatarra inservible a sus oponentes.

**Ryuko:** no esta mal, lo conseguiste sin raspón alguno, estoy muy impresionada, ¿Cómo te sientes?

**Reitsuki:** *jadeando por el cansancio* meh… mucho mejor… si que es increíble, tengo una fuerza descomunal. *apretando su puño y saltando de emoción*

**Ryuko:** wow, wow, tranquilo ahí guapo, aun no haz medido fuerzas con los híbridos, por lo cual mañana te enfrentaras a ellos y me demostraras si en realidad eres bueno. *manos en la cintura y regresando a su estado normal*

Ambos se retiraron de la arena de entrenamiento, los soldados, amigos de reitsuki y mikisugi volvieron a sus labores, solo los 5 de elite quedaron arriba.

**Ryuko:** dime iori, de casualidad la armadura de reitsuki ¿tiene niveles de transformación?

**Iori:** si, si tiene, posee un modelo volador y un modelo de melee, satsuki sama se encargo de cubrir todos esos aspectos.

**Ryuko:** excelente, entonces mañana trabajaremos esas habilidades, ¿te parece bien reitsuki kun? *guiño*

**Reitsuki:** si, por que no.

Repentinamente la alarma del cuartel y todos se dirigieron al salón de mando, había una transmisión entrante… ¡era tsumugu! Tenía rasguños en su cara y vendas en su cuerpo, se miraba muy fatigado.

**Tsumugu:** ¡abran la maldita compuerta! *gritando desesperado mientras pilotea la nave*

Mikisugi abrió la compuerta del techo de la base y en segundos una nave se estrello, quedando reducida a chatarra, afortunadamente no exploto y todos habían sobrevivido. Después de esto el capitán del porta avión reporto que estaba a punto de entrar a aguas de Tokio, había pocos barcos... menos de las tropas que partieron en realidad.

Todo apuntaba que el gran ejercito que tsumugu llevo había sufrido unas bajas impensables, las aeronaves que se dirigían a las pistas para aterrizar también eran pocas, ¿como era posible? Tsumugu debía explicar lo sucedido, pero primero había que atenderlo.

Inmediatamente todos ayudaron a los soldados y los sacaron de la nave, tsumugu fue puesto en una camilla y llevado a la enfermería. Cuando el fue examinado y después de un descanso mikisugi, ryuko y reitsuki entraron en la enfermería para preguntarle lo sucedido.

**Tsumugu:** estábamos destrozándolos *gruñendo por el dolor* pero, de repente empezaron a contraatacar fieramente sobre nosotros, nuestras líneas no pudieron aguantar, rompimos líneas y nos dispersamos… nos cazaron.

**Mikisugi:** quieres decir que… ¿estos soldados son los supervivientes? *queda atónito ante el relato*

**Tsumugu:** así es… y las tropas rusas a duras penas lograron escapar.

**Ryuko:** ¡que horror!

**Reitsuki:** pero… ¿y las tropas americanas?

**Tsumugu:** aunque nos apoyaron… fueron destrozadas, pocos sobrevivieron. *enciende un cigarro*

Un silencio se mantuvo en el cuarto, ryuko, mikisugi y reitsuki intercambiaron miradas entre si.

**Tsumugu:** ¿y a ustedes que les pasa?

**Ryuko:**… nui… ah sobrevivido… y

**Mikisugi:** ella es la que lidera a los híbridos… ella los controla.

**Tsumugu:** *suelta en cigarro y traga en seco* ¿q-que? ¿Cómo es posible?

**Reitsuki:** sobrevivió a la destrucción de ragyo por que absorbió biofibra… carne humana y radiación.

**Tsumugu:** ¿debe sestar jodiendo?

**Mikisugi:** ojala fuera una broma, pero no… casi mata a reitsuki.

**Tsumugu:** ¿a que te refieres? *voltea a ver a reitsuki* ¿acaso se enfrentaron a ella?

**Reitsuki:** si… *coloca su mano en su pecho* me hirió de muerte, pero gracias a ryuko es que estoy vivo, ella me transfirió sus moléculas de biofibra desde su cuerpo, y gracias a eso sigo a aquí. *mirada dulce hacia ryuko*

**Tsumugu:** *se percata del mechón azul de reitsuki* oh… ya veo… eso significa que eres igual a ryuko. *sonrisa maliciosa* al menos tenemos a dos superhumanos para derrotar a esa maldita y mandarla al infierno.

**Mikisugi:** eso y añadiendo a una armadura kamui que satsuki le fabrico, es esa chaqueta que lleva puesto.

**Reitsuki:** *rascando su nariz* así es, no te preocupes viejo, le romperemos el culo a nui y acabaremos con esta porquería de una vez por todas.

**Tsumugu:** (vaya, el chico se ah vuelto todo un hombre) *suspira aliviado* de acuerdo, eso me tranquiliza… pero debo ir a ver como fue la batalla contra ella, necesito ver como lucha esa pequeña rata rubia. *tratando de levantarse de la cama*

**Mikisugi:** wow, quieto ahí grandulón aun estas muy maltrecho, *impidiendo que se levante* y acerca de nui… ahora es toda una mujer…

**Ryuko:** y más aterradora. *cara furiosa*

**Mikisugi:** por el momento descansa y luego te pondrás al tanto *coloca su mano en el hombro* me alegra saber que estas bien amigo mío, además tu esposa estaba muy preocupada.

**Ryuko:** ¡ya cállate! Vas a hacer que se ponga sentimental jajaja.

**Tsumugu:** ¡Jodete ryuko! Jajaja, y no te preocupes mikisugi, aun puedo pelear *se dan un fuerte apretón de manos* como sea… mejor lárguense quiero dormir un poco.

**Reitsuki:** ¡como mandes viejo! *sonríe*

Todos se retiraron de la enfermería y dejaron descansar a tsumugu, era un alivio para todos ver que el rudo agente nudista esta sano y salvo, eso tranquilizo a mikisugi pues tsumugu era como su hermano. Finalmente todos estaban de vuelta y unidos, tsumugu y los 5 de elites, ahora los hermanos en armas estaban completos para poder acabar con nui y su reinado de terror. La hora final se acercaba.

Escondite de Nui.

**Nui:** *tarareando una canción y cosiendo un bulto con una aguja eh hilo de fibra viva* STEKI, STEKI este me esta quedando muy KAWAI, solo un poco mas y estarás listo mi fiel vasallo.

Nui estaba cosiendo algo… ¿pero que? Estaba sombre una plancheta de piedra… parecía ser un hombre. Finalmente después de que nui termino de coser la extraña figura abrió uno de sus ojos… era negro con la pupila verde… el extraño ser dio un leve gruñido.

_ MATAAARRR_ murmuro la extraña bestia.

**Nui:** muy pronto cariño… solo espera un poco. *besa la boca del extraño ser*

**HOLA NUEVAMENTE, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 15. ¡CIELOS! 15 CAPÍTULOS… NUNCA PENSÉ LLEGAR TAN LEJOS, ESO ME HACE MUY FELIZ XD COMO SEA LA HISTORIA ESTA LEJOS DE TERMINAR, AUN ESTA LLENA DE EMOCIONES Y MUCHOS SECRETOS Y AVENTURAS.**

**TSUMUGU VOLVIÓ Y AHORA TODA LA PANDILLA ESTA LISTA PARA PATERA ALGUNOS HÍBRIDOS. ¡HELL YEAH!**

**SE ME OCURRIÓ AÑADIRLE A ESTO UN OPENING Y UN ENDDING, TAMBIÉN UNA CANCIÓN DE TEMA PARA REITSUKI, LA CANCIÓN DE COMBATE SERÁ LA MISMA ÓSEA ****_SANBIKA, _****PARA LA ESCENA DE REITSUKI Y BRITANY SERIA ****_BLUMENMARKS_**** ESTE TAMBIÉN SERVIRIA PARA RYUKO Y REITSUKI EN UNA ESCENA ENCENDIDA, Y PARA CUANDO NUI APARECE SERIA LA CANCIÓN MACABRA DE AKATSUKI DE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN.**

**OPENING AGE OF HYBRIDS: Motohiro Hata - Toumei Datta Sekai**

**REITSUKI TRANSFORMACION: 7! - Lovers**

**AGE OF HYBRIDS ENDING: BLUE BIRD" por Ikimonogakari.**

**TEMA DE REITSUKI: FLOW - Go!. ****¡KILL LA KILL FOR EVER!**

**YA CORREGI EL NOMBRE DEL UNIFORME GOKU DE IORI, CHEQUEN EL CAPITULO 11**

**PS: LA OVA ESTUVO GENIAL… PRONTO SACARE UNA SAGA… COMING SOON ;)**

**SI LO SE, TODAS ESTAS CANCIONES SON DE NARUTO, PERO ES PORQUE ES MI ANIME FAVORITO LOL.**


	16. Capitulo 16: a emboscada de Nui

Capitulo 16: La emboscada de Nui.

**Nui**: ¡ahora mi fiel vasallo termina con el!

**Bestia**: RAAAAAGGRRRR *a punto de finalizar a reitsuki*

**Reitsuki**: mierda… si tan solo esta armadura… ojala pudiera activar la otra transformación *tirado en el suelo muy golpeado*

La extraña bestia alzo su garra y estaba a punto de matar a reitsuki pero… ¿seria posible? ¿Este seria el final de reitsuki?

**Reitsuki**: *bloquea el ataque con su espada* NO… tu hora ah llegado… maldito… te matare… lo hare… *Su sangre hierve*

**Armadura**: nuevo nivel de sangre detectado… ¿desea acceder a nueva transformación?

**Reitsuki**: ¡SI! *transformación* ARMADURA KAMUI, LOBO ASESINO.

**Bestia**: GAAAARRRGG, MATAAARRRR. *se alza contra reitsuki*

**Reitsuki**: ¡MUERE! *ataca directamente*

5 horas antes.

Las cosas transcurrían en aparente calma en la academia, los soldados se mantenían alertas y entrenaban diariamente, pero no solo los soldados entrenaban duramente, también reitsuki, ese día el iba a entrenar con su modelo volador, así que si quería estar a la altura de su novia ryuko el tendría que poner de su parte y trabajar arduamente.

En la ciudad abandonada donde reitsuki estaba, habían varios edificios enormes de gran altura, ahí estaba reitsuki parado en el edificio mas alto, afuera en la sala de controles estaban ryuko, iori, houka y britany.

**Ryuko**: recuérdame algo ¿porque estas aquí? *mira a britany*

**Britany**: para asistir a reitsuki en su entrenamiento, quiero ayudarle a volverse mas fuerte. *ajusta sus lentes*

**Ryuko**: claro…

**Reunketsu**: quieta ryuko… no comiences.

**Ryuko**: pesado

**Reitsuki**: bien estoy listo, dime iori, ¿como activo el modelo volador?

**Iori**: la armadura ya posee el registro, solo debes activar el comando de voz.

**Reitsuki**: *saca su espada* ¡activar comando de voz!

**Armadura**: ¡comando de voz activado!

**Houka**: bien, ahora di el código, este es "lobo merodeador" *tecleando en su laptop*

**Reitsuki**: de acuerdo. ¡ARMADURA KAMUI, LOBO MERODEADOR!

En ese momento el cuerpo de reitsuki brillo, primero se transformó y acto seguido su armadura cambio totalmente. Sus piernas se habían transformado y parecían ser unos propulsores enormes, los ojos de la armadura de reitsuki pasaron a su espalda y estos se volvieron como unas alas enormes, unos escapes estaban debajo de los pies de reitsuki al igual que un escape en su espalda. Así la transformación había finalizado.

Reitsuki alzo vuelo casi inmediatamente girando a gran velocidad y dando gritos de adrenalina en medio del a ciudad y de los enormes edificios.

**Reitsuki**: ¡esto es genial! *dando un giro de 360 grados*

**Ryuko**: mira nada mas el niño aprendió a volar.

**Iori**: las estadísticas están en orden, el cuerpo de reitsuki se adapto satisfactoriamente.

Reitsuki seguía volando alrededor de los edificios y se desplazaba rápidamente, detrás de él solo quedaba una estela de color azul con estrellas.

**Britany**: no te confíes mucho reitsuki, a ver si puedes aplicar esas habilidades en combate real. *activa un interruptor*

**Ryuko**: oe, ¿que puta haces?

**Britany**: *se cruza de brazos* solo lo ayudo un poco, tiene que aprender a luchar en el aire.

**Ryuko**: *la encara* maldita

**Reunketsu**: calma ryuko…

Desde el suelo aparecieron unas jaulas que se abrieron y de ahí salieron varios híbridos, habían murciélagos enormes y agilas mutadas, estas al ver a reitsuki se lanzaron contra el directamente. Reitsuki se impulso tratando de esquivar sus ataques.

**Iori**: reitsuki san, tiene que concentrarse para poder dominar el modelo volador.

**Reitsuki**: *esquiva los ataques* es fácil decirlo.

Una de las águilas clavo sus garras sobre reitsuki y lo mando a estrellarse contra un edificio, reitsuki cayo al suelo muy adolorido y quedo boca arriba, ahí observo como un murciélago venia en picada contra el.

**Ryuko**: ¡LEVÁNTATE!

El murciélago avanzo con sus enormes fauces contra reitsuki, pero en el instante en que el murciélago iba a devorarlo, ¡BUM! Se topo con una gran garra que le destrozo la cabeza… esta garra venia de la mano izquierda de reitsuki.

**Reitsuki**: esto esta mucho mejor. *alza vuelo y saca su espada* ¡MUERE!

Con su mano derecha el partió por en medio al murciélago y lo dejo en el suelo.

**Britany**: jum, no esperaba menos de ti.

**Ryuko**: *le mira de reojo* tienes suerte de que no le pasara nada.

**Britany**: ¿preocupada por tu noviecito?

**Ryuko**: *se pone colorada por la pena* hija de puta.

**Houka**: si lo desean pueden resolver sus diferencias en la arena.

**Ryuko**: tu sige tecleando cuatro ojos.

Reitsuki alzo vuelo nuevamente con sus manos extendidas, en su mano derecha su espada, en su mano izquierda su garra desplegada. Las águilas y los murciélagos se lanzaron contra el, pero reitsuki los detuvo con sus armas, en medio de giros, medias vueltas y piruetas, uno a uno reitsuki los destruyo.

Los cadáveres de las bestias solo caían a medida que el prácticamente limpiaba el cielo con una gran facilidad.

**Reitsuki**: *parte en dos a un águila con su espada y garra* ese fue el ultimo.

**Britany**: *detiene un cronometro que ella tiene* 13 minutos y 5 segundos, nada mal guapo, estas evolucionando.

**Reitsuki**: *aterriza en un techo y regresa a su estado normal* dime algo que no sepa britany, se que soy genial jejeje.

**Reunketsu**: *cierra sus ojos* se le subió el poder a la cabeza.

Reitsuki salió de la ciudad artificial y subió al cuarto de control, ahí se le mostro la grabación de su encuentro y las estadísticas de su cuerpo respecto alas fibras vivas en su ser.

**Houka**: todo parece estar en orden, reitsuki san usted ah evolucionado de manera satisfactoria con su armadura.

**Iori**: si todo si así de excelente será capaz de avanzar a la ultima etapa de transformación, solo que esta es un poco mas complicada y requerirá mas entrenamiento.

**Reitsuki**: he, tranquilo chicos eso será pan comido.

**Ryuko**: *se estira un poco* bien, ya que eso es todo por hoy me tengo que ir, necesito ver como va el rastreo.

**Reitsuki**: *le hecha un brazo* ok te acompañare, luego nos vamos a almorzar.

En algún lugar de Siberia.

La gran modista estaba terminando de confeccionar lo que aparentemente era una bestia, con sus manos ella seguía zurciendo y con sus dientes cortaba los hilos de fibras vivas.

**Nui**: *tardeando una canción* listo, con este ajuste quedaras tan kawaii.

El extraño ser en el que nui trabajaba tenia un aspecto terrorífico, tenia partes de cuerpos mutilados remendadas con fibras vivas, su rostro era como una calavera a medio comer con dientes afilados, sus ojos eran negros con la pupila verde, su torso también estaba con cicatrices, tenia cuatro brazos, el abdomen era delgado y sus piernas eran casi esqueléticas.

_ **_sangreee, quiero sangreeee_**_ el extraño ser murmuro.

**Nui**: muy bien, ahora estas terminado. *muerde su labio inferior* eres tan bello, ahora te diré lo que debes hacer.

Nui se paseo alrededor de su bestia y empezó a decirle sobre su misión.

**Nui**: ryuko se cree mucho por su noviecito, la muy maldita lo salvo al transmitirle biofibra, sin embargo el continua siendo un debilucho. ¡Ahora ve y mátalo! Si reitsuki muere ella será presa fácil, eliminare su razón de vivir jajajajajaja.

Nui hizo un capullo de fibras vivas y su bestia desapareció, esta fue transportada hasta Japón donde debía encontrar a reitsuki y matarlo como lo había ordenado su ama.

Japón

Esa misma tarde reitsuki salió a dar un paseo en su motocicleta, el paseaba por la ciudad de Tokio y se sentía tranquilo. En realidad la vida de reitsuki al inicio fue un verdadero asco, sin embargo todo marchaba bien ahora. El no podía quejarse, tenia uso amigos que se preocupaban por el, además de una guardia personal que darían la vida por el, un mayordomo que era algo así como su abuelo, y lo mas importante, una mujer que lo amaba. Todo eso hacia que reitsuki sonriera y le hacia sentirse lleno de vida.

Las horas pasaron hasta que se hizo de noche y reitsuki estaciono su motocicleta para poder disfrutar de unas cervezas, ese era su único vicio.

Reitsuki: *bebe una cerveza* necesitaba esto… *observa el cielo de la noche* que hermosa noche.

A lo lejos en un callejón un capullo de fibras vivas apareció, de ahí salió la bestia que nui había creado.

**Bestia**: reitsuki…reitsuki

La extraña bestia empezó a caminar lentamente con sus fauces abiertas. Después de unas cuadras la bestia olfateo el olor de reitsuki y se dirigió hacia donde el estaba, la bestia se coloco en un arbusto para poder identificar a su objetivo.

Nui transmitía sus órdenes telepáticamente por la conexión de fibras vivas que tenia con su vasallo.

**Nui**: ahí esta, ya sabes que hacer… ¡MATALO!

Dada la orden la bestia infernal salto en el aire y se dejo caer sobre reitsuki.

**Reitsuki**: ¿pero que cojones? *saca su espada de su funda y se protege*

La bestia enseño sus afilados dientes y desplego sus afiladas garras, la bestia lo miraba con odio y con deseos de asesinarle.

**Reitsuki**: ¿un hibrido? Bah, da igual, te destruiré maldita bestia.

Reitsuki empuño su espada y se lanzo sobre su objetivo, ambos chocaban sus golpes, reitsuki abanicaba su espada pero esta chocaba duramente contra las garras de la bestia infernal.

Reitsuki: joder esta cosa es mas resistente de lo que pensé… bien hora de hacer mi presentación ¡ACTIVAR ARMADURA! *transformación*

Nui observaba a través de los ojos de su vasallo y no podía creer que reitsuki hizo una fusión con una prenda divina, ella miro mas detenidamente a reitsuki y se percato del mechón azul que el poseía.

**Nui**: ¿NANI? La maldita de ryuko no solo salvo a reitsuki, sino que lo volvió igual a ella.

**Reitsuki**: ¡ARMADURA KAMUI, LOBO SOLITARIO! *vapor saliendo de el* muy bien feo ven y dame tu mejor golpe.

**Bestia**: RAAAAGGGGG *trata de morderlo*

La bestia abrió sus fauces e intento morder a reitsuki pero el con su espada lo mando al suelo, sin embargo la bestia se reincorporo rápidamente y le dio un manotazo para enviar a reitsuki contra un árbol.

**Nui**: jum, se ve muy bien con ese traje, aunque sea una prenda de imitación. *suspira* es una lastima que tenga que matarlo.

Reitsuki se levanto de los escombros enojado y solo se sacudió el polvo que tenia encima.

**Reitsuki**: ok hijo de la gran puta. ¿Quieres jugar rudo? ¡JUGEMOS RUDO! ARMADURA KAMUI, LOBO MERODEADOR.

Reitsuki se transformó en su modelo volador y atrapo a la gran bestia lazándola por el aire para después arrojarlo duramente cintra el suelo con una fuerza fenomenal.

**Nui**: ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¿Un modelo volador? *sonríe irónicamente* este chico cada vez me agrada mas jajaja.

Reitsuki se paseaba por el aire y después miro al suelo, el humo se disipó y logro observar que la bestia estaba boca arriba en un charco verde brillante, el cráter por la explosión era enorme pero la bestia se levanto como si nada y extendió sus brazos para después dar un rugido.

**Reitsuki**: *flotando* que carbón, pudo resistir eso… ¡como sea ahora morirás!

Reitsuki se lanzo en picada con su garra desplegada y con su espada sobre la bestia, pero nui tomo control total sobre su vasallo, así que cuando reitsuki iba a asestar a la bestia, nui tomo el control y le dio un corte certero en la costilla derecha a reitsuki, haciendo que el perdiera el equilibro y se estrello contra los arboles.

**Nui**: jajajaja ¿te dolió cariño?

**Reitsuki**: duele… duele…. *trata de levantarse*

**Nui**: vamos a ver que tal es tu cicatrización… ¡ATACA!

La bestia se lanzo sobre reitsuki y con sus cuatro brazos apuñalo salvajemente a reitsuki, pero increíblemente con cada ataque la herida de reitsuki cerraba casi instantáneamente, sin embargo el dolor no era menos.

**Reitsuki**: GAAAHHH *escupe sangre por las heridas*

**Bestia**: ¡MATAR!... ¡MATAR! *apuñala brutalmente a reitsuki*

**Nui**: ¡acaba con el!

La bestia alzo a reitsuki mientras lo tenía empalado con una de sus manos y después lo estrello duramente contra un pequeño muro del parque.

**ACTUALMENTE**

**Nui**: ¡ahora mi fiel vasallo termina con el!

**Bestia**: RAAAAAGGRRRR *a punto de finalizar a reitsuki*

**Reitsuki**: mierda… si tan solo esta armadura… ojala pudiera activar la otra transformación *tirado en el suelo muy golpeado*

La extraña bestia alzo su garra y estaba a punto de matar a reitsuki pero… ¿seria posible? ¿Este seria el final de reitsuki?

**Reitsuki**: *bloquea el ataque con su espada* NO… tu hora ah llegado… maldito… te matare… lo hare… *Su sangre hierve*

**Armadura**: nuevo nivel de sangre detectado… ¿desea acceder a nueva transformación?

**Reitsuki**: ¡SI! *transformación* ARMADURA KAMUI, LOBO ASESINO.

La nueva transformación dio inicio, reitsuki estaba envuelto en poderosas y filosas púas y cuchillas, las garras de ambas manos se desplegaron, vapor a presión salía de reitsuki y en un santiamén reitsuki se levanto del suelo para atacar.

**Bestia**: GAAAARRRGG, MATAAARRRR. *se alza contra reitsuki*

**Reitsuki**: ¡MUERE! *ataca directamente*

Ambos, reitsuki y la bestia chocaron duramente, la onda expansiva destrozo el parque y desgarro varios arboles, reitsuki mando a volar al extraño ser de un solo tajo con sus garras, reitsuki ni siquiera tuvo que usar su espada.

**Nui**: i-imposible… l-levántate… ¡te lo ordeno! *observa impactada*

**Bestia**: r-reitsuki… matar… ¡YO MATAR REITSUKI! *levantándose de los escombros y atacando*

**Reitsuki**: ya… me… tienes…. ¡HARTO! ¡MUEREEE!

Reitsuki se lanzo a gran potencia dejando una estela de color azul en el suelo, reitsuki lanzo su espada directo a el pecho de la bestia, la bestia freno en seco y gruño del dolor, acto seguido reitsuki apareció en el aire y descendió dando vueltas para decapitar a la bestia y después para cortarla por el abdomen para dejar un enorme charco de sangre verde y de fibras vivas.

**Reitsuki**: se acabo… aquí terminas maldito. *aterriza cubierto de sangre*

Nui lanzo su cuadro de fibras vivas con odio total contra la pared de la cueva y de la cólera se arranco varios mechones de su largo cabello, luego dio un puñetazo en un pilar de la cueva el cual quedo hecho añicos y destrozado.

**Nui**: ¡HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA! ME TOMO TRABAJO CREARLO Y TU LO ACABASTE… TE ODIO… ¡TE ODIO! JURO QUE TE SACARE LAS MALDITAS ENTRAÑAS CON MIS MANOS

Mientras reitsuki estaba de pie observo el grotesco cadáver y pudo notar las partes humanas de su cuerpo y la manera en como fue creado, reitsuki sintió asco y vomito al ver esto pero también un sentimiento de rabia lo inundo.

**Reitsuki**: *trata de reincorporarse* nui… perra desgraciada… pagaras por esto.

Finalizada la frase el cuerpo de reitsuki brillo incluido su mechón azul, reitsuki se percato y lo ultimo que miro fueron los hilos de fibras vivas de la bestia que se desprendían y cambiaban de color rojo a azul para finalmente añadirse al cuerpo de reitsuki… en realidad el la estaba absorbiendo…. ¡AL IGUAL QUE RYUKO!

**Reitsuki**: ¿UH? *absorbiendo las fibras vivas* increíble… no sabia que pudiese hacer esto…. ¡GENIAL!

Reitsuki volvió a la normalidad y tomo sus latas de cerveza, encendió su moto y regreso al cuartel, a lo lejos sirenas y camiones militares venían para ver lo sucedido pero reitsuki prefirió retirarse y prefirió contarle lo sucedido a ryuko… pero después, ahora unas cuantas cervecitas para relajarse… ¿a quien no le agrada esta idea eh?

**HOLAAAAA LECTORES…. ¿ME EXTRAÑARON? ¿NO? ¿SI? COMO SEA, IGUAL LOS QUIERO, BUENO AQUÍ LES SIGO ESTA HISTORIA, NUESTRO HEROE REITSUKI ESTA CRECEINO DE MANERA SÚPER FUCKING GENIAL.**

**LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO AHORA ESTOY CON UN EMPLEO XD, NO IMPORTA IGUAL SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO PORQUE ESA ES MI PASION.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYAN GUSTADO LAS TRANFORMACIONES… PERO CREANME ESTO SE PONE MEJOR e.e COMO SEA LA AVENTURA SIGUE.**

**¿REVIEWS? ¡SI PORFAVOR! AGRADEZCO LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS PERO ME GUSTARIA VER UNAS CUANTAS REVIEWS EN MI HISTORIA DE LA CUAL ESTOY TAN FUCKING ORGULLOSO, COMO SEA GRACIAS POR SER FIEL LECTOR Y HASTA LA PROXIMA. BAAAAYYYY**


	17. Capitulo 17: Desafio

Capitulo 17: Desafío.

**Ryuko**: ¡espera un momento! nui te ataco con un hibrido y ¿vienes y me lo cuentas así como así?

**Reitsuki**: ryuko, te digo que no fue nada, logre deshacerme de la cosa esa sin problemas.

En la mansión reitsuki le conto a ryuko lo sucedido, sin embargo las cosas no salieron bien porque reitsuki se lo conto hasta que el regreso, ryuko estaba muy preocupada y no le cayo muy bien la tontería que reitsuki hizo.

**Ryuko**: ¿no lo entiendes? Esa perra me quiere a mí, y sabe que tú significas mucho para mí, hará lo que sea para lastimarte. *le mira con molestia*

**Reitsuki**: *se cruza de brazos* ya cálmate pude con ella y pase al siguiente nivel de transformación.

**Ryuko**: eres un maldito irresponsable, no puedes ir por la vida pateando traseros a tu antojo sin pedir ayuda, reitsuki nadie es invencible, ¡NADIE!

**Reitsuki**: ¡bueno ya me tienes harto ryuko! *le alza la voz*

**Reunketsu**: ¡chicos ya basta! *trata de intervenir*

**Reitsuki**: no soy un mocoso ryuko, soy un hombre, tengo una prenda divina, un escuadrón, el mejor cuerpo de elite y muchas tropas ¡puedo cuidarme solo!

**Ryuko**: ¡aun así no puedes solo contra nui! *le responde insistente*

**Reitsuki**: ¡ya basta!

**_Silencio momentáneo_**

**Reitsuki**: ¿por que me tratas así? *bufa enojado* acaso… ¿no confías en mi?

Una vez mas el silencio se mantuvo en la sala de la mansión, ryuko parecía estar regañando a reitsuki, sinceramente el no esperaba que ryuko reaccionara así.

**Ryuko**: *oculta su rostro* lo lamento es solo… que no quiero que nada te pase.

**Reitsuki**: ¿eh?

**Ryuko**: *se humedecen sus ojos* no quiero… perderte… no tienes ni una maldita idea de lo que sentí cuando te vi desangrándote, al borde de la muerte *le da la espalda mientras trata de limpiarse las lagrimas* no quiero que me quiten lo único que me queda.

**Reitsuki**: *se conmueve ante las palabras de ella* ryuko… perdón, no sabia que era por eso.

**Ryuko**: quizás exagero al querer protegerte… perdón si soy un estorbo, pero es porque te quiero, y por eso te trato así.

Reitsuki entonces se acerco por detrás de ryuko y le abrazo, apretó su abdomen contras su pecho, ryuko se sorprendió un poco y como siempre se sonrojo un poquito.

**Reitsuki**: agradezco tu preocupación, perdón por ser un patán. *recuesta su cara en la nuca de ryuko*

**Ryuko**: solo… no vuelvas a hacer eso, al menos avísame… *suspira algo aliviada*

**Reitsuki**: claro ryuko kun.

**Reunketsu**: ustedes dos son unos tercos y escandalosos. *tono de voz fastidiado*

**Reitsuki**, **Ryuko**: ¡pesado!

Al Día Siguiente.

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de mando de la academia honnouji escuchando a una transmisión entrante, la transmisión era nada más y nada menos que de nui… la modista estaba como si nada hablando de lo más tranquila y los demás observaban muy atentos.

**Nui**: oh, todos están reunidos aquí, eso es tan conmovedor. *estruja sus propias mejías*

**Reitsuki**: *golpea el tablero de la computadora* ¿que demonios quieres perra?

**Nui**: ara ryuko chan, deberías controlar a tu novio, o de lo contrario alguien podría lastimarlo *ríe tontamente*

**Ryuko**: maldita… *gruñe con enojo*

**Mikisugi**: ve al grano nui, ¿que quieres? Debes ser muy tonta para contactarnos, sabes que rastrearemos la señal.

**Nui**: hm eso ya lo se, y estoy segura que te sorprenderá de donde estoy llamando.

Finalizada la frase houka exclamo sorprendido, la señal provenía del antiguo cuarto secreto de la mansión kiryuin, para ser exactos provenía de un subnivel bajo la casa.

**Nonon**: imposible… ¿ella esta en la mansión?

**Houka**: la señal es clara *sigue tecleando*

**Reitsuki**: ¿que planeas? *grita insistente*

**Nui**: solo recojo lo que ragyo sama dejo, todos estos vestidos serán de mucha ayuda… además me ayudaran a despertar la otra biofibra original. *saca la lengua juguetonamente*

Otra biofibra… estas palabras dejaron pasmados y sin aliento a todos en la sala, hace años se presumió de una única biofibra, y ahora nui decía que existía otro… otro núcleo… otro dolor de cabeza.

**Ryuko**: ¡mientes!... con la muerte de ragyo la biofibra original fue destruida, ¡y el resto fue absorbida por mi y senketsu!

**Tsumugu**: *fuma su cigarro* si otra biofibra despierta estaríamos perdiendo lo que hemos hecho con tanto sacrificio.

**Nui**: kawai, kawai, el tipo de la cresta tiene razón, con eso mis niños se multiplicarían y el planeta finalmente se volvería el planeta capullo justo como ragyo quería… y con ello *mirada siniestra y sádica* la muerte de ustedes jajaja.

La conexión finalizo de inmediato y la pantalla se puso negra, todos en la sala quedaron con un nudo en la garganta, esa declaración dejo fríos a todos… no era como que estuviesen débiles o incapaces de luchar, pero enfrentarse a la biofibra de nuevo y esta vez al mando de nui, era algo muy cerio.

Se sintió una especie de terremoto que sacudió el lugar, mikisugi encendió la pantalla y los satélites mostraron que la razón era una explosión cerca de la mansión kiryuin, lograron ver humo y polvo y en la transmisión estaba nui envuelta en viejos COVERS… luego los transformo en una esfera y desapareció en un capullo de biofibra.

**Reitsuki**: equipo, ¡hora de trabajar!

**Equipo** **de** **reitsuki**: ¡si señor!

**Reitsuki**: britany, llama al pentágono, diles lo sucedió, hay que alertar a todas las naciones… esto se pondrá peor.

**Britany**: r-reitsuki kun, ¿estas seguro?, puede estar mintiendo…

**Ryuko**: *interrumpe* no miente…

**Reunketsu**: ¿eh?

Ryuko pasó su mano sobre su cabello y los miro fijamente a todos, se miraba preocupada así que empezó a contarles algo que no le dijo a nadie más.

**Ryuko**: cuando me enfrente a ragyo… ella me dijo que las fibras vivas volverían.

**FLASHBACK**

**Ragyo**: ryuko este no es el fin, las fibras vivas se expanden por el universo, antes o después ten por seguro que volverás a saber de ellas. *estrujando su corazón*

**FINAL DEL FLASHBACK**

**Tsumugu**: ¡CUANDO DEMONIOS PENSABAS DECIRNOS ESTO! *apunta con su ametralladora*

**Uri**: mierda, esto se puso peor. *reacciona impactado*

**Reitsuki**: *saca a bakuzan y lo apunta a la yugular de tsumugu* ¡baja tu arma!

La tensión aumento considerablemente, todos estaban preocupados por esta nueva amenaza y el hecho que ryuko callara ayudo a fragmentar la situación y por un momento todos estaban vacilantes y dudosos, por no decir que temerosos.

**Ryuko**: no pensé que fuera a suceder ¡además todos estábamos tan abatidos que no quise preocuparles mas! *grita enfadada*

**Reunketsu**: ¡SILENCIO! *grita con voz gruesa* todos estamos muy estremecidos, pero no somos el enemigo, el enemigo es nui, así que actúen como gente inteligente y como los adultos que son.

**Tsumugu**: *baja su arma* creo que… me deje llevar.

**Reitsuki**: me disculpo, tsumugu.

**Mikisugi**: respira aliviado, muy bien, ahora debemos movernos con cautela, como reitsuki dijo anteriormente, britany debes informar a estados unidos, yo me encargare de el ejercito y de nuestras tropas, tsumugu se preparara con sus hombres, ryuko, reitsuki y el resto de su equipo deberán entrenar arduamente para lidiar con esta amenaza *acomoda sensualmente su cabello*

El escuadrón empezó a movilizarse y a tomar posiciones, todos los miembros abandonaron la sala, pero antes que gamagoori se retirara ryuko le tomo por el brazo, quería decirle algo y ese algo ciertamente tendría que ver con mako.

**Ryuko**: ¿que le dirás a mako?

**Gamagoori**: mankanshoku siempre fue muy lista, supongo que querrá venir, después de todo estas tu, jeina y por supuesto yo de por medio.

**Ryuko**: eso es lo que me preocupa… sin embargo, gamagoori… *le mira seriamente*

**Gamagoori**: tranquila, se cuidar de mi esposa y mi hija *sonríe algo confiado* no te preocupes matoi

En Algún Lugar Del Mundo

Muy pero muy profundo, mas allá de el manto terrestre, pasando por petróleo sedimentado y fósiles de dinosaurios, había un extraño bulto, de color oscuro marrón, esta cosa desconocida que parecía ser una roca estaba brillando levemente, sin embargo además de eso, el extraño mineral parecía haber echando raíces… y estas raíces estaban cavando mas y mas profundo en la tierra.

SIBERIA

Nui de nuevo estaba trabajando, esta vez lo hacia desnuda, la modista estaba con su hermoso y voluminoso cuerpo expuesto mientras cosía una especie de… ¿vestido?

Sobre esa plancheta de piedra, nui cortaba varios hilos provenientes de los antiguos vestidos de ragyo, con sus dientes nui cortaba los hilos de fibra vivas, ella tramaba algo, su próxima arma para esta guerra.

**Nui**: con esta confección tendré el poder suficiente para despertar la otra biofibra… *cierra los ojos y sonríe malévolamente* esta floreciendo, así este planeta desaparecerá, y nada, absolutamente nada me detendrá… ¿o no es así? ¿Mi bello vestido?

En la mesa estaba un vestido confeccionado con ella, el vestido tenia unos fieros ojos purpuras con negro, su aspecto era aterrador y de entre la tela se escuchó un bramido fuerte.

**Nui**: esto no es lo único que tengo para jugar, no, no, no… también traeré de vuelta a una vieja amiga… solo necesito algo de ryuko para completarla *se manosea sensualmente*

MANSION KIRYUIN

**Reitsuki**: esa perra…. *bufa furioso*

En los alrededores de la mansión había tremendo hueco y dentro se miraba como una especie d sala secreta pero estaba con las paredes rojas y varios closets además de lugares para colgar vestidos. En el lugar estaba ryuko, reitsuki y nonon.

**Nonon**: se supone que satsuki chan destruyo todo… *mira de un lado a otro*

**Ryuko**: esa perra de ragyo supo ocultar bien sus cosas.

**Reitsuki**: ¿que creen que tenga en mente?

La pelirosada vio a su amiga a los ojos pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ryuko sinceramente no sabía como es que nui podría hacer tal cosa como activar una biofibra original.

**Ryuko**: sea lo que sea que esa maldita vaya a hacer, no es algo bueno.

**Reunketsu**: de ahora en adelante tendremos que estar mas alertas, su habilidad de transportarse a donde sea es muy peligrosa.

**Nonon**: el traje tiene razón, hay que ser cuidadosos, reitsuki san nosotros ya tuvimos experiencia con esto, le pido que nos deje manejar esto por su seguridad. *le mira fijamente mientras el viento ondea su cabello*

**Reitsuki**: de acuerdo, confió en ustedes, pero que ni se les ocurra luchar sin mi *sonríe confiado*

De Vuelta En La Academia

El transmisor estaba encendido, todos los soldados, hombres y mujeres miraban la multitransmisión de una conferencia entre las principales potencias del mundo, en la conferencia mikisugi confirmo la existencia de otro núcleo de biofibra original, dio a conocer el regreso de una de los vasallos de ragyo, harime nui.

Además el junto con los demás países declararon la alerta máxima contra las fibras vivas de combate, se ordeno el rearme de las tropas especiales y el entrenamiento en masa de soldados para este nuevo conflicto.

**Mikisugi**: …es por eso que de ahora en adelante volveremos a proteger a la humanidad de la humanidad de la ropa, por que… nosotros somos…

**Ryuko**: *se golpea la frente con su mano* oh no… lo va a decir.

**Reunketsu**: puedes apostar que si…. *se arruga un poco*

**Reitsuki**: ¿eh? ¿De que hablan? *alza una ceja confundido*

**Mikisugui**: nudisto… ¡BEAAAACCCCHHHHHH! *brilla intensamente mientras todo su cuerpo se envuelve en un resplandor morado*

**Reitsuki**: *tic en su cara* ¿siempre hace eso?

**Ryuko**: no tienes ni idea.

La humanidad se enfrentaría a un acontecimiento enorme y deberían pelear por su bien, de lo contrario la raza humana entera seria destruida, solo la voluntad de estos valientes puede lograr un cambio, pues aquellos que luchan pueden cambiar el destino… y estamos hablando de ryuko y reitsuki, los humanos mas fuertes del mundo, así que no hay de que preocuparse… ¿o si?

**Notas del autor:**

**HOLAAAAAA…. ME HABIA PERDIDO PERO AQUÍ ESTA LA ACTUALIZACION DE ESTA FUCKING SÚPER GENIAL HISTORIA, LO MEJOR SERA SACUDIR UN POCO EL POLVO XD, COMO SEA ESTO SE PONE MEJOR Y TRATARE DE SACAR OTROS 3 CAPITULOS MAS SEGUIDO JEJEJE.**

**PUES COMO VIERON LA PAREJA VA BIEN, CON UNOS ALTIBAJOS PERO MEH, NUI TRAE ALGO ENTRE MANOS NUEVAMENTE… ¿AHORA QUE SERA?**

**TRATARE DE HACER UN CAPITULO ALGO ASÍ ZUKULENTO PARA LAS PAREAJAS, SOBRE TODO CON REITSUKI Y RYUKO, PERO ALGO SABROZONGO CON RIUKI Y URI Y CLARO…. SIROSHI Y BRITANY… ¡ESTUPIDA Y SENSUAL BRITANY LOL!**

**¿QUÉ DICEN USTEDES? ¿QUIERON ALGO DE LEMON EN ESTA HISTORIA? NO SEAN PENOSOS XD**

**BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER Y LAMENTO HABER DEJADO ALGO ABANDONADA ESTA HISTORIA. YA SABEN ¡SIGAN SINTONIZADOS QUE ESTO SIGUE!**


End file.
